


The Future was a Bit Bleak

by clearmind_clearheart



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearmind_clearheart/pseuds/clearmind_clearheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU,FemAllenXTyki- Moving towns was normal for Ellen since Cross became her guardian- starting a new school wasn't. And making friends definitely wasn't normal for her. This is her last shot- can she afford to befriend both black and white when either side can be her undoing? All she could do was give it a try; after all, what did she have to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> “We’ve run out of options, so we came back here.”  
> ..."why bring you here? Why enroll you in this school?”  
> “They have extensive wards, better than anything Cross could lay down for a motel, or around another school.”  
> “So it’s safer.”  
> “It’s supposed to be.” Ellen murmurs, right hand drifting to rest on her left arm, clenching the fabric in her hand.

A/N: from your friendly neighborhood writer  


Good Evening! It has been awhile since I tried posting a story online. I figured it was finally time to try posting again. Really because I want to motivate myself to keep working on this story, cause out of all the ones I tried writing this fanfic seems the most likely to be complete-able. You know how that goes- sometimes the idea is better than the chapters you actually write. And if a story doesn't end, it makes it hard to decide just what to put in it; there has to be an end to every story line after all for it to be enjoyable.  


But anyway, I would love to hear from you all- if you clicked in to this story, I hope you stick around for the next chapters. Idk how often I will update, but if I gather readers fast enough I may update faster *hint hint*.  


This is a Modern AU, a 'Black Order High' story, but I haven't found one too similar to this so I figured it was time to share it with everyone.  


I do not own D-Gray Man, of course, and I really would rather leave the writing of the original to the wonderful Katsura Hoshino  


On to the story!

# THE FUTURE WAS A BIT BLEAK

  


## Prologue: 

Oddly, though night shadowed the farther reaches of the cemetery, not all the skeletons were left to their eternal rest. Even the dead couldn’t sleep through the racket inside the old curator’s house. If the long-term residents could comment, they would probably tell you that this wasn’t far from the ordinary for a Friday night.  


As interesting as a secluded party could be, that wasn’t the most interesting thing in the cemetery that night.  


From the bright circle of grass illuminated by the house lights, a small crew made their way to one of the shadowed paths behind the derelict building.  


If someone were to look out of the back windows of the run down building, it would be the only patch of shadows within distance of that house. Which is why this particular crew had wandered down there; it was their party, but it’s not like they really needed to be in attendance.  


Besides, it would make their job easier if someone were to stumble off into the shadows in search of them.  


Of the three wandering, only one was really paying attention to their surroundings as the other two argued, again, and so she was the one to spot the oddity of the night.  


“There’s already someone out here.” The speaker was a teenage girl, short, her white shorts and shirt seeming to glow in the shadows stretching between the graves. The contrast of dark shoes and tights made it seem as if she could have just materialized from the darkness itself, giving form to the mist. Which would be more believable if it wasn’t for the colorful candy patterned suspenders she was wearing that were just too childish for any creature of shadows. An assumption she used to her advantage quite often.  


“Really who?” The question from the blonde haired teenage boy was followed by giggling. A red ribbon woven through his shoulder length hair fluttered as he bounced back and forth over the path, crossing too close to one of his companions.  


A curse announced the third companion to be another teenage boy “Really Jas, would you stop that.”  


Jas stopped momentarily to stick his tongue out at the other boy, flipping him off with a bandaged hand. The darker haired boy responded in turn.  


“Is it that idiot from the finder class, Rhode?” the dark haired boy asked as he rubbed dirt off his stomped on boot, leaning against one of the tilting graves. “I don’t even know how he heard about this party.” He grumbled.  


“No, it’s a girl.” The first speaker strode confidently forward, a bit of pep to her step now that something interesting had come up. “She’s lying under the tree, see.” She pointed down the hill from where they were weaving through the graves.  


The blonde finally stopped prancing around to gaze eagerly into the shadows. When his dark haired companion stepped up beside him, they exchanged an uncannily similar look, faces identical but for the diamond tattoo the calmer boy sported over his right eye.  


Moving forward together, the two boys have to catch up to their shorter friend, moving halfway down the hill before they can get a glimpse. When they do, they can't keep from commenting.  


“It’s some old lady, her hair is white.” The blonde announced, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his sneakered feet.  


“Only parts of it stupid, it’s also red.” the second boy pointed out, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.  


“She’s not old, she looks our age.” The girl said, slowing down as they got closer, and dropping her voice a few octaves, “I think she’s sleeping.”  


“Really, who in the world falls asleep in a graveyard, that’s so creepy.” The darker haired boy muttered this as he abandoned interest, hopping up on one of the graves on the edge of the clearing. Unlike his brother, Jas doesn't seem to care if his jeans get dirt on them, settling down in the grass with a huff and fiddling with the edges of his long sleeved tee.  


“And it’s not creepy being the one sitting and watching them sleep, is it Devit.” the girl answered sarcastically as she settled against one of the graves herself, sitting cross-legged as she pulled strands of grass from the ground and began to twine them together.  


“Shut up Rhode, you’re staring too.” and the taller boy was right. Even as a wreath began to form in her hands, her eyes didn't leave the intriguing sight before her.  


There was no acknowledgment or retort from Rhode, and the silence dragged on long enough that the three can hear the wind shake the branches, the creaking limbs of the few trees in the cemetery adding to the ambiance of the moment.  


Those creaking branches were currently providing shelter to the body laid out at the foot of a tree, shading parts of the ground from the full moon that beamed down. The red hair spread out on the grass did indeed sport streaks as pale as the moonlight that shone upon it, but the youthful face defied the assumption of age white hair usually personified.  


Though the three had voiced the most obvious curiosity of a teenage girl sleeping in a cemetery, it didn’t take long for them to point out another.  


It was the girl who spoke up next, apparently voicing the end of a trail of thoughts, something that drew the attention of the fourth, even if they didn’t know it yet.  


“There is a difference between sleeping and being caught in between reality and fiction Jasdevi.” Rhode said, her voice soft and carrying lightly on the wind.  


“And what is that supposed to mean?” the dark haired boy asked, obviously exasperated as he kicked his feet against the grave rhythmically.  


“It means, pay attention dumby.”  


“Try saying that again!” The blonde exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at the shorter girl. She looked beyond him, meeting the eyes of her calmer male friend. He glared back at her, but kept his mouth shut, turning his head and glaring across the shadows at the strange girl still lying at the foot of the tree.  


Devit was tempted to jump down from his perch and take a closer look at the girl, but the blue haired shortie would only give him a smug look. He couldn’t see anything that would have caught the girls interest though, and Devit groaned in annoyance as he finally gave up and strutted his way over to the tree, hands tucked into the pockets of his black jeans.  


Jas followed him over muttering, but the blondes constant comments on their cousin couldn’t get the dark haired boys eyes off of the teenager lying in the grass. She was shaking, maybe from the cold, though that seemed to be lessening even as he glanced over her. But that wasn’t the main thing that drew his eye.  


“Shut up Jas.” Devit finally snapped at the blonde, and with that attention he jerked his head towards the girl on the ground. “Just look.” He said, and the other quickly did, knowing he wouldn’t have snapped if there wasn’t something important. It took Jas only a second more to catch the same thing Devit saw, his eyes following the blur of shadows retreating to a place just beyond the strangers head where it lies on the grass. Shadows that were lit up by the moonlight, defying the laws of nature as they were illuminated rather than dispersed.  


“Since when did you notice that Rhode?” The blonde haired guy excitedly asked the girl behind him.  


"You can feel it, can't you?" Rhode asked, and Jas didn't respond, staring at the young woman on the ground as if waiting for her to supply the answer. Rhode sighed; obviously he had no idea what she was talking about.  


Unwrapping a lollipop Rhode cheerily gave it a couple of licks as she watched her cousins try to figure out this new oddity.  


“Rhode, if that’s what I think it is, shouldn’t we invite her along to the after-party?” Devit asked, taking a few steps beyond the stranger to get a closer look at the deep shadows that seem to shift and move as if stirred by his approach, never moving far from the young woman.  


“I have a feeling that would turn out rather badly.” Rhode commented, her eyes straying to a point farther down the girls own body, "She does have that glowing annoyance after-all."  


The twins followed her gaze, exchanging a glance before looking back at the girl with the unnaturally colored hair.  


“So we aren’t inviting her, even though she is exactly the sucker we’re looking for?” the blonde asked, getting annoyed again.  


"We need someone who doesn't have that, stupid." The dark haired boy commented, motioning to the light that had caught all their eyes. The contrast of her dark blue jeans and black shirt made it easier to distinguish the faint green glow at her left hand; enough for those who were familiar with the phenomena to recognize what it was.  


"But didn't you say it would be more fun if it was an exorcist?" the blonde teenager asked, thoroughly confused now.  


"I was kidding, duh. Obviously it would be harder to stick a demon on someone if they have innocence forcing it out again."  


Ignoring their words, the shortest glanced back to the stranger, an excited glint entering her eyes suddenly.  


Seeing what caught her attention, Devit scowled while Jas giggled, watching as Rhode jumped from her seat and happily skipped over to the now stirring young woman.  


Fingers, elbows, shoulders, toes, knees, each limb was carefully shifted and flexed as if the girl was becoming familiar with the feel of her limbs again. The only thing she didn’t move was her left arm, or her head.  


A mischievous smile crossed Rhodes face as she noted how the girl’s eyes stirred beneath the lids.  


“She’s so cute.” The odd girl cooed, bending over the prone figure, her words rewarded by the lightest blue eyes she had ever seen blinking up at her tiredly. They could have been silver, they had so little color in them.  


As the girls brows furrowed in obvious confusion, staring unabashedly at the oddity who is smiling down at her, Rhode held out a hand, the stick of an unopened lollipop balanced loosely between her fingers.  


“Hello.” She said, still smiling, “want a lollipop?”  


The young woman's lips parted to answer but as Rhode leaned in closer and loose blue locks tumbled into view, her attention was diverted. Tilting her head to the side the young woman stared up at Rhode, and the younger girl had to hold back a laugh at the puzzlement in her eyes.  


The desire to laugh was lost just as quick as it came once she got a good look at the girl. But for the moonlight and the way her hair fell back from her face, Rhode would have missed the scar that lined the left side of the girls face, and how it ended in an inverted star above her left eye.  


“Well, do you want it?” Rhode prompted, having a sudden desire to break the silence before she let her curiousity get the best of her.  


“Um, no thank you?” Those startlingly clear eyes disappeared for a moment as the young woman carefully pushed herself up on her elbows, unintentionally bringing herself closer to the smaller girl.  


The instinct to flinch back from the close proximity is just barely checked, as Rhode can see from the slight twitch of her head, and the clenching of her jaw.  


“Don’t you trust me?” the words slipped out of Rhodes lips so easily, as if the two hadn’t just met, and she was teasing a long-time friend.  


“Trust?” The girl echoed, the word barely discernible, even as close as the two girls were.  


The strangers eyes looked beyond her, darkening until the light was overcome by shadows, and Rhode realized this wasn't the first time she had seen that lonely gaze. It made her in-explicitly sad to see it here, in a teenager who should have been having fun with friends, not alone in a graveyard.  


After that look, Rhode couldn’t act like she hadn’t met her. And she couldn’t let that look linger any longer.  


“Yah trust, as in being best, best friends!” She exclaimed, glad to see a slight twitch to the girls lips.  


“Friends...” A soft smile settled on her lips as she mused, “That would be nice.”  


“Aw!” Rhode squealed, “I wanna keep her!” at these words she flung herself at the older girl, throwing her shorter arms around her neck and holding tight.  


For anyone else, this would have been considered rude, and they would have pushed away.  


On this girl’s part, she barely flinches, just blinking and bracing herself on her elbows so she wouldn’t fall back, an astonished look on her face.  


Though the blonde erupted in a fit of giggles at the girls surprise, the dark haired boy caught himself as his young friends face goes from excited to dangerous in a second.   


His companion shot him a heavily lidded look, and he followed her eyes back to a spot behind the stranger.  


The shadows were shifting closer again.  


The two cousins eyes met again and, leaving his twin rolling at something that is apparently far more amusing to him than anyone else (as usual), the dark haired boy smoothly stepped behind the two girls, carefully tugging down the bandage wrapped around his neck.  


Catching his movements the stranger turned her head, but Rhode captured her attention again by leaning back on her heels, “I’m Rhode, what’s your name?” She asked excitedly, keeping her arms locked around the girls’ neck so she was forced to sit up with her.  


Barely a second passed before Rhodes excitement waned; if she hadn’t been sitting so close, she would have missed how much paler the girl suddenly became at the quick movement. And how before her eyes closed so tightly, they had rolled up, as if-  


“Hey, are you gonna pass out?” Even Rhode jumped at the sudden question, glaring at Jasdero as he leaned over the pair of them, feeling the girls muscles tighten under her hands.  


The sudden fright seemed to make the girl worse, if her suddenly strained breathing was anything to go by.  


“Sorry, I’m fine.” She whispered in a breath, head falling against Rhode’s shoulder.  


At that pained voice Rhode found herself shaking her head, feeling guilty; but why should she feel guilty for someone she just met?  


“Just,” Rhode paused, not sure what she could say; just breathe, don’t worry, we can help… why did she feel the need to protect this girl?  


“Should I call someone?” Jasdero asked, a surprisingly smart and calm question from one who usually didn’t even care enough to ask.  


Immediately the girl lifted her head, her right hand on Rhode’s shoulders to put some distance between them. Rhode allowed her the distance, but didn’t take her eyes off of the obviously unwell girl as she denied the need for any help, getting much more frantic as Jasdero pointed out that she needed some help, adding callously at her objection “it’s not like we have to help you-“  


Rhode was glad Devit cut his brother off, cause if not she was gonna slap him.  


“Of course we do.” Devit spoke over his brother as he came up behind the three of them. Rhode raised an eyebrow at Devit in question, and he nodded, readjusting his fur lined collar to block site of his bandages. At this assurance Rhode immediately turned her attention back to the girl, who seemed to be getting her breathing under control again at least, though her grip on Rhodes shoulders was weak.  


“What, we don’t even know her.” Jasdero complained.  


“No need to know a person to feel the need to help them.” Rhode said, trying to keep her voice soft and reassuring, meeting the girls light eyes, “right?” she added, gently removing the girls hand from her shoulder and holding it tight in her lap.  


Unbidden the girl nodded, before glancing around them suddenly as a thought seemed to occur to her.  


“Why is it dark?” She asked, confusion beginning to turn into panic.  


“Cause its night, duh,” Jasdero pointed out, earning a slap to the back of his head from his brother.  


Paying very close attention to the girl in front of her, Rhode was prepared when she began to stand and snatched her left hand, linking their fingers.  


“Whatever your curfew is, I’m sure your parents would understand if you were sick.” She said quickly, and Rhode was surprised by the dark smirk that curled the girls lips at those words. Giving a sharp tug of her left hand, the red head moved it out of sight, meeting Rhodes curious gaze straight on as she spoke  


“He is not quite that understanding.”  


Rhode was surprised to find herself annoyed that there was someone who didn't listen to this girl.  


"Well boo to him, he can deal with it." Rhode said in a lofty manner.  


One of the boys must shift behind her, because the young woman's eyes strayed to over her shoulder, and she seemed to be glancing back and forth between them as if trying to solve some puzzle.  


Though they were dressed differently, their similarities would be pretty apparent. They had the same height and stature, same hair though different colors, and of course their faces were almost mirror images of each other. Where they differed was in their fashion sense; the blond was casual in ripped jeans, white shirt and hooded vest, and his brother had a tough guy look with his straight legged jeans tucked into boots, topped with his worn black shirt and leather jacket.  


Squeezing the girls hand once before dropping it, Rhode motioned behind herself at the two twins, who were probably standing right behind her and being unintentionally intimidating. Idiots.  


“I’m Rhode, these are my cousins, we call them Jasdevi since their twins, the dark haired ones Devit, his brother Jasdero, who are you?” For a second the young woman seemed a bit lost, maybe trying to associate the names with the faces, but then she realized Rhode asked a question.  


"Oh I'm Allen- I mean Ellen." she quickly corrected herself, but Rhode was not about to let that one go.  


And apparently neither was the blonde idiot behind her.  


"Allen, ha ha thats a boys name." Jaz laughed, and his brother shoved him out of the way, taking a step closer to the two girls and blocking the site of his hysterically laughing brother  


"Why do you have a boy’s name?" the darker haired brother asked, and Rhode seconds that question.  


"If your name is Ellen why did you say Allen?" she asked, practically bouncing in excitement; this girl was so interesting!  


"Usually its easier if people think I'm a guy, and I'd rather not correct them." The young woman muttered, fidgeting, tugging at her gloves, uncomfortable with the attention that statement brought.  


"Why is it easier if you are a guy?"  


"Don't ask that Devit, its rude."  


"But really, how could she be mistaken for a guy?"  


Devit did have a point; it was difficult to see how such a feminine face could be mistaken for a guy. The thick eyelashes, slender nose, high cheekbones, the soft edges of her jaw.  


Nope, no way did Rhode see how anyone would believe that. Not that she was a drop dead gorgeous, but definitely noticeable.  


“People see what they want to see.” the teenager stated, looking away as she smoothed out her worn jeans. Her jeans seemed rather big on her, rough and ripped at the knees, but her long sleeved dark shirt was tight, and rather thin material for early fall.  


That gesture drew Rhode's eyes down to finally notice that she was wearing a pair of thick dark gloves, not unlike bikers gloves, but with all the fingers covered.  


Why wear gloves if she wasn't even going to wear a jacket?  


"Why don't you have a jacket?" Rhode knew her stern tone had come out, and the young woman looked sheepishly at the ground.  


"It wasn't this cold when I left this afternoon." Ellen muttered, still picking at the fabric of her jeans.  


"Have you been here for that long?" Rhode asked, curious. Why would this girl be out in the graveyard for so long? She didn't have family here, did she?  


"How late is it, exactly?" she asked slowly, looking like she was dreading the answer.  


"Almost midnight." Devit answered.  


Immediately the girl swore and hurried to her feet. Rhode shot her cousin a quick glare, but paid more attention to the young woman, weary about her moving so fast when she was so tired moments ago. Surprisingly she seemed okay, but she was definitely cold. As Rhode watched, Ellen unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, looking around as if trying to get her bearings.  


"Come up to the party with us. We can get you some water and get you warm and then we can bring you home." Rhode realized she said all this with barely a breath when the younger woman seemed a bit lost with the conversation.  


"Um, well okay." she said once her thoughts seemed to catch up with her hearing.  


"Okay, just like that?" Devit asked, voicing Rhodes own curiosity, though he was more surprised.  


"Well, I kinda have no clue how to get back from here in the dark." Ellen muttered, fiddling with her gloves rather than look at the three of them, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  


"So cute!" Rhode exclaimed, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around the young woman’s neck, practically hanging off of Ellen though she is only slightly taller.  


"Come on, let's go back to the party and get you warmed up." Rhode said, eagerly snatching the girls hand and dragging her along.   


With an amused smile Ellen indulged the others wish, sweetly answering the random questions to twins posed to her as the small group walked back through the graveyard towards the only source of light.   


A/N: Don't forget to review!


	2. Jobs and Fast Moving Principals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has taken a look at my story. It makes me so happy to hear that people want to read more :D Also makes me jump up and down excitedly to think people actually stopped at my story, however many pages through their search it was XD
> 
> I hope the first chapter does justice to your expectations.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Grammar Edits Made 6/20/17

Chapter 1: Jobs and Fast Moving Principals  
"Ellen, I have a job."  
The speaker was an older man, maybe early thirties, with shockingly deep red hair, much redder than the teenager he spoke to. For looks, well a lot of women apparently considered him handsome, if the constant attention he received was an accurate indicator of this. The teenage girl really had no opinion; it was kinda creepy to think of the guy who was her guardian as handsome.  
An annoyingly self-centered, couth, dangerous guardian. If he rode a motorcycle Ellen would probably be able to write him off as her cool uncle. But just the thought of this man on a motorcycle made her shiver and hope that hell would be cooler than the fires of destruction he would leave behind him.  
"And?" keeping her eyes on the page, the young woman in question had to work real hard to seem interested in her old schoolbook. It just couldn't hold the same appeal as the clock and its gradually increasing numbers.  
"I'm warding the motel room." The older man barely looked at his charge, tossing keys, cigarettes, lighter and wallet into his pockets. "Don't leave it." he instructed.  
"Got it." tipping her head forward slightly gave her a curtain of chestnut hair to watch her guardians actions through. She had to seem engrossed in the history of English politics in the 1800's, and not in the subtle turn of a shoulder that hid his hands as they moved over the wobbly table.  
If she appeared to not be working on the pile of books and practice tests spread over her bed, Cross would be suspicious of what she was planning. Not that he didn't always believe his ward was misbehaving. He had taught her to break the rules after all.  
“Don’t pretend you have too much work to do to listen to me for two minutes.” Cross’ annoyance was unfounded in Ellen’s opinion- when she spoke he didn’t drop everything to listen so why should she?  
And he wasn’t even looking at her to know if she was paying attention; all his attention was on the table before him. A table that was supposed to add to the 'ornate ambiance' of their shadowy-even-in-daylight motel room, but really just made Ellen suspect the room had once been scene to a rather destructive brawl.  
But anyway.  
"I do have too much work, thanks to someone signing me up for a freaking evaluation in two days."  
When Cross continued to hide what he was doing, which was a futile gesture since she already knew that his gun had been sitting on the table waiting to be loaded, Ellen decided to humor herself with more complaining.  
"I mean, it’s not like we actually have to pretend I'm gonna graduate high school-"  
"Don't talk like that." the reprimand was swift and sharp, dark brown eyes staring down gray.  
Thin lipped and glaring, Ellen bit back, "Don't you have to go?"  
His eyes glanced at the clock before returning to her. He actually did need to leave, since it was already 5 of 6 and he needed to be there on the hour.  
“Listening to my phone calls again?” the question was said with a hint of reproach as the older man threw his long black coat on, occupied again with patting his pockets and slipping a holstered gun on his belt.  
It wasn't like his job was a secret; Ellen couldn't go far enough in the room to avoid eavesdropping on his phone calls. And she wouldn't have lasted so long with the man if she didn't know how he exorcised demons.  
"Just curious who it was this time” Ellen said with an innocent smile and a shrug of her shoulders, wishing he would just get going. She had her own job to do, and from his phone call, her trip would be the longer one to make, which meant she would have to finish twice as fast as he would.  
“My jobs are my business, nothing for you to concern yourself with.” It was a discarded statement, matter of fact and repeated enough that the older man barely noticed he even said it.  
Lips part and words slip out before the teenager can actually consider the repercussions.  
“Maybe it should be my concern.” Ellen kept her eyes on her book, jaw tight as she waited for the kick back.  
“I don’t have time for this.” Her guardian’s voice oddly wasn’t angry, but if it wasn’t anger, Ellen certainly didn’t believe it was weariness. Cross Marian may have gotten fed up with the teenager in the past, maybe seemed tired after driving all night that one time, but the sixteen year old had never seen him weary. Weariness denoted apathy, fatigue, weakness; after 6 years together, Ellen still didn’t believe the thirty-something year old could ever be weak. He certainly encouraged that opinion anyway.  
“Sorry.” Ellen muttered, not sure why she was apologizing, but feeling like she owed him that.  
Huffing a breath Cross stepped up beside the bed and dropped a hand on her head, mussing her hair.  
Scowling Ellen wacked his hand away, but at the amused quirk of his lips the corner of hers turned up as well.  
“Let's talk about that later.” Cross said, and for a moment his features softened as he looked down at his charge, “Okay?”  
With a sigh Ellen agreed, “Okay.”  
With that Cross Marian moved to the exit, sweeping his car keys into his hand as he passed the table.  
Opening the door Cross muttered a word before stepping through the doorway.  
"Stay. Here." Cross Marian may have been distracted, but he wasn't oblivious. His steady gaze and expectant silence were testament to that fact as he stood just outside the motel room, waiting for her acknowledgment.  
"I will." Ellen said, crossing her fingers under the edge of her book. Technically when you considered all the connotations of the phrase, 'stay here' she wasn't really lying when she agreed with her guardian.  
He didn't need to know that her version and his were probably about two hours apart in definition.  
Casting one last glance her way Cross unceremoniously closed the door behind him.  
Holding her breath Ellen listened intently as the slam of a car door was slowly followed by the loud turnover of a sputtering engine. At least he got the car working on the first try this time.  
She knew the minute Cross had driven out of sight by the fading hiccups of the old car, but still she waited until the dull rumble of the engine was completely out of hearing.  
Silence.  
Finally.  
Tossing the book to the side Ellen slipped off the bed and in two bounds was at the poor excuse for a bathroom. Reaching under the sink counter Ellen grabbed her small 'unmentionables' bag, as Cross so maturely referred to it, and tugged out the small notebook hidden under the feminine products.  
Shoving the spiral notebook in the back pocket of her jeans as she stood, carelessly tossing the bag back in place, Ellen then leaned on the counter to steady herself as she reached for the mirror.  
Hanging over the sink it could barely be considered a reflective surface anymore, cracked and smudged with who knows what, but it did have its uses.  
With quick, practiced movements the teenager dug her nails under the frame of the mirror, trying not to think about what may be getting under her nails, and gently teased out the edge of a twenty dollar bill.  
It wasn't much, but she went through a good bit of trouble to switch out the twenty with a handful of random bills in Cross' wallet so he wouldn't know.  
Her guardian may have been clever, but Ellen was smart enough to use his own misgivings against him.  
And one of those was his mistrust of banks and a gambling habit. Extra cash lying around and fights with cheaters were the best circumstances to slip a few extra bucks from his wallet. Hey, two or three bucks could be the difference between catching the bus and flagging down a cab.  
Prize in hand Ellen dropped to her knees beside her bed, and snatched her worn down, cheap, black backpack from underneath the bed curtain. Unzipping it with sharp movements she flipped through the pockets, mumbling her way through each item she came across. “Holy water, candles, matches, lighter, water, sand, chicken blood...”  
Good thing no one else was in the room to bear witness to her odd assortment of items. It was pure luck she had this job today- she was running low on supplies.  
Ellen may have been making extra money off of her side jobs, but they weren't frequent enough, or lucrative enough, to cover travel costs and groceries and her covert supplies.  
Well, groceries was a rather generous term for the take out they were forced to order since Cross couldn't be bothered to pay extra for a room with a kitchen, or a hotel with room service.  
When he remembered to save money for rent, that is. And no, it didn’t all go towards cigarettes and booze- it also went to trinkets, gas, haircuts, and 'school books'. Cross may skimp on clothes money and avoid rent, but he didn't hold back on educational materials. Mostly ‘cause it was his fault Ellen wasn't in school, and he had no teaching skills to think of, so homeschooling herself was their only option most of the time.  
Ellen couldn't complain really, at least she was still getting some kind of education. Not that she was the most focused of students, but it was something to do while spending hours alone in their hotel room whenever Cross was on a job.  
And clothes money wasn't that important to Ellen anyway, not like books; she would gladly wear the same three outfits if it meant she didn't have to try and borrow books from nearby schools that would question her educational status.  
Zip up hoodie on, bag over her shoulder, Ellen was about to step out the door when she froze, foot raised. The wards- she forgot to open the wards, and Cross would definitely notice. Scrambling to remember the pronunciation Ellen gave that up as her balance shifted and she had the choice to put her sneaker down or fall ungraciously out of the motel doorway.  
"Patefacio."  
Bracing herself against the frame to keep from falling, Ellen looked down at the edge of the worn rug beneath her back foot. Since she could still see the line of ash, unbroken and unchanged, she must have opened the ward in time.  
Good thing latin was a dead language and didn't need to be said correctly to work.

* * *

  
It was typical for Ellen to find herself in churches or old houses for her jobs, but being inside a pastors house was a first for her. The poor young man was more worried about his scared parishioners than the rather unfortunate fate that could befall him if he tried blessing the house one more time. Generally blessings worked, but when it wasn't someone of their faith, it worked a lot less effectively.  
At least, that was how Ellen explained it to the young man.  
She didn't really have the heart to tell him that the 'ghost' he thought was haunting his house was actually a little more angry and a lot less sentient. Some referred to them as poltergeist, others demonic spirits, but Cross just called them akuma, the Japanese identifier. It made his experience seem more extensive and exotic. In reality it was just the name that had stuck with the group he trained with, but after a few jobs of her own Ellen had to agree it worked pretty well to inspire confidence in her clients.  
That confidence actually got her an audience today, which was not something she wanted to encourage, but she couldn't really discourage. If the guy wanted to stay in the room where an active exorcism was in process, that was his choice. Really it just meant she had to make more of a show out of the exorcism, which was a pain but was better than having the client doubt the effectiveness of her methods.  
Pulling back her hair into an untidy ponytail, Ellen crouched down by her bag. She had already moved the furniture out of the center of the room, and sprinkled holy water into the four corners, as well as the compass points for good measure. Now she dug in her bag and pulled out a stubby piece of chalk, rolling up the right sleeve of her hoodie as she kneeled on the floor and sketched out a rough circle on the hardwood.  
“Do you have all the supplies you need? Do you need more space, cause we can move out some of the furniture if you need us to. I've heard these exorcisms can be messy, so it would probably be a good idea to move the furniture anyway, what do you think?” the young man kept chattering on, occasionally throwing out questions, though he wasn't leaving much time for Ellen to answer them.  
Not that she was really planning to answer. But if he kept this up Ellen was going to have to say something; she needed all her concentration to recite the prayers for protection, if she wanted to be sure it worked for them both. She didn’t want to encourage more questions though; if the Father knew that most exorcisms were more words and less action...well let’s just say she wouldn't be able to afford a taxi ride back.  
He continued to rattle off questions as Ellen wiped the chalk dust off her hands onto her jeans, dug out her lighter and candles and begun to lay them around the circle.  
“Is the ghost in here now? Is he all right? Are there any family member he wishes to speak to? Though I guess it could be a she-”  
“Father, this might be easier if you weren't asking so many questions.” Ellen finally said, turning away from the last few candles she had to light to give the Father her full attention.  
“Oh sorry, have you begun already? How are you going to exorcise it? Does it begin as soon as the candles are lit?”  
Well; maybe the young father didn't know what an exorcism looked like, which meant she was safe to use her own exorcism techniques.  
But since she already had the props set up she might as well go through with the charade. And if someone else came in, it would be best to throw in some elements of a Portuguese exorcism. It may not have been a church ordained method, but at least it was recognized by the church.  
Heaving a sigh Ellen let him rattle off a few more questions before she interrupted. “I have a bit more to set up before I begin, so if I could have silence.” being straight forward rather than polite was easier at the moment.  
“Yes, yes of course, excuse me.” his quick apology was accompanied by a slight bow which made Ellen feel like she was too harsh.  
“It could get a bit, well, dangerous in here.” Ellen intoned, glancing one last time over her almost prepared circle as she fidgeted with the glove on her left hand. “You probably should leave the room-”  
“You're the one who needs to be leaving.” surprised both priest and freelance exorcist turned towards the main parlor doors to see two black clothed figures enter. Long hair was all Ellen noticed before her gaze centered on the silver rose star on the boys long buttoned up jacket. The girl beside him had the same emblem, but her cropped jacket was more ornate and showed off her black jeans and gray top.  
The two were about Ellen's age, but she was less concerned with their similarities and more concerned with the differences she was sure they would expound upon. Namely, that she wasn't a Black Order exorcist. Never mind that if Komui got his way, she would be joining these teenagers in classes soon; her clothes didn't have the rose cross, and that would be enough, now and in the future.  
Tightening her glove, Ellen snatched her bag up off the floor.  
She was done here.  
As long as members of the Black Order were around, she couldn't be.  
“But the exorcism has already begun.” the priests confusion was made more evident as he continued to glance back and forth between the advancing party and his previous companion who has begun gathering together her supplies.  
At least she hadn't finished lighting the candles yet. It was a lot harder to stop an exorcism when you were in the middle of it. It invited too many trouble makers into your circle.  
Not that ending it before you finished setting up was any better, but if the Black Order wanted to kick her out, Ellen would let them deal with the mess.  
“This moyashi hasn't done anything but light a few candles. I bet hes never performed an exorcism before.” With her back to the new party Ellen felt safe enough to roll her eyes at this statement. What did he know about real exorcisms? Though at least she knew her preference for baggy clothes was still enough of a disguise at first glance; meant she wouldn't have to worry too much about drawing unwanted attention.  
“Kanda really!” the girl with him exclaimed, drawing Ellen’s surprised attention back to the newcomer with this familiar voice. All Ellen needed to see was dark green-black hair falling in pigtails to confirm who it was, and she knows this girl can't see her face. There were few people who would knew who Ellen was in the Order, and it was very likely this girl was one of them. And being caught in the middle of an active exorcism would make it harder to keep this from Cross and the Black Order.  
Seeing that she had Ellen's attention, the young woman stepped towards her but Ellen was quick to turn her face away in the guise of gathering up more of her things. “I'm sorry that Kanda said that, we don't know you so we can't make judgments like that.”  
Shaking her head rather than speak Ellen dumped the still melted wax into one of her ceremonial bowls. She'd have to scour it later, but it was better than waiting for the candles to cool down fully and be subjected to this girls curiosity.  
“But Kanda is right,” The young woman said, crouching down to help Ellen gather her things together. Pulling her hood up Ellen tried to discourage the teenagers help with a quick swipe of any materials within the young woman's reach. The teenager was apparently unfazed that Ellen wasn't being very pleasant; the red head could still see a smile from the corner of her eye.  
“The Black Order was called and since it is church property we are obligated to handle the matter.” the female exorcist continued with her apology, still kneeling down beside the red headed freelancer.  
“It's fine.” her low words were hopefully enough to keep up a charade of being male. She didn't need two order exorcists asking questions about a female exorcist.  
“I don't know why you bother Lenalee.” The young man took a few steps past Ellen, not even looking her way. Though Ellen took the chance to look his way; a quick glance showed hair too long for a guy, a sword sheath strapped to his back, and a vague impression of Asian features. “The moyashi can go, the Black Order has precedence.”  
“But this-” The pastor looked at her confused, and Ellen shook her head subtly as she stood, the last bowl in her hands and her bag on her shoulder. It was asking for trouble to argue with Black Order exorcists in their own city. The priest frowned, another emotion in his eyes that Ellen wasn't too sure she wanted directed at her, being a bit too close to pity but on the border with sympathy.  
“I hope we can work with you in the future.” the girl said, and Ellen departure was abruptly halted by a hand in her way. Her first instinct was to raise her hand as well to exchange pleasantries, but the light glancing off the rose cross on the girl’s jacket reminded Ellen that this wouldn't be her best course of action. An active exorcist touching her left hand would bring too many questions.  
Exchanging the polite gesture for a move to hide her face, tugging her hood down further, Ellen took a step back.  
"Maybe, sure." she said, feeling slightly guilty for her rude actions as the poor girl seemed crestfallen, pulling her hand back quickly.  
“Leave the moyashi alone Lenalee, we have work to do.” this statement was followed by a slight scratching sound that made Ellen want to turn and see what kind of weapon this boy just drew, but she needed to get out of there.  
“Oh um, okay, it was nice to meet you.” the pigtailed girl said, stepping out of Ellen's way.  
“You too.” she muttered as she passed, nodding a goodbye to the pastor as she skirted by him out the living room.  
“Moyashi? What does that even mean?” Ellen muttered as she stalked out the door.

* * *

  
As if it wasn't bad enough that she was kicked out of her job, she used a good chunk of her money on a taxi to try and make it back before Cross and it wasn't even worth it.  
Walking up the block from the corner the taxi dropped her off at, Ellen took one glance over the parking lot and kept going.  
Cross' car was already parked outside their motel room.  
Keeping her head down she skirted the edge of their side of the motel, cutting through the generic line of bushes and the unsanitary pool area to avoid being seen through the front office. She didn't know if Cross had managed to piss off the manager yet and she didn't want to risk any questions. Once free of the motel grounds Ellen booked it down the sidewalk- she probably had less than ten minutes to create her alibi, less if Cross had been back for awhile. Her only feasible excuse was a feminine emergency, but she would need a receipt and merchandise to make that believable.  
There was no way to judge how long he had been back, and though she was sure she didn't leave anything incriminating out, there was always the chance he would look under the bed and notice her bag gone. Well, realistically he would never stoop down to look under the bed, but if one of his cigarettes or his lighter fell... she was pretty sure he would have questions about the absence of her emergency bag. If he did notice and didn't ask, she would be worried about what was on his mind.  
When she walks in late all Cross had to say was her name and she knew he was going to scold her.  
Waving the plastic bag around Ellen immediately started with “I ran out of pads and had to run down the road,”  
It’s almost comical how fast Cross mouth closed and his eyes moved from the bag, to her face, and then to the TV, dismissing the conversation.  
"Yah, well, remember to close the wards behind you next time."  
Feeling herself tense up Ellen forced herself to keep her countenance relaxed and casual, even while a slew of swears runs across her mind. She couldn't believe she forgot to shut the wards again!  
“Even if no one is in the hotel you can’t leave the wards down.” Cross said as she made her way across the room.  
“Got it.” Ellen confirmed, holding up the bag, “Can I?” she asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from showing her amusement. He didn’t even look at her, frowning at the TV as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.  
Sometimes the p word was as useful as it was annoying. Especially with self-centered men.  
Closing the bathroom door behind her, Ellen thought it was a good thing Cross didn’t care to know when her period was. She used the same excuse last time he beat her back, just last week.  
Since she had technically broken curfew the other night, Cross had been even more attentive to her movements than usual. Most of the time he didn't care how she occupied herself while he was working as long as she did her school assignments and stayed out of trouble. But now he had to actually act parental and 'ground' her. Honestly Ellen knew she had worried him, mostly because she hadn't even tried to contact him when it got late. And since this summer she always called him when she was out late.  
Though, she still couldn’t remember how she even got to the cemetery, not to mention why she stopped there. Ellen just remembered being tired after her job and wanting to rest. With so little practice in using her abilities, it was hard to judge when she had reached her physical and spiritual limit, especially combined with regular use of her innocence.  
At least that day she was able to go with the lesser of two evils and say she met someone new at the mall who took her to a family party. It started out bad, but when Cross saw that her new friend was such an innocent looking girl who was considerate enough to make sure Ellen got home, he cooled down. There was no way to argue with the cute and determined teenager, especially when she got her angelic mother on the phone. Honestly, Mrs. Kamelot sounded like a saint, and her worry over a stranger was touching. All Rhode had to say was she drove a new friend home from the twins party because she was sick, and Mrs. Kamelot was asking if Ellen was okay.  
The only reason her grounding didn’t include actual guard dogs was because Cross wouldn't waste the money on them. Though she would prefer that to having Cross questioning her every move.  
Scowling at that thought Ellen finally emerged from the bathroom, steam escaping into the stuffy room.  
“Brat sit down, we need to talk.”  
Surprised the young woman sat on the closest bed, absentmindedly drying her hair as she eyed her guardian; usually he just told her how things were going to go and she argued from there. He didn't often request she sit down for a talk.  
“About what?” she ventured, vigorously rubbing the ends of her hair with the cheap motel towel.  
“Komui want's you to take the test tomorrow.”  
“What?” throwing the towel down she faced the red head with a look of disbelief, “Why the sudden rush?”  
“Doesn't matter.” He said dismissively, “You're going to the school for 8.”  
“But I barely started studying today.” she whined  
“Stop the whining, you agreed to go to school again,”  
“Agreed my ass,” Ellen muttered, glaring down at her towel as if it was responsible for this injustice; it was either agree or be suffocated by the overly affectionate lab coat wearing principal, Komui.  
He was a friend of Cross' so they had met a few times, but Ellen barely remembered his name. She did however, unfortunately or fortunately, remember his sisters name; Lenalee, her new best friend if Komui Lee had anything to say about it. And he had a lot to say about it. And a lot to share, including buckets of pictures and long winded stories.  
Ellen couldn't speak for Komui's sister but Ellen wasn't too confident about them being 'best friends.' As it was, they had yet to properly meet- if you didn't count running into each other at the pastors house just hours earlier (cause really, how likely was it that there was another Lenalee in the Black Order?)  
“Shut it.” Cross snapped, “You are going to take the test, and if you don’t pass you’re still going so don’t screw it up.”  
“Ugh,” with that perfectly literate response Ellen fell back on the bed, throwing her arms over her eyes to block out the cheap motel lights. “I can’t stand school.”  
“Too bad,” Frowning at this Ellen was tempted to lie there and contemplate her sad fate all night, but Cross wouldn't have that and began to nettle her.  
“Unless you want to be in all the freshman classes-”  
“Hell no.” Ellen’s adamant statement barely registered with Cross, the red head continuing to calmly drink his beer and click through the channels as if she hadn't just interrupted him, “I’m a junior, taking mostly senior level courses. I am not going to share classes with immature brats.”  
“Then start studying. You have 12 hours.” The amusement behind the advice rubbed at her already thin patience, so Ellen did the only reasonable thing she could think of: She rolled over and screamed into her pillow.

* * *

  
A crackling fire lit up a small parlor, illuminating the two occupants, who were both preoccupied by their own thoughts.  
A pre-teen girl in her school uniform kicked her mary janes in the air as she lay on her stomach beside a chair. Her dyed blue hair was an oddity, but for anyone who knew her it surprisingly suited her character. It gave an extra layer to her image of an excitable and outgoing child.  
Seated in the chair was a young man; casual in jeans and a loose white shirt, feet tucked under him, slippers abandoned on the floor before him, and a glass of wine on the table beside him. His good looks made him popular with men and women alike, and his foreign appearance of tanned skin and a Portuguese accent, caught most others attention.  
For once Tyki Mikk had conceded in joining Rhode to work on their schoolwork. Really, he figured if she was asking then she needed the extra motivation as much as he did. After all, it was a lot easier to keep oneself focused on homework if you weren't the only one suffering through it. So here Tyki was, actually spending time at Sheryl's, though luckily the man of the house wasn't home. Tyki did not need any more of his brothers stifling hugs.  
Though it seemed the younger girl still wasn't concentrating on the papers and books spread out before her. Sprawled out beside Tyki's chair, she was leaning on her elbows, staring down at one of her history books. The older boy had thought she was answering the questions at the end of the chapter, but now he was sure she was just staring at the page, as she tapped her pencil against the book repetitively.  
"Rhode, really, could you stop that?" Tyki said, exasperated as he looked up. His brow furrowed as he realized the younger girl didn't even hear him, her eyes on the fire. "Rhode?" he called, and when that didn't work he reached down, laying his hand on her head.  
She jumped at the touch, turning her head up to look at him, dark eyes curious. "What is it Tyki?" Rhode asked, though she still seemed distracted.  
"What's on your mind querida?" he asked, his voice softening as her lips dropped into a worried frown at the question, "Is something bothering you?"  
Rhode nodded, her gaze returning to the fire, and there was silence as she seemed to roll the words around in her mouth.  
"I don't really know how to talk about it." the blue haired girl finally said with a frustrated sigh, rolling over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Well is it a person, or a thing?" Tyki asked, and Rhode shook her head, so he added, "Is it a boy?" a bit of his usual cheeky tone in his voice, earning a slight glare from his niece.  
"No it’s not a boy." She said, annoyed, but that annoyance quickly faded as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. "It’s a girl," she said after another moment.  
Oh?  
Bookmarking his page Tyki laid his course book on the side table, propping his elbows on his knees as he studied his niece. She wasn't alluding to a crush, was she? It would be kind of odd for her to have met someone, since she was usually at home for her homeschooling, or here at the Earls.  
"Do I know them?" Tyki decided that was the best place to start  
"No." was the frank response, then Rhode added, "the twins have met her though."  
"Okay," Tyki put that aside for now, wondering how to narrow down the problem, "So what is going on?" he asked, deciding to go with a direct approach. "How is this girl a problem?"  
"She isn't a problem, per say…"  
"And that means?"  
"I can't say." Tyki frowned at this, studying his nieces expression for any clue of what she meant.  
"Why can't you say?"  
"Cause it’s not my problem to share, and I'm not even fully sure what the problem is." She seemed adamant about this at least, so Tyki let that topic go, moving on to his next concern.  
"So why are you getting involved?"  
"I want to help her." Well that was a surprise. Rhode didn't often want to meddle in the affairs of others, unless she was out to make their day worse.  
"Why do you have to help her?"  
"She doesn't have anyone else." The unexpected reason the pre-teen gave definitely perked his interest now.  
"I don't know if I can help her though," Rhode said, worried frustration evident in her voice again, fists clenching at her sides.  
"What does she need help with?" Tyki asked, curious now about who this girl was, "And how do you know her?" he added off hand.  
"Well, I just met her the other day actually." Rhode said, chipper once again as she sat up, crossing her legs and rocking about happily.  
"You just met her." Tyki deadpanned, and the younger girl nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yep, shes so adorable and lost, like a little puppy, though I guess a kitten would suit her better cause she is so self-reliant, or rather you could call it individuality ‘cause I haven't met anyone like her. Though she does remind me of someone..." as the pre-teen continued to chatter on Tyki couldn't help but stare incredulously at her.  
For all the years he had known his niece, she hadn't seemed so... enamored with someone that she just met, who wasn't family. Though this level of crazy far exceeded her reaction to the twins. Though Tyki liked to think he was still the little girls favorite relatives, sans the Earl, since he always won.  
"Tyki, Tyki, Tyki, Tyki," the pointed reiteration of his name probably meant he should show he had heard the younger girl.  
"What?" he drawled, rolling his eyes.  
"Did you hear me?" she asked, hands on her hips as she glowered at him.  
"If you already know that answer, why ask the question?" he quipped, grinning as Rhode gave an exaggerated sigh, flopping back onto the floor.  
"You are hopeless Tyki, hopeless." Rhode announced.  
Hiding a grin behind his newly picked up textbook the young man nonchalantly returned to his coursework, since it seemed Rhode was in a better mood. He had a test tomorrow in his morning class, and then he had to get to his TA position before B period.  
Just thinking about his teaching internship was tiring; if it wasn't for the Earl's directive, Tyki would have quit his position long before this point. Even so...a different kind of grin pulled at his lips, smug and cold.  
Tyki was nothing if not a faithful actor to the Earls play. And the whole world was his stage, Black Order High included.  
Alas, what would a play be without its knavery and secrets.  
8*8*8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This ending was edited 5/22/16 to include more Tyki, as asked for :) I always liked this studious college student image of Tyki :D Since most fanfics portray him often with a book in hand during quiet moments, I found it was only natural to have Tyki be reading for classes or doing homework in modern au's lol.
> 
> There won't be love at first site- I'm practicing developing relationships between characters. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> BTW I am always looking for new suggestions for good Tyki/FemAllen fanfics so PM me your favorites!
> 
> Thank you again for taking time to read my story!


	3. Tests, An old (new) friend, and Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For my prior readers who may just be tuning in for an update, i added a brief view of Tyki (Yay!) to the chapter before this, and this chapter includes more of him. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Tests, An Old (New) friend, and Stairs

It was way too early in the morning for anything in Ellen's opinion. But at the moment no one was asking for her opinion, since her grumpy expression made it was pretty clear.  
Currently though no one could see her face, squashed as she was under the beret and glasses wearing principal. The oddball had latched on to her the minute her and Cross arrived on the school grounds.  
That was ten minutes ago.  
Suffice to say, Ellen's mood had not improved.  
Even so, she was trying to stay polite, since the principal had pulled a lot of strings to get her in the school under the radar.  
"Um, Komui," the teenager poked his shoulder, "I kinda have to take my test."  
"That's okay! I can sit with you!" Komui said, hugging her even tighter, if that was possible.  
"No, um, I mean-" Ellen stuttered, trying to find a polite way to tell this guy to just get off her.  
"Let her go Komui," Cross said in a detached tone, blowing a line of smoke at the supervisor's face.  
"Marian you can't smoke in here." The shrill exclamation from the over excited man was way too close to Ellen's ear for her own comfort.  
"Komui!" she finally exclaimed, exasperated, shoving at his arms. "If you don't let me go I can't take the test."  
"No, Ellen!" Komui cried, clutching at her arms as she pulled away, "You can't leave me."  
Thankfully Cross finally stepped in and grabbed the beret wearing man by his collar,  
"Enough of this," Cross reprimanded, pulling him away.  
"Don't you have work to do or something?" Cross growled, dropping his grip on the principal and supervisor.  
"Nope, just taking care of Ellen." Komui said with a smile.  
"Supervisor." A female voice, bland of emotion, cut in. All three glanced over towards the office door where a primly dressed secretary stood, a pile of papers in hand. Correction, two look over, because shockingly the dark haired man was gone. The open, high paned window behind his desk was a pretty good indicator of where he went.  
"Good riddance." Cross grumbled, "Get going." He said, a hand on Ellen's back pushing her out of the office.  
Holding back her own grumbles Ellen cast a dark glance at her guardian, but her defiance is interrupted by the secretary.  
"This way Miss Walker." With an effort Ellen forced a polite smile on her face and followed the impeccably dressed older woman out of the main lobby.  
If Ellen hadn't seen the hallways on their way through the school, she would have been a bit more alarmed at how it was so jam packed with students she could barely see the walls around her. As it was, she had to spend most of her concentration on keeping up with the secretary, and less on seeing where she was going. Which really was a mistake in any high school.  
An elbow caught her in the side, and in skirting away from that angry student, Ellen found herself tripping back into a whole group of students.  
"Hey watch it, bitch!"  
Well, at least she knew they didn't mince words here.  
"Are you an idiot or what?"  
Yep; always nice to find a school where the students were so honest with their opinions.  
Shoved out of their way and into the nearby lockers Ellen didn't give them the satisfaction of looking over at their taunts. Instead, brushing herself off, she calmly leaned back against the cool metal and looked for her guide.  
The students around her were dressed in one of two uniforms, which was new to Ellen. She had thought only the exorcists attended this school, but besides their black and silver lined uniform jackets there were students with tan and brown outfits. Surprisingly, there were more students in brown lined jackets and khakis than not.  
Ellen again had to question the wisdom of her guardian signing her up for an exorcist school. Not only would she be dealing with standing out among the students with her odd looks, but most could probably guess the cause of her 'differences.' The stories created by the gossip would definitely be more interesting, sure, but at the cost of people trying to dig into a past she would be loath to share.  
It must have been getting closer to the bell because more and more students were darting into the classrooms, and the hall was slowly but surely clearing. Which meant Ellen was more easily visible to those meandering through the hall. She tried not to self-consciously fix her appearance but after being shoved through the crowd her hair had come loose from her hat and pins, and light white strands were hovering at the edge of her vision.  
Whispers, and not so low questions followed the eyes Ellen felt on her as she hurriedly tucked stray strands under the edge of her beanie, pulling it low over her forehead.  
"Miss Walker, I have other things I need to do this morning." The sharp voice stopped a few stragglers, who easily connected the secretary's words to the odd visitor standing in the hall. The older woman's stance was just one step away from aggravated, her foot tapping as her fingers drummed against the side of her leg.  
"Sorry Ma'am." Ellen hurriedly stepped away from the lockers, smoothing down her shirt and adjusting her hat one last time.

* * *

  
It was a rather vague description to say Ellen emerged from the testing room drained. Rather, she stumbled out, falling against the wall and tilting her head back, gasping in air. Sweet, clean, smoke free air. Damn Cross for inviting himself in and spending most of the test finishing off that pack of cigarettes he bought yesterday. Like she didn't get enough of that at the hotel room. Or in the car. Or anywhere else she went that Cross came along.  
So what if Ellen had muttered that she would pay someone to take the test for her. It's not like she was serious. Okay, so maybe if she had the money she would have. But Cross knew just how much she had to spend, and it wouldn't be enough to bribe any high school student to go through that. If the SAT's were anything like this five hour test, then there was no way Ellen Walker was going to take them. Even if Principal Komui Lee had already signed her up for the test. Maybe if she bartered with the assistant principal she could get out of it. Ellen was pretty sure the woman had trouble enough waiting on her desk, she didn't need to chase the beret wearing man all over kingdom-come.  
Who even knew what that phrase really meant? 'Kingdom come' sounded like a swear, but if Ellen remembered correctly from her short stint at several catholic schools, it was part of a prayer-  
"Ugh, no more brain," with a groan the chestnut haired girl rubbed at her aching forehead, "no more thinking today."  
Even as she said this, Ellen's brain had one more thought for her. Where was Cross?  
Looking up and down the school hallway it was pretty clear that Cross wasn't in her vicinity. It was a well lit hallway that ran the length of one wing of the school, with a clear view in either direction. Apparently it was the less populated end of the school though; there was no one else in the hallway but Ellen.  
"Cross?" even as she voiced the tentative question, Ellen was pretty sure her guardian was long gone. The real question was just how far did he go?  
A bell rang somewhere overhead, muffled by the miles of stone wall separating Ellen from the rest of the school population, motivating the young woman to get moving before she earned another disapproving look from the assistant principal.  
"You better have just gone to the office Cross or so help me-"muttering the teenager stomped her way up the corridor towards a set of steps leading to the next level up. "It's not like it would have been that hard for you to wait…already wasting your time…no common courtesy, I swear," she continued her complaining, glaring at the worn vinyl flooring as she climbed the stairs.  
"Hey, you're not lost are you?"  
The sudden question, and the proximity of the speaker, surprised Ellen and her foot caught on the edge of the step, leaving her to stumble the rest of the way up the stairs. Luckily she was able to avoid falling on her face, but not from her ministrations alone.  
"Oops, sorry to startle you." The hands that had caught her arm were gentle but steady, their touch just light enough to provide support. Following the arm to it’s owner silver eyes met one emerald eye from the boy looking down on her.  
A step above her were two students standing to the edge of a crowded walkway; they were a bit abnormal in looks, but she wasn't one to talk. One had distinctly asian features, with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the other had red hair a shade brighter than her own, with an eye patch over his right eye. Even if the taller asian kid didn't look too friendly, his friend certainly made up for with a wide, exuberant, smile and a glint in his emerald eye.  
"It's all right, that was my fault." Ellen hurriedly apologized, drawing away from this stranger's touch as she pulled herself up the railing to stand on level ground with them.  
Backlit by the multitude of tan jackets behind them, their black jackets stand out, and Ellen was quick to note that both of these boys had the rose cross on the lapels; so they were exorcists.  
"So, are you lost?" the red head asked curiously, while his friend leaned on the wall around the corner, glaring at any students who came too close to him in the crowd.  
The bell must have signaled the switch to lunch, since so many students were out and about; unless the classes all ate lunch at the same time? For the life of her Ellen couldn't remember what kind of schedule the high schools ran to control the flow of students through the hallways.  
"Why would you think I was lost?" Ellen asked huffily, brushing off the knees of her khaki pants to avoid showing how embarrassed this was all making her.  
"Well, you aren't wearing a uniform, and you're in the tech wing, which is the farthest you could get from the office without leaving the building,"  
"Of course it is," Ellen muttered, glancing around the hall as another bell rang, and the students began to move more urgently towards nearby classrooms.  
"Unless," the red head dragged out the word, a lilt to his voice that quickly drew the young woman's attention back to him, "You're new here, aren't you?" He asked pointedly.  
"Um," Looking from the suddenly too close red head to his companion Ellen tried to come up with some explanation that might save her from this boy's exuberance.  
No such luck.  
"You are new!" the red head said, visibly bouncing on his feet in excitement. "Yuu, Yuu did you hear that, there is a new student?"  
Puzzling over why this boy was repeating the word you like a name, Ellen watched as the taller student took a swing at the eye-patch kid, who dodged like this is a usual occurrence. Her eyes caught on a blur of black that swung into view as the other exorcist came around the corner to make another swing at his target.  
"Shut up baka usagi." The asian student cursed, glaring at the red head as he skipped out of reach.  
This red head's friend looked kind of like…no, it couldn't be the same boy, her luck couldn't be that bad. Eyes narrowed as she studied the tall asian teenager, from his long hair to his stance, eyes alighting on the sheath poking over his shoulder.  
"What's your problem?" The taller boy demanded in a sharp tone, noticing her wandering gaze.  
"Where should I start?" Ellen asked smartly in return. If she doubted even a little that this was the boy who dismissed her from her job yesterday, his attitude was enough to cinch the deal.  
"You should start with your name." The red head suggested excitedly, taking a step closer, blocking her view of the other kid.  
Thankfully the bell saved her from answering, and gave her an excuse to step away.  
"Don't you have class; your friend has already left." Ellen pointed out hurriedly, motioning down the hall. Indeed his grumpy companion was almost out of sight swiftly making his way through the hall.  
"Oh no, class!" the red head took off down the hall after his long haired companion; only a few steps away he turned, waving, "I'm Lavi, hope to see you in class soon." He called before turning and running down the hallway.  
"Yu, wait for me!"  
There is a growl and the taller boy, apparently named You, took a swing at him. "Don't call me that!"  
"Well." Relaxing her stance Ellen started off after the two boys; albeit much slower. She really didn't care to be near that girly-haired jerk, (You was such an odd name), but they must have been headed towards the main hub of the school.  
She hoped.

* * *

  
"What do you mean he left?" Ellen asked, staring in disbelief at the dark haired woman before her.  
She had finally found her way back to the office, only to find Komui gone on some errand with Lenalee, no assistant principal, and the strict secretary nowhere in sight. And no chain smoking irresponsible guardian either. No the only person around was this assistant secretary who had been noisily lamenting over losing a file until Ellen had interrupted her to ask about Cross.  
"Oh he left awhile ago. He did wait a bit, but he said if someone asked for him to say he wasn't 'wasting his time'." The last bit was said proudly, as if she felt important for passing on a message from Cross.  
No one should feel Cross' word was worth a dime.  
Suffice to say when Ellen had been less than happy about this, chaos ensued.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" the older woman wailed, smearing her eyeliner across her cheeks as she grabbed at her face, "I should have made him stay."  
"No, um, you really couldn't have done that," Ellen tried to soothe the older woman,  
"I should have!" she continued to wail, knocking things off her desk with each movement.  
The only thing she hadn't managed to knock over was the sign with her name on it- mostly because it was written on a blank magnet shaped like a conversation bubble and attached to the front of her desk. Miranda Lotto was written on it; not a sure name Ellen could recognize, but then again she didn't really care to learn peoples names.  
Ah, wait, she could use that.  
"Your name is Miranda right?" Ellen interjected quickly.  
The older woman nodded enthusiastically, hands clasped tightly before her.  
"Where are you from, I've never met someone with that last name?"  
"Germany." The dark haired woman said, patting a few stray hairs back into her bun; Ellen wasn't about to tell her there were more than a few strands out of place.  
"What part of Germany? Did you ever see the Berlin wall?" Grasping for some kind of common ground, Ellen slipped into one of the few history topics she cared to pay attention to- landmarks.  
"I saw the wall, yes."  
"I wanna see it some day, is it nice?" Ellen asked, leaning against the front counter.  
"Oh, well, yes, it is," Miranda said, seemingly flustered by the attention. Feeling that they are moving into murky waters again Ellen changed the subject.  
"That is so cool, maybe someday I could go," She began, sweeping down to grab her bag as she spoke, "but for now I have to head home."  
"How are you going to get home?"  
"Um I was just going to walk." Ellen said as she stepped back towards the door, dying to make her escape.  
"You can't walk all that way,"  
"It really isn't that far." Ellen tried to assure the older woman, but Miranda continued to speak over her.  
"There are no motels closer than two miles, you can't walk so far alone."  
"I'm really fine Miranda," the younger girl sighed out, rubbing her now aching forehead, watching in confusion a moment later as the woman froze up, thinking intently. "um, Miranda?" Ellen asked cautiously, stepping up to the counter.  
Whipping around the older woman slammed her hands down on the cheap wood and leaned over, an intense look on her face as she moved closer.  
"I will drive you home." She declared, a determined look on her face.  
"Miranda, it's okay, really, I can just walk home." The younger girl began to argue, trying not to let her irritation begin to show. Really, why couldn't this woman just listen.  
Apparently her annoyance was obvious enough for the older woman as Miranda abruptly drew back, her hands meeting her cheeks with a loud slap.  
"And now I'm being a nuisance, please forgive me!" she cried out, dragging her nails down her face.  
"Miss Lotto?" A sweet voice called, pitched high to be heard over the wails. Both occupants of the office turned towards the door, surprised to see a short girl standing there, hands behind her back as she glanced around the edge of the frame. Even if her voice hadn't been familiar, Ellen couldn't miss recognizing the deep blue hair; after all, there weren't too many people with dyed hair of her age. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she began with a smile, and then Miranda jumped in.  
"Don't apologize it's my fault I didn't hear you come in!" Ellen barely stopped herself from flinching from the sheer shrill tones that the self-depreciating words were delivered with.  
"But I'm not actually in the room Miss Lotto." The younger girl pointed out.  
Apparently dumbfounded by this point Miranda thankfully goes quiet.  
"Did you need something?" Ellen sighed out, discreetly rubbing at her smarting ears as she threw a curious glance at the blue haired girl.  
She was more curious as to how the younger girl was able to go wandering through the Black Order high in the middle of the school day, but a subtle shake of the head from the girl in question was all the answer she was going to get for the moment.  
"I was just passing by on my way out and I heard all the commotion." She said, adding with a sweet smile, "Is there any way I can help?"  
"Unless you have a car-" Ellen began, and the shorter girl giggles,  
"How else would I have gotten here silly?" she asked  
"The bus." The older girl suggested, innocently twirling a strand of her chestnut hair around a finger as the other girl shot her a meaningful, stern look.  
"Miss Camelot its really all right, we can take care of things" Miranda began, and Ellen was quick to cut her off.  
"Oh it's all right Miranda, I'll just take the bus." As the older woman opened her lips to protest, the teenager again cut her off, "and Miss Camelot could just walk me out of the building, right?" she asked the shorter girl eagerly; or desperately depending how you looked at it.  
"Of course, I would be glad to show you." Rhode said, seeming to catch on as she stepped into the hallway, motioning for Ellen to follow. "Have a good day Miss Lotto." She said pleasantly.  
"Oh, yes, you too girls." Miranda said and Ellen was only too glad to snag the doorknob and close the office door with only a short wave goodbye.  
"Rhode, what are you doing here anyway?" Ellen asked as the door closed behind them, muffling the sound of Miranda shrieking as the phone rang. "You don't go here, do you?"  
A quick glance at the younger girl had shown that she didn't wear the same uniform, but it was possible there was a third faction to the school that Ellen had yet to see.  
"No silly, of course I don't go here." Rhode said, latching onto Ellen's arm and beginning to drag her down the hallway. "I came to drop off my uncle's lunch."  
"Lunch was a while ago, wasn't it?" glancing around the hallway for a clock Ellen stumbled as she was suddenly led around a corner.  
"You need a watch." Rhode remarked  
"Unless it had a compass on it too, it wouldn't really help." Ellen responded matter-of-factly.  
Giggling Rhode swung their clasped hands as they continued through the halls.  
"Lunch only started a little while ago," Rhode clarified but even as she said this a thought seemed to occur to her and she stopped in place, dragging Ellen to a halt beside her. "What are you doing here anyway? This is an exorcist school."  
"I noticed, thanks." Ellen said dryly, gently disengaging Rhodes grip on her arm. Turning away her gaze wandered up the hallway, but her attention was far from the linoleum and lockers. For a long moment she was silent, but Rhode waited patiently for the red head to gather her thoughts.  
"We've run out of options, so we came back here." Ellen said shortly, the words barely louder than a whisper.  
"Are you going to be training with them?" Rhode asked just as softly,  
"Cross doesn't want me too," was Ellen's answer. Neither mention that this isn't really an answer.  
"So why bring you here? Why enroll you in this school?"  
"They have extensive wards, better than anything Cross could lay down for a motel, or around another school."  
"So it's safer."  
"It's supposed to be." Ellen murmured, left hand slowly rising to cover her left eye, fingertips lingering on the skin under her bangs.  
A soft touch to her hand drew Ellen from her thoughts and she looked down to meet Rhodes soft gaze.  
"You'll be okay Ellen." Rhode said quietly, and Ellen couldn't help but nod her agreement at the surety the younger girl has in this statement.  
Stepping away with one last comforting pat, Rhode turned around, her entire countenance changing.  
The grin on her lips and the amused glint to her eyes revealed more than her next words,and Ellen had to wonder what the younger was planning.  
"Time to go!" she crowed.  
"Go where Rhode, we're already out of the school." Ellen pointed out, motioning to the grassy patch of land that spreads out before them, leading away to different buildings and structures depending which way one was facing.  
There were the dorms, the other gymnasium entrance, the directors home, the library, and a couple of more buildings Ellen wasn't too sure she knew the use for. But no one Rhode would want to go.  
"To my house of course!" the younger girl exclaimed, latching on to the older girls arm, again.  
"Why your house?" Ellen was puzzled but she let Rhode lead her down the steps and to their right where a driveway curved before the main doors before heading off the campus towards the main street.  
"For lunch! Mommy will be so happy to have company!"  
"And what about school for you? Don't you have to get back?"  
"I'm home schooled silly."  
"You are?" Ellen glanced in confusion to the younger girl's uniform. "But-" seeing her look Rhode giggled,  
"Isn't it so cute." She cooed, releasing Ellen's arm to turn in a circle, showing off the short flowy skirt.  
"Um, sure?" the older girl wasn't really one for short skirts, so she couldn't really understand the appeal of this rather showy cloth.  
Giggling Rhode seemed to take that as an answer, grabbing Ellen's hand to continue down the sidewalk to the only car parked at the curb.  
"All set to go?" as they approached the car someone approached from the other direction, his slacks well pressed and shoes and cuffs spotless.  
Ellen had to reassess that pronoun though as their voice reached her ear, and her eyes fell on their features. Definitely feminine.  
"Yep, all set Lulubell." Rhode declared, dragging Ellen to stand beside her, "this is Ellen, she's a friend."  
"From this school Rhode?" the titled Lulubell asked, narrowing her eyes at the teenager before her.  
"Not a problem Lulu." The younger girl said with a surprising amount of seriousness.  
"Rhode," Ellen began, but the shorter girl shooshed her,  
"Well I won't be the one to tell your father about this, or the Earl." The older woman acquiesced, pulling car keys from her pocket and unlocking the car doors with a click of a button.  
"Papa won't mind."  
Well, if he was as wrapped around Rhodes finger as the twins had hinted…Ellen wouldn't be surprised if he brushed Ellen's status aside as easily.  
Apparently Lulubell thought that was the case too cause her reaction is to shake her head and walk away, entering the drivers door of the car and starting up the engine.  
"Get in Ellen, I'm starving." The younger girl proclaimed, popping open the back door and sliding across the seat, patting the seat in earnest as Ellen stood for a moment outside.  
"Are you sure-" she began, but her protest was quickly halted as Rhode grabbed her hand and tugged down, pulling on her arm until she was half kneeling on the seat crouched to avoid hitting the door frame.  
"Yes, yes, come on," the blue haired girl coaxed impatiently.  
"Okay, okay," Ellen assured her, and she couldn’t help but laugh at her friends antics as she found a more comfortable seat in the car before closing the door behind her

* * *

  
**********  
Tyki Mikk was not the kind to act without provocation, or to think without speaking. Sure he usually did the provoking, but that was beside the point.  
So he was surprised when he spoke without thinking, and also surprised the principal, who had surprised him seconds before with an unusual request. A surprising request. Suffice to say there was a lot of unexpected conversation going around the teachers lounge.  
“What do you mean teach the class?” Tyki hoped the higher pitch to his voice wasn't that noticeable- he would never live it down otherwise.  
“Well little Mikk, I mean precisely what I said.” Komui began,  
The principal really needed to give up on that nickname- they were the same height for goodness sake. Maybe Tyki was younger, but he was ages more mature than the enigmatic principal.  
“I need you to teach the Portuguese class.”  
Tyki frowned at the older man from his seat at one of the lunch tables, narrowed eyes watching as he wandered over to the counter and began picking through the coffee supplies.  
“I'm a T.A. Komui,”  
“Call me principal,” the beret wearing man cut in, but Tyki ignored the request,  
“I don't even know what Sr Fernando usually does in class, I just correct papers.” Tyki was becoming more insistent by the minute; he was not here to take a full time position. He had other work to do.  
“All those papers must be related to chapters already covered; just compare it to the textbook.” Komui said flippantly, refilling his bunny coffee mug from the machine. Frankly Tyki was surprised the man was even in the lounge- usually he avoided it since it was an obvious place to be waylaid by his actual principal duties. The main office being the most obvious place the slacker needed to avoid.  
“I can't take a full time position-”  
“Please Tyki!” from cool to begging in 3 seconds, the principal covered the room in two strides and dropped to his knees, hands up in prayer. “No other teacher knows Portuguese, and we can't find a substitute, we need you!”  
Where in the world did the coffee mug he was holding go? The young man was expecting a face full of coffee and had practically jumped out of his seat. Practically, since he didn't do anything so ungraceful. He had completely meant to pull his feet onto his chair, he was definitely going to sit cross legged and relaxed. And he was just stretching, that was why he was clutching the back seat of the chair. He wasn’t trying to stay balanced or anything.  
“Komui, I have classes,” Even as he said this Tyki slowly and carefully, as if backing away from a striking snake, climbed off his chair, putting the furniture between him and the crazy glasses wearing man.  
“We can pay overtime.” Komui said, desperate, snagging Tyki's arms before he can fully extract himself from the chair.  
“It would be a lot of over time, since I am only supposed to be on for 12 hours a week.” Tyki pointed out, but he was seriously thinking about it now. His other job wasn't exactly a paying one, and his apartment rent wasn't covered by his college...  
“Thank you Tyki!” Komui exclaimed, apparently seeing the considerable thought the young man was putting into this and interpreting it as defeat.  
“No, wait, Komui,” Tyki began but the once-scientist-now-principal had already leaped away, pink bunny mug in hand again,  
“I'll catch you at lunch tomorrow with your new schedule.” Komui declared as he headed straight out of the room, goal accomplished,  
“Komui,” Tyki called, and was surprised for a moment when the principal actually popped his head back in the doorway,  
“Oh yah, there will be a new student, don't forget to plan time for tutoring since they are quite behind on their language skills. Toodles!” And he was gone again.  
“What, the, hell,” Tyki cursed lowly, sinking into his chair once again.  
There was a titter of smothered laughter from the corner of the room, and he shot the culprit a glare.  
The dark haired German woman hid behind her companion with a squeak, but said companion didn't bother to hide his amusement as he looked down his nose at Tyki. It was quite an aristocratic look, but wasn't odd coming from this teacher; Count Krory had grown up in high society after all. Even if he had been a recluse until entering work here at Black Order high, he still had the air of one who knew their place.  
Whatever. Here at the school, the Count was as much a blue collared worker as he was.  
Speaking of work, Tyki turned back to his pile of papers and the remains of his lunch.  
Having Komui crash through the door halfway through his boxed lunch had spoiled his appetite. Which ruined the great lunch Rhode had brought him.  
Oh well, maybe he would just drop by their house tonight for dinner rather than joining the Earl at the manor. The older man would understand- after all, who could deny Tricia's so sweet requests and doting; his sister-in-law mothered everyone, power and status be damned. Not even the Millennium Earl could deny her a request, which was probably where Rhode got her persuasive nature from. Not that they were biologically related, but Tricia had raised Rhode since she was young, never questioning Sheryl's sense of duty towards the young parent-less child.  
A bit more enthusiastic in his grading now that he had a plan for dinner that he knew would brighten his day, Tyki returned to his duty. Completely forgetting Komui's last request.

* * *

  
“Geez, took you long enough.” Was the heart warming statement that greeted Ellen when she finally made it back to the hotel. Three hours after she left the school.  
“If you wanted me back sooner you should have waited for me.” The teenager pointed out, wringing out her hair and opening the wards before she stepped through the doorway. A sudden downpour had caught her right as she got off the bus about 15 minutes ago, and of course she hadn’t had an umbrella on her.  
Still, that was better than the two and a half mile walk that would have awaited her if Rhode hadn’t lent her a few bucks for the bus. And walked her to the bus. And drawn Ellen a little map of how to get to the motel from the bus stop.  
Frankly if not for Rhode she would be in a worse mood right now, though she wasn’t about to point that out to Cross and start an unnecessary fight.  
But that didn't mean she wouldn't stop complaining, “After all we haven't been back here for a couple of years, its not like its easy for me to find my way around.”  
And of course her red headed guardian didn’t even pretend he had listened to her complaints; he hated when she whined like a child.  
“Did you at least figure out if there is a bus? I can't be driving you everywhere.”  
“When have you ever.” The comment wasn't entirely fair, since he had driven her to the test that morning, so with a sigh Ellen amended that statement. “It would be nice if you could drive me, and cheaper, but there is a bus to the school so you don't have to drive me, I guess.”  
“Then I won't drive you, you should be able to take care of yourself.”  
“Yes well, it would be nice sometimes for you to, you know,” Ellen trailed off, looking away when Cross' attention moved to her questioningly. “Never mind.” she muttered, trailing to the bathroom with only a short stop to drop her bag by the bed. Before she could enter, her guardians voice called her back.  
"After you shower try this on." Cross tossed a plastic wrapped package on the bed and curious Ellen wiped her damp hands off as best she could before ripping open the plastic unceremoniously.  
What tumbled out was an array of black and white fabric that had been folded nice and neat before she had displaced it. Besides the white button up, everything else was black with silver accents; a black blazer, black and gray ascot, and a skirt that was black with silver accents on the edges. If she didn't look pale already, this certainly wouldn't help her complexion.  
"My uniform?" Well, she should have known Komui would have it already. He was far too excited about her going to his school.  
"Yep, for school tomorrow." Cross said, idly flicking through the tv channels.  
"Tomorrow?" Ellen exclaimed, whipping around to face her guardian.  
"What do you mean ‘tomorrow’?" She asked the red headed jerk currently lounging on the bed and seemingly ignoring her.  
"You are going, no discussion. Now try it on, Komui won't stop texting to ask if you like it."  
“But I just took the test today, there is no way Komui could have me sorted into classes already.” Ellen insisted, voice rising slightly in pitch.  
Surprisingly Cross sighed, throwing an indecipherable look her way, “we both agreed that you couldn’t hang around the hotel all day.”  
“I know, but I thought I would have the weekend at least to prepare for this,” Ellen said, anxiety settling in her chest as she stared at the package on the bed. She hadn’t been to a school since early junior high; she wasn’t ready for this. Maybe she wouldn’t ever really be ready, but she definitely didn’t feel ready right now.  
A hand landed on her shoulder and startled Ellen looked up at her guardian, not having heard or seen him get up.  
“You have dealt with far worse than some moody teenagers.” He said plainly, then removed his hand, returning to his brisk attitude. “Besides, the students at Black Order High are all familiar with the supernatural, and used to odd people and odd occurrences. Of which there will be few at the school, with such permanent wards.”  
Ellen nodded, trying to feel the same level of assurance that Cross had. Picking at the skirt as Cross moved away, she frowned “Can’t I at least wear the boy’s uniform?”  
“This is the girls uniform. You are a girl. Deal with it.” Cross said crassly, preoccupied with looking through his suitcase for something.  
“But I can’t.” Ellen practically shrieked, holding the skirt up for Cross to see, “Do you see how short this is?”  
“And why do I care again?” Cross asked, not looking away from the notebook and file he had pulled from his bag.  
“Cross!” Ellen whined,  
“It wasn’t my decision, take your complaints up with Komui. Just be forewarned that hes the one who sent you the uniform.”  
“Ugh,” Ellen dropped the skirt, glaring down at it and its matching uniform jacket. The black reminded her of the jackets she saw the other day at her botched job, the Rose cross on the lapel solidifying her suspicion; Cross and Komui had indeed signed her up as an exorcist. She still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but it was too late to change it now.  
Cross’ phone buzzed on the table and both occupants glanced at it, one curious and one annoyed. “You still have to try it on.” the older man said pointedly, “If you don’t, Komui won’t leave me alone.”  
“Serves you right.” Ellen muttered, leaving the skirt where it is and digging her pajamas out of her small suitcase. “Just tell Komui he’ll see it tomorrow.” She responded before sweeping into the bathroom.  
Before she could close the door Cross caught the edge of it, propping it open with his foot.  
“Just don't throw away this chance Ellen.”  
Slightly confused as to where this was coming from, Ellen took in the serious look in Cross Marian's eyes before nodding. “I won't.” she said softly. Seeming satisfied with that answer her guardian let her be, returning to his bed.  
Before closing the door Ellen noted that the TV was still muted, but she didn't think much of it at that moment. Its not like this was the first time the older man had actually concentrated on his work files, though he didn't have a job assigned currently.  
Shrugging away that line of thought, since it really wasn't like it concerned her, Ellen turned her attention back to the hot shower she so desperately needed at the moment.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had a reader make a comment about Tyki that got me thinking; I as a reader would be begging for glimpses of Tyki right now. Which made me realize that I had imagined all this information, these plot points that would play in later, but never actually thought to make them in to scenes. So now I am! This means I'll probably be making a few more edits on each chapter I have already published, but I would rather make edits and redo chapters then deprive my readers of Tyki :D


	4. The First Day of School, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that this is late- or at least it feels late, I am trying to put up each chapter monthly, but I always feel like I made you wait too long. To make it worse this isn't even the full update (I'm so sorry!)I'm gonna call this Chapter 3 Part 1 cause I wanted to post something on time (semi on time.) If I'm gonna keep all the chapters around the same length this Part 1 and 2 thing may happen a few times…
> 
> Anyway…For my followers and previous readers, I advise you to go back and re-read the end of Chapter 2 before you begin this one. After a comment from a reader I started thinking about just where Tyki becomes a part of this story. And in bits and pieces he is always a factor. There are events and situations that lead to him and Ellen interacting, that happen in tandem to Ellen's own changes. And rather than trying to cover it all when they meet, I decided to tease all my readers with short glimpses at Tyki and his life. I hope you enjoy them.

CHAPTER 3

8******8  
The next day Ellen was rudely awakened by Cross pulling her off the bed by the blankets, after she had just drifted off again from the obnoxious ringing of his work phone.  
"Really?" this exclamation was met with a grunted command to get up, and a light kick to her side, cushioned further by the blankets. "What?" Ellen snapped as she finally untangled herself enough to prop up on her elbows and see her chain smoking guardian standing over her.  
"It's too early for this bull shit girl." he muttered, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Surprised by his current nonchalance, the teenager was warier than if he had snapped at her in his usual morning manner.  
Sitting up properly Ellen brushed her hair back over her shoulder, pulling it back into a messy ponytail as she studied the older man. He studied her right back, and the look in his eye was calm and determined; which showed just how much trouble the sixteen-year-old was in.  
"What is it?" she asked upfront.  
"School. Get up." he said, tossing a pile of clothes onto her lap.  
"What?" staring down at the uniform, the conversation from last night suddenly bubbled up, "Oh,"  
"Shouldn't you be more excited about this," Cross grumbled, traipsing back over to his bed to snatch his cigarettes from the bedside table.  
"Probably," Ellen said wryly, shaking out the skirt to stare at it. As if being spotlighted as an exorcist in the black jacket wasn’t bad enough, the skirt was atrociously short. How was she supposed to wear this?  
"Well then pretend, at least long enough to get there on time. I don't need Komui driving out here to get you."  
"Would he?" Ellen asked, surprised. Yes the principal and Black Order Headquarters Supervisor was clingy, but she wasn’t sure he would be that accommodating.  
"He threatened to, and I will not put up with his shit this early in the morning, so get up." Cross' words weren't very convincing, since Ellen would much rather be driven around by anyone but her -god-how-did-you-get-a-license guardian. The second kick, this time to her leg, and the foot in her face, are convincing though.  
"Cross stop, that’s so gross," Ellen complained, scrambling away from the obviously unwashed foot.  
Chuckling to himself the adult, in the barest sense of the word, stepped away to his scratched up leather suitcase and began pulling out clothes.  
Sighing Ellen dragged herself off the floor and snatched her own bag up before stealing the bathroom. Usually Cross' antics made her smile, if only because he was amused, but today she really didn't want to be happy. She wanted to not be going to school. And not at the end of September, after the term had already gotten underway.

* * *

 

“Right, left, right, right, left,” brushing her hair out of her face as she looked from hastily scribbled directions to the fluorescently lit hallway, Ellen briefly spared a thought to whether it was worth the energy to beg another uniform exception from Komui so she could cover her hair.  
That was a worry for later though. When, (if) she found her A period class.  
For a school associated with the supernatural, they had a lot of normal, mundane posters up about tickets to some sporting event, club activities, and even reminders to schedule SAT’s.  
She was one of the few people in the hallway, which she preferred at the moment, taking the time alone to try to rid herself of habitually tugging her skirt down. Why the hell was this thing so short! If they were supposed to be training to fight, why would they ever make a uniform with such short skirts?  
Ellen had almost gotten away with wearing her own pants, but Komui had caught the ‘uniform infraction’ and was less than happy about it. All she wanted was her schedule, but he refused to let anyone give it to her until she ‘abided by the rules’ and changed into her uniform skirt. He had wasted her entire homeroom period arguing with her.  
Why couldn’t she just wear the boy’s uniform? It was much more practical.  
She had tried asking Komui, but he certainly hadn’t listened when she asked him.  
Well, to be fair, he did have other, more important things, on his mind at the time.

8*8*8  
Five minutes before  
Sulking after having been made to change into the uniform, Ellen returned to the main office, hearing her name as she opened the door.  
“And when Ellen gets back remind her about the wards Reever-”  
“What about the wards?” Ellen asked, letting the door close behind her. All the occupants jump at her voice, and the older student was curious about the new face among them. She expected Komui and Miranda, maybe even the secretary she met yesterday, but she didn’t know the man standing beside the principal.  
“Oh, Ellen, good timing,” the principal made to move towards her, then, seeing her attention on his companion, Komui motioned from the man beside him to Ellen.  
“Reever this is Ellen Walker. Ellen, this is Reever Wenham, the assistant principal.”  
Taking a step forward, the red head met the young man halfway, holding out her right hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She said politely, taking in his features. He was probably in his late twenties, with rather messy light brown hair, a matching goatee, and tired looking eyes.  
“Same here,” Reever’s casual manner was evident in his work attire, which was a lab coat over jeans and a button up shirt.  
With introductions over Komui returned to the matter at hand, “I was going to leave a message with Reever as I have to run,” he began, pointedly waving a file in his hand, “but since you’re here I have to ask you to stay on campus during school hours.”  
“Why?” was the automatic reaction from the teenager, but she amended that question at Komui’s puzzlement. “Am I the only student you have requested that of?” she asked, a hard note entering her voice.  
“You know as well as I do that there is a reason for this Ellen,” an authoritive tone entered his voice and the red head scowled, but not because of his words. Rather what they indicated.  
“Cross told you, then.” She said coldly, hands tightening on the strap of her messenger bag, averting her eyes.  
The teenager caught movement out of the corner of her eyes, following each step of a pair of black dress shoes; a white coat fluttered at the edge of her vision as the same person leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
“He only told me enough to keep you safe Ellen.” Komui said softly, kind even as Ellen avoided his gaze “It is your choice what else to share with me.”  
There was an expectant pause and Ellen nodded that she understood.  
With one last, comforting squeeze of her shoulders Komui stepped back again.  
“The wards are most effective in the buildings, but as long as you are within the campus boundaries they should help.” He assured her, voice back to normal volume.  
Ellen nodded in answer. There was silence and she knew Komui was watching her but she didn’t meet his gaze.  
Thankfully the bell broke the silence and the school leaders stepped into action.  
“Reever can you take Ellen to her first class, I really should be gone already.” The dark haired man’s request was met with an affirmative and an enthusiastic push towards the door.  
“Just go Komui, I’ll get Ellen situated.”  
Nodding at his colleague, the man turned a crazy grin her way, completely 180-ing his mood; “I knew that skirt would look great on you!” he exclaimed.  
He was lucky Ellen didn’t have any of her books yet as she resorted to glaring heatedly at him.  
Hurrying out the door with a last good luck tossed her way, the principal finally exited the main office, leaving the occupants to embrace the peace he had left behind.  
“Here is your schedule Ellen,” Reever held out a paper, getting straight to business as well. “Each of your teachers will have to sign it to confirm your classes.”  
The moment she took the paper the assistant principal began ushering her towards the exit.  
“Go on, your first class is in room 311, Algebra II,”  
“But what about introductions-” Ellen began to interrupt, anxious again, as Komui had promised to walk her to her class and introduce her.  
“Mr. Durant is not a fan of interruptions so he probably won’t ask you to introduce yourself.” Reever assured, and at his pause Ellen hurried to jump in with her other problem.  
“I don’t know how to get there.”  
Seemingly someone had warned the assistant principal of her horrible sense of direction because he didn’t question it, rounding the counter and snatching a pad and paper from near the phone. With quick, smooth cursive he scrawled out a mini map of hallways and labeled objects such as stairs and libraries.  
“Here, just follow the turns and you should end up at a T, you’ll want the left, and your class will be on the right.” Even as he handed her the paper Reever was shuffling Ellen out the door and into the hallway.  
“I’ll want the left?” Ellen questioned the turn of phrase but the office door had already swung shut behind her. Well. Guess everyone was really busy today.  
Sighing she glanced down at her directions and started on her way.

8*8*8

Having finally reached the T that Reever spoke of, Ellen glanced at her watch, groaning when she realized she was 15 minutes late. So much for a good first impression.  
Checking the numbers on the classrooms to both sides of the dead end, the meaning to the phrase ‘you’ll want the left’ was a bit more understandable when she found her classroom on the left side of the split in the corridor.  
Stuffing the paper back in her pocket the young woman smoothed down her skirt and tugged her jacket down a bit; how could she ever get comfortable in this skirt? Taking a deep breath she made sure her bangs were swept over her forehead, and tucked any stray hairs behind her ears.  
Peeking in the window on the door of classroom 311, the nervous girl could see the students bent over their books, working in silence as the teacher corrected papers at his desk.  
Maybe no one would notice her entrance?  
Taking a fortifying breath Ellen reached out and turned the doorknob, the creaking of the door causing more than one head to shoot up. Lips tightening into a polite smile the teenager crossed the short distance between the entrance and the teachers desk, trying to ignoring the increasing stares.  
Guess everyone did notice.  
“Um, hi, sorry I’m late,” she nervously began, holding out her schedule for the teacher to take, “The Assistant Principal said you had to sign this?”  
“Ah, you are the new student, Walker was it?” the older man asked, adjusting his far too small glasses as he shuffled through papers on his desk. Peering at one he nodded to himself. “Yes,Walker.” He removed his glasses and looked up at her again, “Welcome to my class Miss Walker.”  
With a quiet thanks at the portly, and balding, old man Ellen held out her schedule again. Wordlessly the teacher accepted it, signing beside the first period class before handing it back to her.  
“There is a free seat over by that chalkboard, books are in the back, and the assignment is on the board behind me,” he said impassively, “Check in with me at the end of class for your make-up work.” He added, waving her on.  
Thanking him again the red head turned around and found herself facing the curious gazes of her classmates. Most of the class seemed to consist of students in the tan uniform jackets, but the teenager didn’t exactly take the time to look everyone over. Ducking her head Ellen quickly crossed to the indicated seat, ignoring the curious whispers that had started up.  
Only six more hours and three more periods to go; hooray.

* * *

  
After arriving to her next class late, which she expected to happen (really, why have such a large school for such a small student body), Ellen had tried to engross herself in the assigned reading to satisfy her rather irate English teacher.  
Tried being the key word.  
It wasn’t like the story was boring, but she couldn’t seem to concentrate on the page before her. She had already re-read the same paragraph five times now, and it wasn’t even related to the end of chapter questions.  
There wasn’t one single thing bothering her really, so it was rather difficult for her to brush her thoughts aside.  
She had finally gotten a chance to look over her schedule in the pause between lectures only to become rather confused. After fourth period she was signed up for another class, but Ellen was pretty sure the school day ended at 2pm. So what class happened after school that she would have to take? Had Komui put her into some kind of study group? The class had no name, just listed as fifth period. She was already far behind on work with her required courses and adding another class on top of that made her cringe.  
"Miss Walker, can you tell me where you are in the curriculum? If your school was similar to ours- Miss Walker, are you listening?"  
The obvious answer to that was no but if Ellen answered the negative then it would seem she was being rude.  
Not that she even pulled herself out of her inner monologue to hear the teacher’s question.  
And even though it seemed slightly petty in comparison, Ellen was gnawing over her embarrassment at having to wear the uniform. She had gone so long wearing guys clothes, wearing clothes more suited to her gender was just weird. And Komui made it clear this morning that she wouldn’t get away with ignoring the dress code. Maybe she could wear shorts under her skirt…but she definitely didn’t have anything that tight. So that meant going to the store to try and track down something suitable to wear. Who knew how much that was going to cost?  
Ducking her head further behind her textbook Ellen held back a sigh.  
Though if she hadn't been hiding her face she might have seen her semi-savior before he scared the crap out of her.  
A hard poke square in the center of her back was the only indication Ellen had that anyone was even near her, which meant that her first reaction was to try to elbow the person in the gut. Only to remember that she was stuck between an uncomfortably hard school chair and an equally painful desk.  
"See Penelope, she was too engrossed in her reading to hear your question." A boys voice spoke over Ellen's muttered curses as she massaged her aching elbow, at the same time turning to see who had poked her.  
Standing nonchalantly in the row to her left, arms folded behind his head, was a slightly familiar red head with an eye patch and a green bandana.  
The eye patch cinched it- this was the boy who helped her yesterday on the stairs.  
"Lavi Bookman I have told you before about using my first name so rudely. If you don't want another detention I suggest you sit back at your desk." The teacher said sharply and the boy grinned even as he raised his hands in surrender, backing up slowly.  
"And you Miss Walker, don't think I didn't notice that you were ignoring my lesson." Ellen tried to speak up in her defense but the teacher raised her hand for silence. "If you think it deserves so little of your attention, maybe you need more work to do."  
Shocked that this teacher was being harsh Ellen hurriedly tried to apologize. "Ma'am I am sorry I wasn't listening-"  
"Ma'am? Young lady that is just rude! I will see you back here at 2:15 sharp for your detention."  
Ellen could feel her mouth drop in surprise but she snapped it shut immediately as the expected twittering and snickering came from her classmates.  
"But I have class then-" Ellen tried to plead her case, hurriedly flipping through her notebooks for her schedule, but again she was cut off. This time it was because of an unexpectedly sweet voice speaking from a few seats back.  
"Ms. Reagan, the new student has a class at that time. Can she serve her detention later?"  
Confused that this person seemed to know her schedule better than she did, Ellen whipped around and followed everyone's eyes to the speaker in the back.  
It was a dark haired girl, of Asian ethnicity, with a kind smile and a childish air about her, probably helped along by the pigtails she sported.  
She was familiar as well, and cute too, cute enough that Ellen could completely understand the teacher cooling down a bit as she turned to the other student.  
"Am I right to guess your brother, miss Lee?" The teacher asked and the girl giggled. She actually giggled and smiled even more.  
And Ellen just barely kept from slapping a hand to her forehead; Miss Lee, as in Komui's sister, as in the girl Ellen saw the other day at her job. Well, there were worse people to let come to her rescue...like the jerk with the ponytail, K something. Maybe Kevin. Not that she cared to remember that jerks name.  
"Yes, he asked me to show her around since she's going to be joining my program." The young woman said and the teacher nodded sharply before turning back to Ellen.  
"You will be joining the late detention period then, and Miss Lee can show you where that is as well. If you don't come back with a signed slip tomorrow I will assign you another detention." Before Ellen could even affirm her understanding of this sharply given command the teacher stalked back to her desk.  
Frowning Ellen turned back to her book and decided now may be a good time to actually concentrate.  
"Miss Walker." The teacher snapped and Ellen startled enough to drop her book to the floor.  
"Yes?" She quickly asked, ignoring her book for now, though it was easier than ignoring the laughter from around her.  
"See me after class for your extra assignment."  
"Yes ma'a-" Ellen began but caught herself before she could upset the teacher again. "Yes, got it" she said instead.  
As soon as the teacher looked away Ellen leaned down to grab her book, but another hand swooped down and snatched it up before she reached it.  
"Can I have that back?" she asked without pause, left hand held out expectantly.  
"You weren't reading it anyway, so why do you care?" This from the boy holding her book; he was broad in the shoulders, made her think of a jock with his attitude, but otherwise was pretty nondescript in his tan uniform jacket.  
"I already got one detention, I don’t need another." Ellen said honestly.  
Unfortunately, though most people were surprised by her honesty, this guy easily brushed it off.  
"You sure you're an exorcist?" he asked, looking her up and down, eyes resting on her outstretched hand.  
At his gaze Ellen faltered, pulling her hand back; she had unthinkingly reached out with her left hand, and she couldn’t tell but her sleeve might have ridden up slightly, exposing the skin between her glove and her dress shirt.  
"Shut up Rolovo, you barely qualify for this school, let alone as a finder."  
Annoyed the kid in the tan jacket turned around fully now, facing the same meddling red headed boy.  
"You talk big Junior, but you're all brain and no brawn. In a fair fight you wouldn't last a minute against me."  
"I don't need a fair fight, do I?" the eye patch toting boy said, a hand moving to his side. From her angle Ellen could see the edge of a dark object tucked into a holster; it couldn't have been a gun, could it? Now that her mind had supplied the image she couldn't shake it. Cross never mentioned if any of the other order exorcists had guns, so how could she know if it was a normal choice of weapon.  
The cruel boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before he muttered something and tossed the contested book on her desk, cursing.  
"Um, thank you." Ellen quickly thanked the red head, but he didn’t respond, instead studying her rather intently. Then he suddenly smiled.  
"Well you are going to be trouble, nice to meet you Ellen." He said, holding out his empty hand.  
Even thrown off by his words Ellen didn't forget to be polite, immediately shaking the offered hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She said automatically, and then realized fully what he said.  
“Trouble? What do you mean by that?” She demanded, not sure if she should be offended or not.  
“Well first you were falling all over me yesterday, and now today you’re just begging to be saved, I am going to have to work overtime to keep up with you.” He said all this with a wide grin.  
Sputtering, cheeks reddening, Ellen tried to come up with some reaction to that, that wasn’t overwhelming embarrassment.  
“Really Lavi, manners.” The scolding voice belonged to the girl with the pigtails, and she bumped Lavi aside to hold out her hand.  
"I'm Lenalee Lee, it’s wonderful to meet you Ellen."  
“Um, you too.” Ellen returned, shaking hands.  
“My brother has told me about you, though he didn’t have much to say. Cross hasn’t really told us much, and since he usually doesn’t keep in touch we didn’t even learn most of the things we know until recently.” She said all of this pretty fast and it took a moment for the red haired girl to catch up.  
"Cross doesn't stay in touch with anyone." Ellen replied offhandedly, and then added with a smile "Thank you for your help."  
"Of course." Lenalee said, right before the red head behind her almost pushed her over as he rather suddenly threw his arms around Ellen’s neck.  
"You’re so cute!" He crooned and the red haired girl couldn’t hide her blush this time.  
"Lavi if you continue disrupting my class today you'll get more than a detention" the teacher said sharply.  
Lavi barely slackened his grip as he looked over at the teacher.  
"Does that mean I have detention with Ellen?" He asked eagerly.  
The end of the teachers level of tolerance was very evident as she dropped her head into her hands.  
"Why did you stay back a year?" She complained to her hands but no one really paid her any attention.  
"Lavi that isn't exactly a good thing." The dark-haired girl told off her friend but he wasn't really listening, looking at the young woman who was trying to gently pull his arms off her.  
"Ellen aren't you excited that we get to have detention together?" Lavi enthusiastically questioned the girl but her not so subtle response was to pinch his arm. Hard.  
As he yelped and jumped away, crying to Lenalee about Ellen being mean, said girl calmly brushed off her shoulders and turned away. He was lucky it wasn’t her left hand.  
Without another word she opened her book and concentrated on the story she was supposed to be reading the entire time, and the questions that followed.  
She doesn't pay attention at all as Lavi continued to make a fuss and Lenalee scolded him. Or the half smile on her face as her eyes skim over the words.  
Maybe, maybe, this future would be a bit brighter.

* * *

  
Not surprisingly, Ellen figured the two trouble makers would wait outside the class room for her. Well to be fair one trouble maker and one hero.  
Cross always said she had a kicked puppy dog aura - an observation she definitely denied as often as it was said.  
"Thank you for waiting for me Lenalee." Ellen greeted the young woman politely, ignoring her companion.  
"Don't I get a hello too?" The red head whined but Ellen ignored him.  
"How is your elbow?"Lenalee asked suddenly, tipping the new girls books up to glance at the arm underneath.  
"Covered by my uniform." Was Ellen's bland response as she leaned back to move away from the touch, bringing a frown to the other girls face.  
Seeing that frown Ellen sighed, and though she felt like this girl got invested in her way too quick, she corrected herself.  
"Bruised, but that's all." Ellen said, words that Lenalee smiled at.  
"Good." Lenalee said happily and Ellen shook her head absently; this wouldn't last long. Not once they saw... well once they spent a bit more time with her.  
She would indulge them for now at least; it wasn't like she knew anyone else who shared classes with her, and it would take too long to find on her own.  
The annoying one asked Lenalee a question and they began walking down the hall, Ellen trailing behind them after slipping her messenger bag over her shoulder.  
Glancing around the hall out of the corner of her eyes Ellen didn't see any hint of a warding; no glimmer, no hot or cold feeling, not even the faint buzz some of them gave off.  
Cross had at least been right when he said this school would be a bit easier for her to handle on one end. When he said it was warded better than anything he could do alone, she hadn't quite believed it could be as peaceful as their motel room.  
Concentrating on that so intently Ellen drifted onto the wrong side of the hall, apparent by the number of people she walked into before she hurriedly stepped out of the way. And found herself in the way of the other side of the hall as she coasted to a stop when she realized she had no clue where Lenalee went.  
Suddenly someone walked right into her and Ellen barely kept herself standing, which was a miracle with how clumsy she could be. Quickly turning around to apologize Ellen momentarily lost the ability to speak.  
The guy before her was gorgeous, and much too mature to be a student here. He was tall, with slightly curly black hair, tanned skin that had to be natural it was too beautiful a shade, and a pair of deep brown eyes- And he was staring down at her, eyes narrowed. Maybe it wasn’t quite a glare, but he definitely wasn’t happy.  
"I'm so sorry, I have no idea where I am going," she began rambling as he didn't say or do anything, "I was following someone and then apparently I walked onto the wrong side of the hallway and then I walked into you and I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath at the end of that long statement Ellen unconsciously held it as she waited for him to say something in return.  
He was dressed rather casually for a teacher, so why was he wandering through the hallway in the middle of the school day? If he was teaching here, maybe someone should remind him that a long sleeved white shirt tucked into dark jeans was bordering on too casual, especially with those top buttons loosened so-  
“You are?” he finally asked, eyebrow raised, glancing over her uniform.  
“Um, new?” Ellen supplied tentatively.  
Seemingly taking that as enough of an answer the young man took his gaze off of her, glancing around at the floor.  
Following his example Ellen looked around and spotted a paperback novel on the floor to the side of them. Stepping around a few students the red haired girl swept down to grab it before turning back towards him.  
“Is this yours?” She asked, holding it out to him and hoping it actually belonged to him.  
“Yes, it is,” he said, but he didn’t even look at it, his dark eyes glancing behind her for a moment before his gaze returned to her, though she swore there was a slight twitch to his lips. As if something he saw had amused him.  
But then his intense look shifted, the focus on her head (which was at least 3 inches shorter than him) and Ellen tucked his book on top of hers as she reflexively smoothed down the longer bangs that swept over the left side of her forehead, sure that she didn't want him to see that.  
His eyes follow her hand and she realized that wasn't what he saw. Before she could question it, a stray strand of hair brushing her cheek provided her answer. She didn't even need to touch it to know now what he was staring at.  
"Oh, um, sorry again." She mumbled as she ducked her head and moved past him. She didn't care if she was going in the wrong direction now. She just needed to move.  
Refusing to look back she rounded a corner and stepped out of the way of the crowds, leaning back against the closest wall. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes for a short moment, trying to gather her composure.  
"Hey Ellen you're going the wrong way!" Someone called and almost immediately following that statement an arm descended over her shoulder and turned her around to walk in the other direction.  
"I would appreciate it if you stopped that." Ellen muttered as she removed his arm from her shoulder.  
"What?" Lavi asked, faking innocence, but there was something in his eye that Ellen recognized; he was studying her. Not judging, but studying.  
She'd had enough of that in her past already, thank you very much.  
"You know." She said sullenly before moving past him.  
"Ellen you're still going in the wrong direction." The red head called after her but she ignored him.  
At least she tried to, but he was rather loud and if he said her name again she was either going to punch him or murder him. Really if she hadn't had the sister-complex of a man hugging her every ten minutes the past couple of days, then she probably would have punched the red headed idiot by now.  
After all, it took a certain degree of patience to deal with Komui, and Lavi hadn't exceeded that degree. Yet.  
As she turned a corner her name was repeated, but in a completely different voice.  
"Ah Ellen-chan there you are!" She heard and before she could avoid the white blur of a person they wrap their arms around her.  
Speak of the devil. Or as Mana used to say Vorbeşti de lup şi lupul la uşă. [Romanian for "Speak of the wolf and the wolf [is] at the door."]  
"President Komui why are you looking for me?" Ellen asked calmly, fighting not to shove the older man off of her.  
Before Cross brought her here she really hadn't had so many people hugging her. It was really weirding her out (though she had to admit Komui's hugs didn't feel so awkward now after two days straight of it.)  
"Ellen, my darling sister said she didn't know where you went and I knew you must have gotten lost so I came to help look for you." Komui cried, hugging her tighter.  
"Don't you have work you need to do?" Ellen's aggravated voice was barely heard since it was muffled by Komui's jacket as she wriggled out of his hold.  
"Yes brother, I believe you should return to your office."  
At that moment Ellen was so grateful to hear Lenlee’s voice; especially since she was the only other person Komui would be so excited to glomp.  
"Lenalee look who I found!" Komui cried, turning, or rather swinging, the just freed Ellen to face his sister.  
"I noticed brother," Lenalee commented after smiling warmly at Ellen, "though someone found you it seems." She added as she grabbed Ellens free hand and pulled her away from her brother’s reach.  
Ellen glanced over her shoulder to see Komui's hastened retreat as he called goodbye to the girls; followed closely by a strict voice of the assistant principal telling him to get back to his office.  
"Um..." Ellen trailed off, not really sure what could follow that. But then something clicked (she really was so slow today). "Lenalee you were looking for me?" She asked, trying to keep her tone emotionless, as if it really didn't matter to her either way.  
"Of course Ellen, why would I just leave you in the hallways to fend for yourself." She said, smiling all the while.  
Ellen couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

  
Lavi was excited to have found his elusive red-headed prey; for a girl with easily noticeable features she had hid herself pretty well in the crowd. Though technically Lenalee found her, but since it was his quest the hammer wielding boy was going to take the credit.  
Coming up behind the two girls as they watched Komui’s departure Lavi abruptly slung an arm over Ellen’s shoulder.  
“What-chu doin’ hanging around here? It’s lunchtime!” Lavi enthused, turning her around in the direction of the cafeteria, ignoring her disinclination to his touch once again.  
“My brother was just being disruptive, again.” Lenalee explained, following after them.  
“Well that’s not unu-oof” the exuberant boy crouched over, clutching his elbowed side, “Ellen, you wound me.” He cried dramatically as the object of his attentions escaped his grip and smoothly moved to put their pig-tailed companion between them.  
“Maybe if you stopped being so grabby she would stop hurting you.” Lenalee said, hiding her mirth behind her hand. Ellen nodded her agreement to this, and though she avoided looking at either of them the observant boy does note that it wasn’t embarrassment that kept her eyes down on the ground, not with how tense she was.  
“Not you too Lena-lady, don’t abandon me too.” Gripping his friends arm the red head continued whining, hiding his own grin at Lenalee’s embarrassment over her old nickname.  
Elbowing him herself Lenalee grabbed Ellen’s hand and dragged her down the hall away from the loud-mouthed teen.  
Forgetting his ills Lavi subtly watched the two converse, adopting a carefree attitude, hands behind his head as he followed them down the hall. This was an opportune chance to observe the new student so observe he did: dark auburn hair, sporting a few white streaks here and there, characteristic of a brush with the supernatural; light silvery-blue eyes, soft features, and a normal stature and build, if a little on the short side for her age.  
Ellen Walker. Parasitic innocence wielder, signed into the school just this week by the elusive Cross Marian, General of the Black Order.  
The official story was Cross found her some cities away and decided to leave her here under Komui’s watch to be trained. The real story Bookman was trying to figure out, but Lavi took it upon himself to help the old man along. The panda didn’t know the first thing about interacting with teenagers anymore. Not that Lavi had been the best learning point for the guy; even for a supernaturally affiliated teenager Lavi knew he was quite weird. Which he accepted fully; being normal was boring after all.  
Having made it through the lunch line first, (it was amusing to watch Ellen try to choose between all the meals) Lavi turned to scope out a table as he waited for the two girls.  
As he scanned the faces in the cafeteria Lavi kept an eye on his companions, noting the relieved smile on Ellen’s face when she found she didn’t have to pay for lunch. Another point to add to his growing list of curiosities.  
Even distracted by the new girl, it was easy enough to spot the dark haired form of his friend, considering he had isolated himself to eat lunch in peace. Really, when would he learn that there was no peaceful place in the school for him?  
“Look Lenalee, its Kanda.” Lavi pointed out loudly, eagerly leading the way across the cafeteria, weaving among the tables to approach one in the corner along the wall by the windows.  
The girls followed, Lenalee eagerly chatting about their English class, though Ellen didn’t appear to be listening, and Lavi caught her glancing at Lenalee with an odd look. A second look and Lavi put it together- Ellen was looking at Lenalee’s arm locked around hers. Seems the pig tailed girl had prevented the escape of her new bosom-buddy. Why was Ellen so eager to make her escape? Or was it not an escape but rather a graceful bowing out rather than infringe on their kindness much longer?  
As they got closer to the table the dark haired samurai-wannabe stiffly got up and moved a few seats down the table without a glance in their direction.  
“Come back Yuu!” Lavi called with greatly exaggerated desperation, putting down his tray so he could dramatically reach for the dark haired boy, as if the table was a barrier preventing him from approaching.  
“Don’t call me that!” the long haired boy snapped, throwing the first object he could grab-which happened to be one of his chopsticks. Dodging it Lavi whined,  
“Yuu is being mean too, why is everyone so mean to me!” Lavi dropped into his seat, slumping across the table.  
Meanwhile Lenalee and Ellen took seats on the opposite side of the table, an amused quirk lifting the corner of the red head girl’s lips as she watched the spectacle.  
“Why did you move so far away Kanda?” Lenalee remarked with a pout, “I wanted you to meet Ellen.”  
Kanda shot a quick glance at the dark haired girl, keeping a carefully stoic look on his face.  
“Yah Yu, come meet Ellen, remember we ran into her yesterday.” Lavi added vivaciously.  
“I don’t need to meet the Moyashi.” Kanda grumbled, his cold eyes sweeping over the girl in question. An irritated tic at the corner of her lips was the only response to this nickname, choosing to concentrate on her food instead.  
“Oh that’s right, you guys have first period together, don’t you?” Lavi asked  
“Who cares?” Kanda said, dismissing them all and concentrating on his soba.  
“Didn’t even notice.” Was Ellen’s own flippant comment. Then, frowning, she looked to Lavi, “How did you know what class I had first period, you definitely weren’t in it.”  
"I know everything." The red head said loftily. The look on Ellen’s face, her nose crinkling at his audacity, would have made him laugh if a hand hadn’t reached across the table and smacked him on the head.  
"Really Lavi, why don't you just tell her the truth."Lenalee smiled at Ellen as she sat back in her seat, explaining herself rather than waiting for the red head, “Brother gave me a copy of your schedule so I could help you around the school.”  
“Oh,” Ellen seemed unamused by this fact; maybe even slightly annoyed if Lavi was reading her posture correctly. If he had to guess, he would say she didn’t like someone poking into her affairs, or she didn’t like having help. From her other behavior so far today, Lavi personally thought it was a mix of both.  
This girl was going to make school so much more interesting.  
Watching Ellen and Lenalee chat about the teachers Ellen would meet, Lavi wondered if the younger girl ever wanted to be normal, or if she just preferred to not have the troubles that came along with this odd lifestyle. Being normal would mean she could have had a chance at the classic high school experience, had a choice in her own career…and maybe Lavi wasn’t talking about Ellen anymore. Though normal wasn’t all it was cut out to be by the mainstream media.  
A giggle brought his mind back to the other occupants of the table, and he turned his eyes to the two girls as Lenalee pointed to Ellen’s hands.  
“You know, you are going to get your gloves dirty if you don’t take them off to eat.” The dark haired girl said, having apparently noticed the accessories when Ellen was tearing apart the bread that came with her soup.  
“Ah, I prefer to keep them on, but thank you for your concern.” Ellen said politely, avoiding meeting Lenalee’s gaze as she hurriedly brushed off her gloves, sliding her hands under the table out of view.  
From their earlier interactions in the classroom and otherwise, Lavi had already noted that the gloves were an off-white color that spoke of long time use, but he hadn’t really noticed anything particular about them that might hint at why she wore them. But the fact that she didn’t take them off, even to eat, was another piece to add to the puzzle.  
A movement from Kanda brought Lavi’s attention to his stoic samurai-like friend to see him openly studying the new girl.  
Amused that Kanda wasn’t scowling for once, seeming too caught up in studying the red haired girl to remember to keep up his resting-bitch-face, Lavi’s amusement disappeared as Kanda’s demeanor rapidly changed. Eyes widening Lavi watched Kanda stiffen, his gaze concentrated on one thing, before he abruptly stood, jaw clenched and cold fire burning in his eyes.  
“Kanda, what’s wrong?” Lenalee worriedly asked, shifting to stand herself, but she was ignored.  
Without a word Kanda walked away, slamming his tray down on the return belt before disappearing through the swinging doors.  
Granted the samurai wannabe often slammed things around, but usually he had something to say before he stormed from the room.  
Turning a quizzical gaze on the seeming origin of this behavior, Lavi was surprised by Ellen’s reaction. Rather than being taken aback by their friends behavior, she instead seemed to understand perfectly, calmly smoothing her bangs into place over her left eye. The movement brought his attention to the angry red scar that zigzagged down her cheek, and not for the first time Lavi wondered just where the mark started, and how it was created. A normal scar wouldn’t be so bright, like it was painted on rather than carved into the flesh.  
“What was that about?” Lavi asked, deciding to go with a direct approach, since he had missed whatever Kanda saw (and was kicking himself over not observing Ellen more closely.)  
“Who knows?” Ellen said loftily with a shrug, occupying herself with her food again, keeping her gaze down.  
Deciding a change of topic was in order Lavi jumped on the opportunity to find what Ellen was doing here.  
“So Ellen, what brought you to the academy?” Lavi asked immediately

* * *

  
As she bowed her head Ellen had caught the probing look from the red head opposite her, as if he was waiting for some puzzle to be laid out on the table. Or perhaps the puzzle was already in play and he was picking up the pieces?  
Either way she was grateful when he changed the subject rather than pushing for answers.  
She often had bad reactions from people who glimpsed the scar on the left side of her face, but it didn’t affect her any less.  
“Lavi I already told you that General Cross recommended her.” Lenalee pointed out  
“Yah, but that doesn’t explain why he did so.” Was the red haired boys come back.  
“Did he need a reason?” Ellen asked, curious. She hadn’t heard the cover story Komui was using and this was probably the best chance she was going to get.  
“Well you can’t just choose to come here.” Lenalee said  
“You can’t?”  
“Wow, you really know nothing about this school.” Lavi commented.  
“Lavi,” Lenalee swatted him on the arm, “I already told you she wouldn’t.”  
"Well sorry for my ignorance." Ellen muttered sarcastically.  
"It's not your fault at all Ellen. Really my brother should have explained things better."  
"He was kinda too busy running away from his secretary to do much of anything." Ellen pointed out  
"Ah, well..." Lenalee straightened her utensils, keeping her eyes down on her task rather than look at Ellen, "he does that a lot, sorry."  
"Oh no, you don't need to apologize Lenalee," Ellen hurried to assure the younger girl, waving her hands about frantically, "your brother should really be concerned with his own responsibilities and not put it on your hands."  
Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a look and feeling suddenly anxious that she offended someone Ellen hurried to redact her opinion, "I mean Komui is a good principal and I'm sure he works hard, and- why are you smiling?"  
Looking back and forth between the two amused teens, the red head kinda wished she could go crawl into a hole now, "I'm just gonna go now." she said, slowly inching her way off the bench, cheeks hot with embarrassment.  
"No, no don't leave." Lavi said, waving a hand for Ellen to sit back down, while Lenalee quieted her giggles.  
"Sorry Ellen we aren't laughing at you as much as we are just amused by you, oh I guess that’s not much better." Lenalee tried to explain, and Lavi had to take over,  
"What she means is we like you, and you should definitely hang with us." Lavi said, grinning widely.  
"Oh," surprised Ellen looked from one to the other as she slowly settled back into her seat, "really?"  
Lavi nodded, while Lenalee affirmed this, "Really."  
"Cool." Ellen responded, smiling back at the two of them.  
The bell interrupted their tete-a-tete and Ellen realized she never got the answer to her question.  
"I still want to know how someone qualifies for this school." Ellen said as they gather their things, taking the trays to the drop off area.  
"You took a placement test, right?" Lenalee asked, pointing out where to drop utensils and trash.  
"Yah, but there was just the normal stuff to determine your classes." Following the other girls silent directions Ellen placed her now empty tray on top of Lenalees, which was then covered by Lavi’s.  
"You talk as if you know these tests really well." The red headed boy pointed out as he led the way through the swinging doors into the crowded hallway.  
Fiddling with her books rather than look at the two of them, Ellen said, "I've taken a few of them."  
"You're just a junior, how many times did you switch schools?" Lavi asked, looking over his shoulder.  
Rather than give a clear answer Ellen shrugged. It would be too much effort to explain all the home schooling qualification tests she took, and why she had to take them so much.  
She liked to believe it was just because Cross was so irresponsible, but she knew that it would be easier to figure out where a person was living if there was any homeschooling record. Even if it was under a pseudonym, it was still a possibility Cross wanted to avoid.  
Seemingly sensing that another topic change was in order, Lenalee jumped in.  
“So brother said you will be training as an exorcist, have you fought before?” Lenalee asked  
“I have, but I don’t have much experience.” Ellen said carefully.

* * *

Watching her closely as she answered this question Lavi saw her look around the hallway, avoiding their eyes. So either it was the truth, or a heavily edited version, he decided.

“What kind of experience have you had?” Lavi asked pointedly meeting Ellen’s eyes.  
Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, jaw clenched, before she was literally saved by the bell.  
“Oh we should be in class by now, shouldn’t we?” Ellen asked, tearing her eyes away to look around the hallway. “Where is our class?” she asked, digging through her books, probably to find her schedule.  
Lenalee looked to him with a question in her eye and he shrugged; it’s not like they wanted to turn their fact finding into an interrogation of the new girl.  
“Don’t worry Ellen, our class is right here.” Lenalee assured the red haired girl, taking her elbow and steering her towards room 251.  
As they stepped through the door there was a blur of black followed closely by pain, knocking Lavi back into the floor.  
“And what do you think you are doing?” The old man that approached them was rather short, and dressed a bit oddly in a long shirt, tied about the waist with a rope belt, over pants that were tight at the ankles. Overall he looked a lot like a kung fu master in the movies.  
“Going to class, what else panda. Jeez.” Lavi muttered, rubbing his aching forehead.  
Lenalee giggled, and the red head looked up to see Ellen stifling her own laughter.  
“And how is my pain funny?” Lavi griped good-naturedly  
“You have an outline of the eraser on your forehead.” Lenalee got out between giggles.  
Ellen smothered a giggle of her own, before reaching a hand down to Lavi.  
Gratefully accepting the help Lavi stood and pouted at the old man still standing before them, tapping his toes.  
“Why are you late to my class?” he demanded, looking the three of them over.  
“We were helping Ellen find her way around the school.” Lenalee explained congenially, motioning to the red haired girl, whose cheeks tinted slightly as there were a few snickers from their classmates.  
“You are excused Lenalee, Ms. Walker,” he nodded to both of them, “but you boy,” the old man turned and grabbed the bandana sporting boy by the ear, “You don’t have an excuse, especially since this isn’t your class.”  
“But Ji-ji I was helping!” Lavi whined  
“Um, excuse me, Boo- Sir” the hesitant words from the younger girl drew both their attention,  
“You may call me Bookman, Ms. Walker; it is nice to finally meet you.” the old man introduced with a stuttered bow. Lavi looked between the two in earnest- he hadn’t missed that slip of tongue from Ellen-did she already know Bookman? If so, why was Jiji pretending they weren’t acquainted?  
“Uh, right, nice to meet you too Bookman,” Ellen began again, seeming confused and assured at the same time “Um, please excuse Lavi, he was just helping explain some things about the school.”  
“Well he can do that outside my class time.” The Bookman proclaimed, but even so he let go of the red heads ear, motioning the three to shoo away.  
Taking the hint the two late comers hurried to their seats, Ellen following Lenalee’s direction and taking a seat behind her, Lenalee waving bye to Lavi as he flitted out the door, avoiding another projectile, this time a piece of chalk. He would have to wait to interrogate Jiji later, since he was technically late for his class.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stay tuned for the next part of the first day of school! Usually I'm not big on everything happening in one day, but sometimes you just can't have your character go through a day without covering every moment because it is all so new and momentous for the character. Unfortunately I meant to post Part 1 and 2 together but I am having difficulties on both. So there will be edits on this chapter, and idk when the second part will go up. Hopefully I'll get it to satisfaction soon.
> 
> Review!


	5. The First Day of School, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am ssosososososooooossoooooo sorry that this is late! I should have had this written already since it was a continuation of the chapter before but it took me forever to decide how to portray certain things, and how to roll other things in :(
> 
> But I think the next chapter may be worse… I may change my style from here on and just have a few unconnected scenes. The first day of school was only so extensive to include all the introductions. Now I just want to get the story rolling.
> 
> Hopefully Chapter 4 I can move faster on, and have the plot begin to pick up to.
> 
> Review and follow! Give me positive encouragement! God knows I could use it lol.

CHAPTER 3 PART 2  
-*-8-*-8-*-

It was on the way to gym, ignoring Lavi’s lamenting over being stuck in a small room with Kanda for a long class of watching health videos, that Ellen decided to bring up their lunch topic again.  
How you qualify for the school, not how incompetent Komui was, of course.  
“So,” Ellen began, waiting for the attention from her two companions, “How does a student qualify to go here?”  
Lenalee and Lavi exchanged a glance- rather Lenalee gave Lavi a meaningful look that Ellen freely interpreted as ‘take this seriously or else.’  
“Most of the students are here to get away from the supernatural, really.” Lenalee began, giving Ellen a smile, “All of the students, and the teachers, know of and believe in the supernatural.”  
“But what do they consider to be supernatural?” Ellen enquired; sure there was an obvious definition, but it was one that obviously did not include certain elements that were commonplace for Black Order exorcists.  
She had asked Cross before about it, but he didn’t say much. The most she got out of him was that the Black Order kept a lid on the existence of odd killing machines; which explained why no one hired him specifically to take out akuma. But it didn’t explain why they also called him for general exorcisms, and he hadn’t received specific assignments to hunt akuma. If you could call it hunting akuma when the machines tended to do the hunting.  
Exchanging a surprised look with Lenalee, Lavi chose to answer this one.  
“Those affiliated with the Black Order know of the ‘akuma’,” Lavi used air quotes for that one, “and of innocence.” He motioned to his thigh holster. Leaning around Lenalee, Ellen followed the motion to see a rounded hammer sitting in a specially made holster.  
The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she held them back knowing that asking what his innocence was would lead to Lenalee sharing hers and then asking Ellen about her own. Really she never wanted them to see it, but keeping it to herself was all together impossible now that she was officially on the Order’s roster.  
As this went through her head Lavi continued, “All of the exorcists are part of the Black Order, of course, but not all the students are finders.”  
“Finders?” Ellen questioned, skirting around a group that was hanging around the lockers in one of the main hallways.  
“Some of the students help the Order as ‘finders’, taking requests for work and investigating incidents to see if it is work for one of our exorcists, or a job for a regular exorcist.”  
“Regular exorcist?”  
“The Vatican works with priests, actual priests, who are specialists in using holy methods from the bible to cleanse and free spirits, as well as banish demons.” Lavi explained as they turned into the gym hallway.  
“Though it isn’t hard to tell the difference between a regular exorcist job and a job involving akuma, sometimes we do regular jobs to, just to represent the Vatican.” Lenalee added  
“What would you do for a regular job? Do you actually know how to do a bible based exorcism?” Ellen asked, fascinated despite herself with the idea that there may be more methods she didn’t know that she could learn.  
“Methods change depending on who is assigned the mission and what they prefer to do. With a catholic church for instance I would do a simple prayer, while Lavi may incorporate a more extensive ritual.” Lenalee explained, then realization hit and she turned and pointed at Ellen, “Like that one the other day, when we met!”  
“Oh, so you know about it too…” Ellen trailed off sheepishly.  
“Yes, when brother heard the report from Kanda and spoke to the client he put it together.” Then seeing her dejected face Lenalee added, assuring, “No one else knows about it, not even Cross.”  
Smiling grimly Ellen threw her thoughts around looking for something else to talk about; once again she was saved by the obligation of class.  
“Anyway, the locker rooms are this way, we really should get changed,” Lenalee said as she pointed up a hallway, stopping for only a moment to grab Ellen by the elbow. “We will see you later Lavi.”  
“Traitor, leaving me to Kanda.” Lavi grumped, playfully glaring at Lenalee.  
The other girls response was to act just as childishly, sticking out her tongue.  
“Um, good luck in health?” Ellen offered politely as the pigtailed girl began to pull her away.  
“Thanks Ellen, see you after class!” Lavi grinned, his spirits lifted once again.  
Walking along Ellen found she can appreciate the easy friendliness that Lavi offered. Lenalee too, the taller girl was very enthusiastic about making friends with her.  
Glancing down at her left hand in Lenalee’s, the once-loner considered that though it may not last that long, at least she had their friendship right now to ease her into this school thing.

* * *

  
Though it was kind of boring sitting on the bleachers and watching the girl’s volleyball game, Ellen greatly preferred that to having to wear the girl’s gym uniform. When she had showed up to gym unchanged, the instructor, a rather fit medium age woman who dressed like a tennis player, had assumed Ellen was the new student. So when she handed her a gym outfit and told her to change quick or fail for the day, Ellen had to stop herself from snapping at the woman. It had been a long day and she didn’t need to make it any longer by disrespecting a teacher. Instead she had pulled her most polite smile and explained that Principal Komui should have informed her that Ellen had a uniform exception and thus without a complete gym uniform there was no way she could participate.  
Luckily that had been enough, because Lenalee had looked ready to come over and use her ‘brother’ card to pull some strings. Ellen must have been losing her touch if her disquiet had been obvious from across the gym. Though she wouldn’t lie, the red head was glad to have this class with Lenalee. Seeing the girls P.E. uniform had made her wish she could take this class off her schedule entirely. If it wasn’t for the pig tailed girl, Ellen might have even turned right around and tried to brow-beat Komui into changing it then and there. But one sweet, coaxing smile from her new friend and Ellen felt guilty even thinking of switching out.  
Sighing the red head let her gaze settle on the pig tailed girl in question, who had actually pulled her hair back into a ponytail for class. It was a much more mature look for the other girl.  
Apparently Ellen wasn’t the only one whose gaze was wandering over the room; she felt a few pairs of eyes on herself and couldn’t help self-consciously adjusting her appearance.  
She should have pulled her hair up this morning. Or just brought a hat, screw uniform codes. Vainly she tried to tuck the too noticeable hair out of sight, forgoing the months of attempts she already had at this task.  
Thankfully the gym class passed quickly but when the teacher dismissed them to the locker rooms, the taller girl joined her up on the bleachers instead, saying they were waiting there for a bit.  
“What are we waiting for?” Ellen asked as Lenalee settled beside her, fixing her ponytail.  
“Now is the afternoon class that I mentioned when you got in trouble this morning; it is a mandatory class for any exorcist.”  
“And what does the class consist of?” Ellen asked warily as the bell rang and students in black jackets began to trickle in.  
“This is our training; we have physical training and a classroom portion, they have a 1, 2 schedule like your other classes. On day one we have physical training, day two is a lecture.”  
“Oh.” Frowning Ellen looked over the students as they filed in, half dropping their things and chatting with friends, others coming in with their gym outfits and beginning to stretch.  
Yes she had an exorcist uniform, but was she supposed to be training with them? What about keeping her out of sight? Or was her level of experience with her innocence assumed since Cross was her Master?  
Someone called out to Lenalee and both girls looked over to see two older boys coming up the bleachers to them. The older of the two looked like he could have graduated college already, and was in a jacket resembling the official one Lenalee had worn the other day. His companion was a younger man, probably around Ellen’s age, with a hat that reminded her of a jester, and purple eyeliner drawn down his cheek is a dramatic flair.  
“Hey Lenalee, who is this?” the younger of the two asked animatedly, jumping up the bleachers.  
“This is Ellen, she just started classes today.” Lenalee introduced, “Ellen this is Marie, and Daisya, they train under general Tiedoll.”  
The exorcists train under a specific general? Is that why she needed Cross’ reference to get in?  
“The new exorcist?” the older guy asked, a hand rising to the headphones he was wearing. Looking up as the older boy towered over her, Ellen wondered why he was squinting, it wasn’t like the room was bright.  
Before she could contemplate it further, the younger of the two leaned into her line of sight; looking her up and down slowly, eyes lingered on her gloves, hair, and finally the left side of her face, “Have you fought akuma before?” he asked eager for an answer, motioning to the scar on her cheek.  
“Um, yes I have?” it was more a question but the guy, Daisya that was what Lenalee called him, doesn’t notice the hesitance in the statement.  
Ellen was becoming more confused about what story she should be going with. What was the cover story Komui and Cross put together? More importantly, how many people knew it? They hadn’t bothered to tell her and now it was going to make everything that much harder for her.  
“So that is from a fight?” the boy continued, apparently having no qualms about invading her personal space, intently studying the angry red line that zig zagged through the pale skin of her cheek.  
“Yes.” The word was said a bit sharp, but it was either that or shoving the guy away before he satisfied his curiosity and moved Ellen’s bangs aside to see more.  
“Okay, okay, just curious.” The guy waved his hands as he took a giant step back, almost tripping back onto the bench if it wasn’t for his companions quick reflexes.  
“Thanks Marie, glad you saw that!” the boy said jovially, slapping the taller boy on the arm.  
There is an almost inaudible sigh from Lenalee as she shook her head, and Ellen realized she just missed something underlying that exchange but had no idea what it could be.  
“It is nice to meet you Ellen,” Marie said, nodding in her direction.  
Ellen muttered a response before the older boy continued, “When do you start missions? Do you have time to train before hand?” he asked, sounding a bit concerned.  
Missions? She didn’t even know if she was supposed to be going on missions. It wouldn’t exactly keep her involvement inconspicuous if she started going on missions with other long-time exorcists; it would be only too easy for them to figure out how skilled she actually was. What could she do on missions without her innocence anyway; Cross was adamant that she use her innocence as little as possible, so was she just going to be back up? Or was the time for hiding really over and she would be expected to fight as much as those with equipment type innocence?  
At her introspective silence Lenalee jumped in to give a believable answer; “Brother wants to give her a bit of time to settle in, see how much control she has and how she can protect herself before he starts giving her missions.”  
Nodding and seemingly accepting this explanation, the older man began to try and convince his companion to go warm up, but didn’t have to try too hard once his eyeliner wearing friend saw something interesting below.  
“Yu! Yu, practice with me today!” Daisya exclaimed, hopping down the benches waving eagerly at the now growling samurai wanna-be.  
“See you down there Lenalee.” Marie said amiably before heading down the steps in a dignified fashion compared to his companions’ antics.  
“Lenalee,” Ellen gained the other girls’ attention as the older exorcist left, “I may need help finding my way to the main office before my detention.” Ellen stated jadedly,  
“Why do you need to go there? Is there something wrong with your schedule?” Lenalee asked, openly concerned, “Do you not like your classes?”  
“Oh no, it’s not that,” Ellen hurriedly assured her, waving her hands before her, “I just need to speak to Komui about my training.” She said simply.  
Lenalee pursed her lips as if she wants to ask more, but finally settled with, “I have to train, but it’s pretty easy to find from here, since it’s the only room in the hallway leading to the other wing of the school.”  
“Um, I do get lost pretty easily,” Ellen said, eyes down in embarrassment, tugging at the edge of her skirt to keep her hands occupied.  
“Have you realized that you’ve been doing that all day?” the familiar voice heralded the approach of the other red head of the exorcists, and both girls cast a quizzical look in his direction.  
“What are you talking about Lavi?” Lenalee asked as Lavi climbed the bleachers to reach them.  
“Well every time I’ve looked her way, Ellen has been pulling her skirt down,” Looking her up and down a shrewd smile crossed Lavi’s face, “Ellen, could it be you’ve never worn a skirt this short before?” Lavi asked  
“Where do you get that from?” Ellen demanded, flustered, cheeks reddening.  
“Well, from lots of things, like how you seem not to know how revealing such a short skirt can be at times.” Lavi hinted with a pointed look at Ellen’s current position.  
“Lavi!” Lenalee admonished, scandalized for the younger girl.  
Really, what was wrong with how she was sitting? She had her feet braced on the bench below her, but her knees were together and her skirt was smoothed down; what was Lavi talking about?  
Seeing her confusion Lavi snickered, but gladly explained, “You are sitting at the edge of your seat at the end of the bleachers Ellen; any guy walking around below can look up and see right under-”  
“Lavi, really!” Lenalee really was taking this too close to heart, jumping in like Lavi was about to swear or something.  
“Lenalee, its fine,” the red haired girl assured her companion feverishly, hurriedly scooting back to sit on the bench properly, tucking her legs close to her, “really it’s fine.”  
The crease in the dark haired girls forehead didn’t smooth out, and was definitely not helped by Lavi finally giving in and chuckling.  
“It’s not funny Lavi.” Lenalee’s irritation was highly evident in her voice.  
“He’s not the only one who would laugh at this,” Ellen muttered, her mind going to another red head, and his annoyingly immature attitude.  
Seemingly giving up the argument with a sigh, Lenalee pointed out to Lavi that he should probably go get ready, since he hasn’t even changed into his gym clothes.  
Before Ellen could try to find what signaled that the session would begin soon, Lenalee was standing, waving someone down and motioning them to come over.  
“Krory, Professor Krory over here!” Lenalee called, waving down a tall, older man who has just entered the room.  
He had to have been a teacher; he was also wearing black, but rather than a school uniform jacket, it resembled the jacket Ellen saw Lenalee wearing the other day, with the rose cross and decorated buttons and embellishments. Oddly, the older man had a wide streak of white hair down the middle of his dark locks, and Ellen thought it rather suited him. Added to a slight ‘Dracula’ look the taller man had with his flowing coat and rather sharp features.  
“Lavi, shouldn’t you be changed already?” the older man asked as he walks up the bleacher.  
“I’ll get right to that Krory-kins.” Lavi saluted before running off, laughing as Krory called after him,  
“Don’t call me that I’m your teacher!”  
After calling out the older man turned his attention back to Ellen, his frown turning up into a polite smile.  
“You must be Ellen Walker, it is nice to meet you.” The older man said, holding out his left hand.  
“She is.” Lenalee confirmed before performing introductions, “Ellen this is Alestor Krory the third, but we call him Professor Krory, or just Krory.” Lenalee explained as the teachers dark eyes glittered with intrigue.  
“Nice to meet you too,” Ellen responded politely, hesitantly placing her left hand in his.  
To both their surprise there was a jolt of energy and warmth, like a lightning bolt passing through the bloodstream and they jerked away from each other with twin exclamations of surprise.  
“My goodness!” Krory shook out his hand, staring with wide eyes at the red haired teenager.  
“Krory?” Lenalee asked, looking between the two shocked exorcists.  
“If I’m not mistaken, your left arm holds your innocence, a parasitic innocence.” Krory proclaimed, not bothering to hide his excitement as he reached out a hand again. “Can I see it?” he asked eagerly.  
“Um,” Ellen gripped her left hand in her right, holding it to her chest. She had reflexively pulled her arm close when that odd feeling had passed through her, and though it felt fine now, she had no desire to showcase her biggest oddity. Especially with Lenalee standing right there, curiously watching everything.  
Seemingly understanding her hesitance Krory smiled kindly, lowering his hand.  
“I’m sorry, you don’t have to show me.” He said softly, taking a step further up the bleachers and motioning to the seat beside her, “May I?”  
Mumbling an affirmative Ellen shifted over slightly to give the teacher room.  
Settling down Krory looked over the students, who seem to all have stretched out and were ready for class now.  
“Lenalee, maybe you should go down and warm up a bit too.” The teacher finally said after a long moment of forced silence, “And let them know that they can start their laps now, I’ll be counting from up here.”  
“Okay,” Lenalee raised a hand to Ellen’s shoulder but paused the action, instead shooting her a reassuring smile before she made her way down the bleachers.  
A tense silence descended with the absence of the dark haired girl. The red head tried not to fidget with her skirt, especially after Lavi’s observations, but she couldn’t help herself.  
She had been doing so well today too, but now her anxiety was shooting through the roof at the thought of showing her arm. Sure she was used to it now, but she hadn’t been around kids her own age in years; how was she supposed to know how they would react? She could guess, but Ellen had only known these students for a few hours and she doubted any guess would be accurate. And it wasn’t that she was so desperate to keep their friendship, or maybe she was after being deprived of friendship for so long, but after so many years of not having to worry about her arm, it made her breathing quicken just imagining having to go through all this school time being hated and despised for her arm as she was when she was younger.  
“So,” the older man awkwardly began, waiting until he had Ellen’s attention before he continued, “I know Komui said you were new, but you came with Cross so I was wondering if you have had any training yet?”  
Ellen shrugged noncommittally, working on getting her breathing under control.  
“Well since you are signed up for this class I assume you are going to be joining these training sessions or at least the lessons.” The Dracula looking man said, looking to her for confirmation.  
“Komui didn’t mention training or lessons, but I guess I am, since this class is on my schedule.” Ellen finally responded dourly. “Not that I even know what these lessons are.” She added under her breath.  
“It’s really not that bad,” The older man assured her, “Being physically fit is important to this job after all, and knowing how to use your innocence is imperative.”  
“But how do you all train with such different innocence?” Ellen asked, curious despite herself. The question had been itching at the back of her mind since she started looking over the other students with all their different accessories. Since all these students were exorcists, these must have been their innocence weapons.  
She had noticed Lavi’s holster earlier, and now she saw it clearer against his leg, with what seemed to be a small hammer in it. Another exorcist that looked too old to be a student had a brace of some kind on his right arm, his sleeves rolled up to expose it. But Lenalee was the only one with something slightly normal, or at least less noticeable; she had changed out of her gym sneakers into a pair of black flats that looked like the shoes she had been wearing all day. If her shoes were her weapon, Ellen wouldn’t be surprised she kept them on her at all times.  
The pony-tailed sour boy from earlier, Kanda, had that sword across his back still, even as he ran laps around the gym with effortless movements.  
Speaking of the long haired jerk, he chose that moment to disturb their conversation.  
“Hey Krory, are we going to train or not?” Kanda demanded, glowering from the bottom of the bleachers.  
“Ah I have to go,” Krory said, hurriedly getting to his feet. “Just hang around a bit to watch so you can get an idea of the type of training we do.” Reaching the bottom of the bleachers he waved back at her, “And don’t worry, you’ll see Monday what the lessons are about.”  
“Okay, thank you Professor Krory.” Ellen called back, using the title Lenalee had given him.  
-*-8-*-  
Settling back on the bleachers Ellen watched idly as Krory went through the students, pairing them up and telling them the rules; hand to hand, just blocking and hitting, no kicks or other tricks. After warming up gradually with that, the pairs were switched up and they were given permission to spar freely.  
It was kind of amusing to watch Kanda get told off and given a foul for hitting his sparring mate, Daisya, too hard, as evident by the boy crouched over, groaning as he hugged his stomach. But, as the trainees broke up for the second half of their workout, Ellen began to consider whether or not to leave for the main office. She did want to speak to Komui before detention, but she also didn’t want to get lost…  
Her decision was made for her when a fireball of energy jumped up onto the steps in front of her.  
“Hey Ellen, hey Ellen, what did you think of my technique?” Lavi asked eagerly  
“It was just training.” The red haired girl deadpaned. Really she hadn’t been watching all that closely, but she didn’t want to encourage the kid either.  
“Ellen!” Lavi wailed, tugging at her sleeve like a child, “You were supposed to be watching!”  
“Usagi get back here, or I will chop up that bandana of yours.” Kanda threatened from across the room.  
“Eep, gotta go!” Lavi jumped up and hurried across the room to his sparring partner. “I’ll meet you at the front office Ellen!” He called back over his shoulder.  
Waving an acknowledgement Ellen gathered up her things, figuring she might as well head over to the office now- especially with the possibility that she could get lost on the way.

* * *

  
Luckily it was easy to find the main office once Ellen reached the corridor Lenalee mentioned- it was where all the wailing was coming from.  
Reluctantly approaching the office Ellen waited outside, digging through her schoolbooks and categorizing her homework as she waited for the noise to abate before entering.  
Doing so she came across a book she didn’t recognize, a small paperback. Immediately the image of the young man from the hallway came to mind and she felt the shadow of a blush on her cheeks. She still couldn’t believe she walked away with his book like that. Ellen had forgotten all about it once she had stuffed the small book into her bag with all her school work. Flipping the cover the red head didn’t see any inscription except for what could be initials, but figured that either way there couldn’t be too many teachers that young. Maybe Miranda would know who she was talking about?  
Venturing in Ellen cautiously approached the desk, as if approaching a wild animal; “Um, is Komui here?” Ellen asked tentatively, not sure if this was a good moment to bother this woman. Not that any moment was really.  
“Y-y-yes, he’s in his office.” Miranda stuttered, blowing her nose.  
“Okay, thank you.” Ellen said and took a breath before she placed the book in her hand on the counter.  
“Miranda, do you think you could help me with something?” the teenager asked, the distressed older woman.  
“I can’t help anyone!” Miranda moaned, tearing at her hair.  
“It’s really easy, and you’re really the only one I know who can do this.” Ellen hurriedly assured before the dark haired woman broke into another crying fit.  
“I am?” the secretary asked despondently  
“Yes, you are.” The red head assured her, motioning her to come closer.  
Sniffling Miranda lurched to the counter, clinging to it to keep herself standing straight.  
“A teacher dropped this in the hallway but I don’t know his name, and I thought you would know.” Carefully Ellen turned the book to face Miranda, giving it a little push. “There are initials on the inner cover, so it should be easy enough to figure out.”  
“Yes, yes I can take care of this.” Miranda said, clutching the book to her chest, staring at Ellen tearfully.  
“You don’t mind.” Ellen asked hesitantly, not wanting to set the woman off again.  
“Not at all, I can definitely take care of this!” she exclaimed  
“Thank you so much Miranda, this helps a lot.” The red head said with a big smile.  
She was rightfully shocked when Miranda began crying.  
“Oh Ellen is so nice, saying thank you to me when I haven’t done anything yet.”  
“Um, it’s okay Miranda?” Ellen awkwardly patted her hand in a comforting manner.  
“Miranda really!” A sharp voice said in exasperation and both occupants of the office turned to see the head secretary standing in Komui’s door, “all this noise is unnecessary and disruptive Miranda, stop it at once.”  
“Yes, of course, I’m sorry” the dark haired woman said, flustered as she scrambled back to her desk and began haphazardly sorting papers.  
Deeming the situation taken care of the blond haired nazi strode to the other desk, starting on her own work without a word.  
Looking back and forth for a moment, muddling her way through the sudden change in atmosphere, Ellen finally decided to just go ahead and pop into Komui’s office now. His door was still open after all, and now it seemed he wasn’t in any meetings.  
Popping her head in the red head knocked twice on the door gently, “Komui, do you have a minute?” Ellen asked. He didn’t answer, reading something on his desk, so Ellen continued, “Komui, I needed to speak to you about the training, and whatever cover story you and Cross made-”  
“Ellen?” his eyes briefly rose to confirm his belief before returning to his work, “Oh good,” Komui’s distracted acknowledgement is almost as confusing as his next statement, and equally deterred her thoughts on why she dropped by in the first place “I wanted to talk to you before you left.”  
“What?” Surprised Ellen dropped her hand, halting her exaggerated tirade before it began. “What about?”  
“Cross left a message with the secretary for you.”  
“Oh, I’ll get it in a minute.” Ellen brushed it off, “Komui-”  
“Cross is going to be gone for a few days.”  
Again interrupted the teenager gave up on her need to know everything, and focused on the preoccupied scientist/principal before her.  
“Gone? Gone where? And why did he tell you and not,” Ellen paused, connecting a few of the dots,  
“oh message at the desk, okay.” Ellen muttered  
“He had an assignment, it was sudden but it was part of the reason we wanted you to start classes today, that way you could be settled in and not sitting alone in your motel room.”  
“I’m fine alone Komui, but I get it.” Ellen said, deciding to dwell on her guardians selective confidences later. “That’s not why I came in here Komui.” She said, moving further into the room to stand behind the chair set before his desk.  
Laying down his papers Komui finally focused his full attention on the red head.  
“What is it?” He asked carefully, apparently noticing her agitation.  
“Well,” Ellen dragged the word out, not quite knowing how to word things now that she was in front of the principal.  
“Firstly what was the cover story you and Cross told the teachers and exorcists? He didn’t mention it, of course, but now I don’t know anything to collaborate the story when someone approaches me about it.”  
“Oh, thats easy,” Komui waved her worries away carelessly, “basically we’ve been saying Cross just found you recently and dumped you on me to set up training.”  
“Wait, so now you’re saying I haven’t trained at all?” Ellen asked, a bit of her anxiety creeping into her voice, “But I already mentioned that I have been training.” Her voice pitched just a bit higher, “How am I going to explain knowing how to use my innocence?”  
“Say Cross made you do all the work while traveling here.”  
“He did that anyway, is that really believable enough? What about records, like school records or my birth records, do we have any plan there?”  
“Cross is the one who has been figuring all this out for years Ellen,” Komui said with a tired sigh, removing his glasses for a moment to rub his temples, “I just lent assistance whenever I could, through other faculty and my own means alike.” Waving it away again he said, “Anyway, Timcampy recorded the introduction I made to the teachers, so if you really want to know you can watch the recording.”  
Not bothering to point out she didn’t have access to Timcampy until Cross came back, Ellen drew the principals attention again, since it had begun to stray to his desk.  
“What about training Komui, I’m not supposed to be using my innocence excessively, right?”  
“Training isn’t an excessive use.”  
“It is if I’m not going on missions.”  
Showing a seriousness that surprised her, Komui looked up finally, studying her over the half lenses of his glasses.  
“Don’t you want to be an exorcist?”  
“What does that have to do with this?” Ellen fired back  
“Do you want to be an exorcist?” was his calm reply.  
“Not for the Black Order I don’t.” Ellen finally answerd, crossing her arms over her front.  
Rather than glare at him, cause Komui didn’t need her shortened temper turned on him (he probably had a long day too), she closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a breath.  
“So, for whom?”  
Ellen opened her eyes to meet Komui’s curious gaze, a softer look on her face, “the living don’t need help, they do.” She said softly.  
“They who?”  
“You know who I mean.” Ellen pointed out mildly,  
“Yes, but why won’t working with the Black Order help you to help them.”  
She hadn’t thought of it that way. Her tense stance relaxed slightly.  
“Why not learn how to use your innocence better so you can help more tortured souls?”  
“But, Cross…” Ellen uncrossed her arms to fidget with the strap of her shoulder bag.  
“He knows you are signed up for training Ellen, he can’t expect for you to not have some missions.”  
“And Central?”  
“Your name doesn’t have to be on anything.” Komui assured her.  
Nervously fidgeting with her gloves Ellen couldn’t help but wonder if this was the best option.  
“Regardless, you are already taking jobs, aren’t you?” Komui said pointedly, drawing her attention back to him as her mouth dropped in surprise.  
“What, how do you…” Ellen stuttered, not able to get a complete question out.  
“Cause you just confirmed it.” Komui’s smile was triumphant, and Ellen frowned. Continuing, he leaned his arms on the desk, studying her, “and we all know you shouldn’t use your innocence too much, but there are other methods you can learn.”  
“I know other methods,” she crossed her arms again, accompanied by a petulant frown this time.  
“Well, as exact as a Portuguese exorcism is, it’s not a swift process.”  
Ellen’s frown deepened. “So girly boy told on me.” She grumbled, kind of glad Komui was talking about actual exorcism methods, and not her methods. Maybe Cross kept his mouth shut for once.  
“It was in his report, yes.” Komui confirmed, shuffling a few papers around his desk, “but regardless, you can use these other methods Ellen, and other much more effective methods like traditional Christian exorcisms. You don’t have to rely on your innocence on Black Order missions.”  
“If you say so.” Thoughts straying Ellen held back a sigh as she realized Komui went back to his work. It was amazing he was so motivated right now; Lenalee probably promised him something if he got his work done.  
“I’ll see you later Komui.” Ellen dismissed herself, making her way out.  
“Don’t forget your message.” Komui called after her.  
She graced him with a half wave in answer before disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

  
As soon as Ellen crossed the threshold of Komui’s office she was bowled over by a small yellow blur flying into her face.  
“Timcampy!” the red haired girl’s voice spoke volumes about how happy she was to see the little yellow ball floating in front of her face. Held afloat by a pair of gradual flapping wings, this was a golem that Cross had made, modified from one that Komui had given the older man years ago apparently. Ellen just knew it had been around long before she met Cross. Smiling Ellen made a grab for the little yellow terror as he propelled around her head, guided by his long tail that curled on the end.  
“Timcampy where have you been?” the teenager asked, finally snatching the golem out of the air. Balanced on her palm the little thing bared its teeth in a wide grin; even with the only decoration being a silver cross on its front, Ellen always got the impression that Timcampy was looking at her. Either way he certainly had recording abilities, as he portrayed a second later. Opening his maw, Timcampy projected an image into the air beside her.  
With various clicking noises between each image Timcampy cycled through a series of indiscernible pictures. Ellen’s brow furrowed as she tried to follow the little golems train of thought.  
“Looks like he had been exploring the town.” Komuis voice so close made Ellen jump and she craned her head back to see the principal standing behind her, bent over to bring himself closer to the projection. Adjusting his glasses Komui hummed in thought, eyes darting back and forth as he followed the images.  
“If he was just exploring, then why is he here? He should be with Cross.” Ellen pointed out as the images begin to slow down. Now Ellen could make out bits of the hallway, and a glimpse of her guardians red hair before his voice echoed out from the recording.  
“Stay here Tim, keep an eye on Ellen.” The image bobbed, probably from Timcampy nodding in answer.  
The images abruptly shut off and Tim beamed at Ellen.  
“So you’re here to stay with me?” Ellen asked the little golem, who bobbed up and down before circling her head and settling on her hair. “Does this mean you are the message Cross left for me?” she asked, and though she can feel Timcampy indicate the negative, Miranda agreed that this was the case. Shrugging it off, figuring Tim would let her know eventually if there was a recorded message, Ellen got to her feet with a hand from Komui.  
Brushing off her skirt Ellen accepted her bag from Komui with a soft thank you.  
“I don’t know if Cross mentioned this before,” the older man began, keeping a hand on the bag as he met her eyes, beret tilting to the side with his movements, “but Timcampy can connect with phones if you ask. So if you need anything, just ask Timcampy to call my office or my house and he’ll connect you, ok?”  
“Oh, thank you for the offer, I’ll be fine though.” Ellen assured the older man, who nodded with a sad turn of his lips, letting the bag slip from his fingers.  
“All right Ellen, but know the offer is there.” he said, his eyes shadowed, worried.  
“Yes, thank you Komui.” Ellen hurriedly made her exit before the older man went ‘parental’ on her. Really, she was just fine on her own.  
-*-8-*-8-*-  
As soon as the door closed behind her the scarred girl remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Lavi in the office so he could show her the way to detention.  
Rather than going back in, feeling that would be awkward, Ellen decided to settle on the floor a bit further down the hallway. Sliding down until she was sitting cross legged on the floor she pulled out her homework as Tim began flying back and forth in front of her face.  
“Really Tim, what are you doing?” Ellen asked exasperated after the golden golem flew into her face for the third time.  
Hovering in front of her face Tim opened and closed his mouth, showing a quick image of Cross before nudging her nose.  
“Tim, did you have a message for me from Cross?” Ellen asked, slightly confused.  
Surprisingly Tim bobbed in his version of a nod and Cross’ voice came out of the golems slightly opened maw.  
“Don’t be stupid.”  
The red head very nearly smacked her forehead in the universal gesture of ‘are you kidding me’. She restrained herself though, since the recording was still going.  
“You know the stakes, and they are even higher now that you are staying in one place.”  
She already paid the highest price (with Mana), how much more would she owe karma before she earned at least some good fortune?  
“So keep your ego in check.”  
“My ego,” she mocked. The words were sharp, as cutting as the gaze her guardian would have graced her with, but under it Ellen knew was the concern Cross Marian held for his charge. Otherwise, why would he bother to leave her a message at all?  
“That means not being reckless girl, and whatever you do Ellen, don’t use it, understand?”  
Red hair fell to cover her face, fingers tugging at the sleeve of her jacket guiltily. It was kind of late for that. Even though she knew the consequences, she swore to do everything she could to help them. If that meant sacrificing her own health to give them a better fate than her fellow exorcists could, then she would gladly do it. She preferred her methods to using her innocence, and Cross knew it, having been the one to drill in to her just how bad it was for her health.  
“Your innocence is already a wild card for the people at Central, don’t give them another reason to come looking.”  
With each word the teenager was glad her guardian had left a message rather than waiting to say it face to face. She wasn’t sure she could have kept the guilt from her expression as it was, trying to hold a stoic front for the astute General would have been a pointless gesture.  
That wasn’t all he had to say though.  
“You don’t have much time left, and none of it should be wasted on self-pity, so,” as his words halted the red heads gaze snapped back to the golden golem floating before her. Cross always knew what he wanted to say, and if he even thought he sounded unsure he usually rerecorded any messages, so why not this one?  
“Go to Komui with any problems, and do your homework.”  
Scoffing at the last part, Cross finally acting like a parent, Ellen patted Tim in thanks for passing on the message.  
But what had Cross been going to say? He had obviously had something on his mind, but why not just say it?  
“Hey Ellen, whatchu doing on the floor?” at the question her head shot up, looking quickly up and down the hall to spot Lavi. He seemed to be far enough away to not have heard the message, but she couldn’t really be sure.  
“Just homework.” She hastened to say, snatching Tim out of the air with a quick movement. Lavi glanced her over skeptically as he came closer, but Ellen ignored the look in favor of burying Tim in her schoolbooks.  
“You know, you really should get some shorts to wear under that skirt, especially if you’re going to keep sitting in such indecent positions.”  
The teenage girl’s response was in the form of a book hitting Lavi in the solar plexus. A heavy one.  
Groaning Lavi stumbled back from the younger girl, “Ellen I’m only telling you the truth.” He groaned  
“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” She declared sweetly.  
She had been wondering why it was so easy to drop her polite façade with Lavi, but after all the comments about her skirt she finally figured it out- he reminded her of her guardian.  
Now that was an odd thought, comparing the 30 something year old man to this teenager. Suppressing a shudder Ellen’s attention was taken by a hand being shoved in her face.  
Confused the red haired girl looked up to see the eye-patch wearing boy holding out a hand.  
“Well, we are going to be late for detention.” Lavi pointed out as he stood before her.  
“Oh, yah, right.” Accepting his hand Ellen allowed the eccentric boy to pull her to her feet, the strap of her bag in her unoccupied hand.  
A little bit down the hall Ellen was startled from her thoughts of Cross’ message by Lavi stepping in front of her, forcing her to slow down or walk right into him.  
“So how is it that you haven’t worn a short skirt before?” Lavi asked, hands behind his head in a lazy manner as he walked backwards down the hallway.  
It’s only at that question that Ellen realized she had been tugging at her skirt. Again.  
“Um, well,” snatching her hands away from her skirt Ellen wondered, would it be best to just tell the truth and get the inquisitive kid off her back?  
Maybe Lavi wouldn’t push it yet, but he would keep trying until he found out, if Ellen knew his personality at all yet.  
“Since it was just Cross and I traveling it brought fewer questions for me to dress as a guy.” Ellen finally explained, pushing her way past Lavi in the hopes he would maybe miss part of her explanation, or at least not have to see his reaction.  
“You dressed as a guy?” the sound of Lavi’s footsteps picked up as he jogged to keep up with her fast steps, “How was that believable?” he asked congenially.  
Surprised that he wasn’t more shocked, or laughing, Ellen offered simply “Huge coats and baggy clothes mostly.”  
“But what did you call yourself?”  
“Allen, since it is so close to my real name.”  
“Wait,” Lavi hopped in front of her, hands out to halt her in her path, “you usually refer to yourself as Allen!” he practically shrieked, a shit-eating grin on his face that spoke plainly to how much joy this brought him, like Christmas in July. “Oh man, I am so using this.” Lavi exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.  
“Using it how?” Ellen asked warily as she continued walking past the red head so they wouldn’t be late to detention; what in the world was the red head planning.  
“Why by calling you Allen of course?” Lavi answered, grinning widely.  
Ellen stopped in her tracks, spinning around to glare at the taller boy. “Don’t you dare.” She breathed out with all the menace she could.  
“But Allen is a good name.” Lavi enthused, pulling his nonchalant pose again, hands behind his head as he sauntered down the corridor.  
“For a guy.” Ellen snapped, picking up speed to keep up with the other.  
“It’s decided;” he nodded in a self-satisfied manner, suddenly turning to point at the new girl, “your nickname will be Aly.”  
“Lavi,” She began threateningly as a hand reached into her bag, looking for a suitable object for her infuriation  
“Yes Aly?” Lavi asked sweetly.  
His response was in the form of yet another inanimate object hitting him in the face. Ellen had rather good aim. “You are not calling me that!”  
“Aly, that hurt!” Lavi whined, throwing his hands up when Ellen raised yet another object in a threatening gesture; this time bigger than the pen that had bounced off his forehead.  
Ignoring his complaints Ellen continued ahead, until she was brought to a halt by a hand snagging her elbow.  
“You are going to walk right by detention if you keep that up Aly.” Lavi proclaimed, beginning to pull her back down the corridor.  
“Stop calling me that.” Ellen finally snapped, but was ignored as Lavi began chattering about how much fun they were going to have in detention.  
The scarred girl really hoped that detention was silent; she didn’t think she could take another half hour of this teenagers insistent chattering. And if he kept calling her that, he wasn’t going to make it out of detention.

* * *

 

Ellen cherished the quiet atmosphere of detention, once the teacher finally gained control of the students there.  
Most of the period was spent passing a notebook back and forth between her and Lavi. Their conversation consisted mainly of the boy trying to guess facts about her, like her favorite color, but some of it was Ellen asking him answers for her homework, which she was actually attempting to do. Might as well, since she had so much to catch up on.  
Surprisingly Lavi invited her to hang with him and Lenalee after detention.  
‘We’re probably going to watch a movie or play a video game, wanna join?’ Lavi wrote  
‘No thank you, I have a lot to catch up on.’ She politely declined, glad to have an extra moment to answer when she first read the question; if he had asked her aloud she would have been too shocked to answer.  
“But Ellen,” Lavi began to whine as soon as he saw her note.  
“No.” the scarred girl shot him a hard glare, throwing a pointed look in the teacher’s direction. She really didn’t need another detention.  
She wrote as much as well. Had to, because apparently it took the extra information for Lavi to get her point.  
Unluckily detention ended only moments after that.  
“Ellen you can’t do homework on your first day of school, that’s so boring.” Lavi complained as he followed her out of the room.  
“You do when you are far behind, and I am so I have to.” Was her bland response.  
“But Ellen!” Lavi whined, again.  
“No.”  
Unfortunately, Lavi kept this up all the way to the front gate, even after Ellen closed the gate in his face and turned her back on him.  
When his voice finally faded Ellen released a deep sigh, pulling Timcampy out of her pocket where she stashed him.  
“Let’s go back Timcampy, it’s been a really long day.” She said with a smile as she held him up to her face.  
Grinning back Tim took to the air, circling her head twice before floating off down the street.  
Good thing she had Tim to guide her back to the motel.  
The wind rustled the leaves and a soft smile settled on the scarred girls face as she looked and breathed in the nature around her; branches waving, leaves rustling along the ground in the fading sunlight, the soft breeze. The smell of cold on the air, a hint of winter coming. Fall was such a nice season.  
If only Mana was here to share it with her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if things annoy you, if you spot inconsistencies, if you don't like it, anything! And follow, follow, follow!
> 
> Also I recently realized that for this story I have written as much, if not more, than other stories I have on FF from 10 years ago. Some were marked complete, others not. And I know my writing changed in ten years, obviously it would have to, but man, to see how much I have improved makes me proud of myself lol.


	6. Chapter 3.5 or The First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what was Tyki thinking during the little hit and run encounter in Chapter 3? Well, for those curioous souls, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After many months I return, lol. I started a new job and classes at the same time in July so it has been difficult putting aside time to get back on a schedule with my chapters. So with the new year, and having had 6 months to adjust to both classes and jobs again, I figure this is the perfect time to jump back in the loop.  
> I have so much of this story in scenes and conversations,but I want to be able to put together a full narrative, but it gets difficult and tedious at times. So in the spirit of not pushing myself away from my own work, I’m gonna just roll with it. So there may be some chapters that are more fluid and are more extensive than others.  
> But without further adieu, here is a mini partial chapter that takes place before Chapter 4- aka a glimpse of Tyki during Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3.5: The Other Sides First Impression of the New Girl**

Chapter 3.5: The Other Sides First Impression of the New Girl  
His first day of teaching and the young Portuguese man found himself letting go of his resentment for the overload of work. When he was greeted with such amusing sights in the hallways, how could he resent it.   
Not only did one of the students walk into him, the teenage girl had been completely oblivious to her own dress. Which was amusing, for him and for the male students who had been standing behind her in the hallway. Did she really forget she had a skirt on that easily? Or had she been so thrown off by his appearance that she didn’t think of it? Though most girls remembered exactly what they were wearing when they walked into him, (and what they didn’t want to be wearing.)   
But she had also been interesting in her own right; besides the strands of white hair, not too uncommon where some supernatural events were concerned, she had been hiding something behind her bangs. If the shadow of negative energy still clinging to her was any indicator, she was probably hiding a curse mark of some kind. On this campus, with all its wards, it was odd to still have that stain on her, like that negativity was a part of her, and not just drawn to her. And why the gloves? Both hands were covered in black gloves, and it was not a fashion statement, they were too worn and plain for that.  
How had he missed a student this supernaturally attuned? She couldn’t be new, could she? She had been wearing the exorcist uniform, right? Millennie knew all the recent recruits, and he never mentioned a girl with that kind of negativity staining her.   
Preoccupied with his thoughts, Tyki entered the principals office and stood for a moment, staring blankly at the front desk. Why was he heading to the main office again?  
“Ah Tyki!” Miranda hopped up, hurrying over to the counter, “Was there something you needed, did I forget to do something, there weren't any papers to prepare were there?” all this is said with barely a breath and Tyki frowned, not quite sure of everything the older woman had said.  
“There wasn't anything for you to concern yourself Miss Lotto.” Tyki said, putting some effort in to being polite. Komui may be desperate to keep him around, but that didn't mean he could drop his gentlemanly facade. Not yet anyway.  
A door opened behind the desk, directly across from the principals, “Miranda, could you try to locate some kind of school transcript for Ellen, Komui said something about homeschooling but there have to be grade school records or something- oh hey Tyki,” the older man seemed a bit discombobulated at the moment, his blond hair sticking up in places and his tie missing from his dress shirt, but he still smiled cheerfully at the younger man. “You had a new schedule to pick up, right?” He asked, beginning to dig through papers on a rather neat and organized desk beside Miranda's, “Komui mentioned something about it yesterday,” he continued  
“Reever, are you looking for this?” Miranda asked, pulling a packet off of an almost empty tray marked simply 'out'.  
Glancing it over Reever seemed satisfied, “Yep this is the schedule, thanks Miranda.” Reever patted the dark haired woman on the shoulder, before crossing to the counter.  
“Here yah go Tyki, pretty self-explanatory, just don't forget to add your tutoring hours to the schedule each week so you’re not assigned detention duty or something.” the blond tapped the paper on the counter, indicating empty time slots throughout the days,  
“Tutoring?” Tyki echoed, taking a quick glance over the schedule before raising an eyebrow at Reever, “When am I supposed to have time to tutor among all this?” He asked, incredulous as he indicated the almost fully blocked out week. “I have classes too you know.”  
“Sorry Tyki,” Reever said with a shrug, “This is only until we can find a permanent teacher to fill the spot, it shouldn't take too much of the semester.”  
“I still have finals and thesis projects to put together Reever, I can't be doing tutoring too.”  
“Its not like its tutoring a bunch of students, its just one.”  
“Tutoring for just one student?” Now Tyki was even more confused, “Why does this student need individual tutoring? Or rather, why isn't the student tutor enough?”  
“Well she is a new add on to the exorcist class, so she'll have to catch up quick in order to not fall behind when she begins taking missions.”  
New student? Could it be that same girl? Was there someone new that they didn’t know about? How had the Order kept this so silent?   
“Why not just take the language requirement off, I really don’t have time for tutoring.” Tyki tried to argue, even as the questions kept building up.  
“Tyki,” Reever sighed, exasperated, rubbing his temple, “Can you take this up with Komui tomorrow? He is the one who was pushing for Ellen to have all these classes, even if she didn’t need them,” Reever muttered the last part as he turned away from the younger man.   
Wondering what that meant Tyki opened his mouth to voice another argument, but promptly closed it as he silently came to the agreement that Reever couldn’t change anything.   
“Just,” Reever paused, and Tyki looked up from his contemplation of his schedule again, not having noticed that the blond haired man had turned back his way, “Take it easy on her Tyki, she’s had enough shit in her life, she doesn’t need to be stressed out by her classes.”  
Meeting the older man’s eyes Tyki can’t help but wonder who this girl was that had managed to gather this level of support from the black order staff so quickly.  
“Who is she Reever?” Tyki asked, exasperated.   
Another sigh as Reever looked away, “Her name is Ellen Walker,” he began, gaze unfocused, shadowed “she’s had a few rough interactions with the akuma, and other supernatural entities.” He looked back at Tyki, imploring, “We’re just trying to give her a normal existence here, have a chance at a high school life like any other student here.”  
“Why does it matter so much to you?” Tyki asked lowly,   
Maybe all his hard work being polite and friendly would pay off right here and now, and he could get some real answers. All this hype over a new exorcist may mean things had started moving, and the Earl would want to know.   
A couple of blinks and Reever seemed to realize how much he let his tongue get away with him. Looking from Tyki’s expectant expression to Miranda’s wide-eyed one, he shook his head.   
“All the students matter to us Tyki, especially when they come to us needing so much help.” Reever said offhandedly, as if it didn’t matter at all.   
Well now that he knew he hadn’t earned enough of their trust yet for that kind of information, Tyki decided not to comment on the sudden change in behavior, and instead moved on to the next issue.  
“So does this mean I get overtime for tutoring hours?”   
It was worth asking after all. And made it seem like he wasn’t as interested in this new phenomena.   
You never knew what use the Earl might have for a new player- it might be enough to just learn this new exorcist’s strengths and weaknesses for future fights. But if she was in one of his classes, that made it all that easier to figure out.   
Reever shrugged his shoulder at this, “Take it up with Komui.” He said again, turning back to Miranda to ask about some other paperwork he is looking for.   
Tyki meanwhile snagged a pen from the counter and jotted down the name before he forgot. When he flipped the paper back over to the schedule a new thought came to mind.   
“Wait Reever,” Tyki called as the blonde headed towards his office, realizing that even if she was new, he wouldn’t really be able to tell, since he just took over classes this week, “do you know what class she is in?” he asked  
“She just started classes today. If you didn’t see her today then she’ll be in one of your classes tomorrow.” Rubbing his furrowed brow, Reever added “I don’t remember which one, but your computer roster should have her added in by now.”   
There was a crash, Tyki and Reever lazily looked over at the latest mess Miranda had made tripping in the office.   
With a long suffering sigh Reever excused himself to take care of the mess.   
Glad he’s not the one dealing with it, Tyki left the office, pausing once he stepped out to glance down at the name he had scribbled on the back of his schedule.  
“Ellen Walker, huh,” he muttered, even as his mind wandered to deciding whether to go back to the Portuguese room and check his roster, or go find out what he was doing for lunch.   
A gleeful cry from behind him decided this as he was almost bowled over by his rambunctious niece.   
“Tyki!” the blue haired girl clinging to him caused a few stares from students lingering in the hall, but a stern look from him had them scrambling to get to class. The students, especially the finders, learned quick that he had no patience for children. Especially when half of them left detention with another detention just for looking at him wrong.   
“What’chu got there?” Rhode asked, snagging the paper from his hand.   
“That is my new work schedule.” Tyki said with no mild amount of derision as he smoothed back his hair, trying to take a calming breath. “I’m not gonna have any time to go hang with the guys.” He muttered forlorn, and then realized his niece was being uncharacteristically silent. Glancing down he sees the teen staring at the paper in her hands with an odd look on her face.   
“Rhode?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
His touch seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and Rhode carefully schooled her face before grinning up at him.   
“Now you won’t come home smelling all gross and drunk, and we can play more!” She said gleefully before taking off down the hall.  
“Rhode give that back, I need that for classes!” Tyki called after her, “And I don’t smell!” his testy tone carried down the hall as he followed after her languidly.   
He wouldn’t comment, but he would file this incident away for later; whatever brought Rhode to a halt, it hadn’t been the sickly gleeful realization that he wouldn’t get to do his normal weeknight gambling.   
But what it was that brought such a troubled look to his nieces eye, he wouldn’t know for a few days more. 

*8*8*8*8*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for reading!! Review, like, love and let me know what you think is going to happen ne


	7. How Not Having Lived a Normal Life Skewed Ones Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Where a week ends and problems occur  
> OR How Not Having Lived a Normal Life Skewed Ones Perspective  
> Ellen's school day would have been normal, but she wasn't a normal person so of course things couldn't go smoothly.

CHAPTER 4  
The next morning Ellen found herself with a bit of a conundrum. For one, taking the bus to school made her a lot later than she estimated. For another...weeeelllll- not to be mean, but she got herself tangled up in a conversation with Miranda.  
“Um, I don't know whose book that is Miranda, I just need the late slip.” Ellen pointed out cautiously as the older woman slid a book across the counter, with her pink slip for being late stuffed between the pages.  
“I know, its Mr. Mikk's book.” Miranda had such a big smile as she said that, the brunette had to wonder what put her in a good mood, and if it was going to last long enough to clear up this misunderstanding without a freak out.  
“Who is that?” Ellen asked, digging out her schedule- she was pretty sure there wasn’t a teacher named Mikk.  
“He is the TA for your Portuguese class.” Miranda chirped.  
“The TA?” Ellen echoed, eyes wide as she looked up at Miranda, hand still shoved deep in her messenger bag. “You mean a student teacher?”  
“Not a teacher yet.”  
“Yet?” If she kept echoing everything, Ellen was sure even this oblivious woman would notice her discomfort. “Is he is college?” She asked, trying to get a hold on her emotions.  
She knew she was surprised, and a bit freaked out; not so much because it was her teacher she bumped into, but because one of her teachers was possibly the eye candy of the school and any unusual interactions with any of her teachers would be encouragement to be singled out by the students.  
“Ye-es, yes he is a college student.” Miranda confirmed, stammering and rushing through the response with a hard-not-to-notice fire engine red blush.  
Unquestionably. He was unquestionably the school eye candy if he could make the overwrought recluse blush. She had stolen the personal property of possibly the hottest guy she ever met after walking right into him. Maybe she was jumping the gun, and maybe it was the fiction books she occasionally read, but anything outside the normal was a problem. And any interaction with someone that good looking drew attention, because everyone would be wishing it was them.  
Maybe she was getting a head of herself though.  
And then in the silence after that “Wait, if you know who the book belongs to, why didn't you just leave it in his mailbox or something?” Ellen didn't think it was possible for the older woman to get even more flustered, but from the wailing that followed she certainly wouldn't doubt it again.  
“I'm sorry, I'm a useless secretary, I should have thought of that.” and it just kept going, with pleading for Ellen to forgive her. Not that the crazy woman gave her a chance to say as much.  
Thankfully the familiar exhausted tone of the assistant principal cut her off. “Miranda that's enough.”  
From the door next to Komui's unoccupied office Reever emerged, the look on his face testament to his bad morning so far.  
“I'm just gonna head to class now, if that's all right?” Ellen's tentative question was almost unheard as the door slammed open behind her.  
“Ellen!” The rough arm immediately slung over her shoulder was answer enough as to who came in the door.  
“Get off Lavi.” Though she said it, the teenager didn't bother trying to shrug away the boys over affectionate greeting. He would just do it again anyway.  
“I just knew you would come to the office when you couldn't find your way to home room.” Lavi crowed, far too close to her ear for comfort.  
“Try again.” she quipped, tilting her head as far away from his high-pitched voice as she could.  
“But that's the only reason I can think of for why you’re not in homeroom yet.” he was apparently satisfied with his intellect as he started steering her out the door without waiting for any indication of the true or false nature of this statement.  
With a half-hearted wave goodbye to the still sniffling secretary Ellen allowed herself to be steered out the door into the almost empty hallway.  
“What'chu got there?” Lavi asked, snatching the book out of her hands before she even remembered she was holding it.  
“Really, Lavi.” Ellen snatched it right back, holding it tightly in her left hand. “It’s a book, obviously.”  
“Yah but who's book?” He asked, trying to get another peek at it.  
“Not yours.”  
“But Ellen, I just wanna know what is it?”  
The whining and a worn-out Ellen were not a good combination in the morning.  
“Get used to disappointment.” She snapped and stuffed the book deep in her bag before Lavi could make another grab for it.

* * *

  
Two minutes later when they finally made it to home room Lavi was still whining about how cruel she is. Mostly for his own amusement it seemed, but from the rather judgmental look in his eye she figured he was also trying to see how long he could carry on before she snapped at him again.  
Unluckily for him, Lenalee noticed Ellen’s mood as soon as they entered the room.  
“Ellen you look annoyed.”  
With difficulty, the red-haired girl shrugged off Lenalee’s worries, plastering a fake smile on for her.  
“Just an annoying red head sighting.” Was her reply, trying to not turn her ire on the dark-haired girl, especially as she was shooting such a cheery smile their way and invitingly patting the chair beside her.  
“Hey, you're a red head too.” Lavi pointed out, coming up the aisle behind her as she collapsed into the indicated seat, looping her bag over the back of the chair.  
To Lenalee's amusement, Ellen dropped her head onto the desk with a groan.  
“Let me know when the morning has ended.”  
Giggling Lenalee turned her attention to Lavi, leaving the tired girl be for the moment, thankfully.  
“So, where did you find her?” Lenalee asked amusedly. Ellen was eternally grateful to her new friend for distracted the overly loud boy beside them.  
Now that she didn’t have a red head to discourage, Ellen took a glance around her homeroom. Surprisingly there weren’t many students in it, and most seemed to be exorcists; scratch that, all of them were exorcists, from all the different grades. Were there really so few of them in the school?  
What did that say for their whole fighting force? Ellen knew they were glad to have another exorcist, but from Cross’ attitude she thought the Black Order had enough operatives to work with. But seeing that this homeroom consisted of only a portion of the trainees she observed yesterday, she had to wonder if she had seen the entirety of their exorcists in the gym. Except for generals it seemed, and there were only a few of them as far as she knew.  
Her musing was interrupted by a familiar tall beret-wearing man who loudly announced his presence as he entered the classroom.  
“Good Morning my wonderful Lenalee, and other exorcists!” Komui exclaimed, practically prancing over to the teachers desk. “I hope you are all doing wonderfully this morning, especially my Lenalee!”  
Seeming used to this behavior Lenalee ignored her brothers flamboyance, as did everyone else.  
“So whatchu got for us today Komui?” One of the other students asked, the one with the odd makeup Ellen met yesterday, Daisy was it? Ellen had been more preoccupied with not letting him touch her mark than learning his name to be honest.  
“Well Daisya, I’m so glad you asked!” Komui’s grin was too happy for this early in the morning in Ellen’s opinion. “I have a mission for you, and Kanda, and Marie too” he waved around a manilla folder.  
“Awesome!” Daisya hopped up to snag the folder from his hand, eagerly pawing through it.  
“This doesn’t excuse you from classes Daisya, I would prefer you three to leave after classes end for the day.” Komui mock scolded the teenager before him.  
Apparently as wound up as usual, Kanda pushed his chair back with a screech and stomped his way to the front to snag the folder from his odd companion. “We know the drill Komui.” Kanda said, and shouldered his way past Daisya to leave before the beret wearing man could respond.  
“Ha ha, anyway,” Komui rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Glancing out the door he seemed to spot something, or someone, important as he whipped back around to grab his stack of folders, “So um, yah that’s it.” He said, before hurriedly skirting from the room.  
“Um, what was that?” Ellen asked  
“That was, well…that.” Was the brilliant answer from the pigtailed girl, motioning to the tired looking blond vice principal that popped his head into the room.  
“He already ran away, didn’t he?” the blond asked exhaustedly. Lenalee smiled in a sympathetic manner and nodded,  
“Sorry Reever, you just missed him.” She informd the young man.  
“Ah, oh well,” Reever said, shoulders slumping as he slouched out of the room, defeated.  
“Does that...happen often?” Ellen asked, wondering if she should be used to the oddity that is the principal by now.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Lenalee fretfully brushed it off, gathering her things, “we should probably be getting to class now.”  
“Oh, uh, okay.” Ellen agreed, snatching her own bag up from the floor and following the two exorcists from the room.  
Even if it was odd here, it was still good, right? Nothing had gone wrong yet after all.  
Satisfied with this thinking Ellen concentrated on keeping up with her two new friends in the surprisingly thriving hallway.

* * *

  
Even with the craziness that enveloped the school, everything seemed to settle into a routine as the day went on.  
Until lunch that is.  
They had finished quickly and gone to the study hall since Ellen kept insisting she had to catch up on her homework and Lenalee and Lavi wanted to spend more time with her.  
Ellen was attempting to do her homework with Lavi bugging her every five seconds, Lenalee was French braiding the red-haired girls hair, and Kanda was sullenly making his way through his math problems from A period.  
“You’re tugging on your skirt again Aly!” Lavi sing-songed, waving a finger at her over his homework. “If you keep this up it’s going to become habit.”  
“Oh shut it,” Ellen snapped, preoccupied with trying to figure out one of her math problems. Exponentials sucked. Algebra in general sucked.  
“If you are that uncomfortable with the skirt Ellen you could always exchange it for one of the other styles.” Lenalee pointed out, concentrating on the neat braid she was making with Ellen’s hair. If it had been anyone but Komui’s sister, Ellen probably would have tugged her hair out of the girls grip the moment she reached out. But, she couldn’t bring herself to move away from the calm atmosphere that surrounded the dark haired girl, and the graceful fingers threading through her locks was soothing. It helped too that beyond a close inspection of the unnaturally white streaks, Lenalee ignored any oddities.  
“What?” It took considerable effort for the red haired girl to ask nicely, though her voice was strained with holding back her anger. “There is another style?” she asked, putting her pencil down to turn and face Lenalee, halted by the tug on her hair as the dark haired girl kept a firm hold on the braid.  
“Yes, there is a knee length and a mid-calf length skirt style you could request.” Lenalee said, oblivious to the dark aura gathering around the younger teen as she pushed her shoulder until she got the message to turn back around. “Didn’t brother tell you this when you chose your uniform?” the puzzlement was so honest and worried in nature, that Ellen felt bad even thinking angry thoughts near the dark haired girl at that moment.  
She was going to kill him. Komui was so dead when she got a hold of him.  
“No, he didn’t.” Ellen grit out, picking her pencil back up, the plastic creaking under her tight grip.  
“Well, why don’t you drop by after school to ask him about changing it? There aren’t any exorcist classes today so you’ll have time.” The taller girl pointed out, pacifying the others bad mood with her simple suggestion.  
“Okay, I can do that.” Ellen agreed, turning her attention back to another frustrating problem, saving her anger towards Komui for later.  
Really, Ellen completely understood how Lenalee kept such control over Kanda with her easy handling of people’s emotions.  
How in the world had Kanda managed to finish his math homework so quickly? Would the samurai-wanna-be be willing to help her out?  
Reflecting on her realization of Lenalee’s powers of persuasion, Ellen figured this would be the best time to try and seek help with her math homework from Kanda. It helped to that it would placate the other girl, since the poor girl had been trying all day to get the samurai wannabe and the scarred girl to talk. Seemed she was one of those people who needed all her friends to get along.  
Tapping the corner of Kanda’s book with her pencil, Ellen held up her own unfinished math problems.  
“Kanda, do you think you could help me with these?” she asked politely, trying to smile as he turned his apparently customary glare her way.  
“No.”  
“Kanda, you’re in the same class, the least you could do is give her some hints.” Lenalee reprimanded, smoothing Ellen’s bangs back to clip them into the braid.  
The response was a scowl, the older boy’s eyes flicking to Ellen’s forehead before he turned his back on the two girls.  
“You shouldn’t be near someone who is cursed like that.” Kanda muttered, turning the page in his English textbook.  
“Kanda.” Lenalee snapped, and Ellen turned in her chair, trying to meet Lenalee’s eyes with her hands raised in a placating manner. This wasn’t the first or the last time after all, and she really didn’t want a fight to start because of her.  
// Lavi’s POV  
“It’s okay Lenalee.” The red head tried to pacify the dark haired girl with polite words, but Lavi knew from experience that the girl in question wouldn’t back down when one of her friends had been mean.  
“No it’s not,” the dark haired girl insisted, sharp eyes on Kanda, who was outwardly ignoring her. From the tense set of his shoulders Lavi knew the Asian boy had realized he had earned Lenalee’s ire, probably for the rest of the day, if not the whole weekend. At this moment he was probably doubly grateful he had a mission this weekend to keep him away.  
“He’s not wrong though.” Ellen pointed out quietly, and both Lavi and Lenalee turned their attention fully on the red-haired girl, astounded looks on their faces.  
Seemingly ignorant of their looks Ellen occupied herself with slipping the pin from her hair and smoothing her bangs back over the mark.  
“Ellen,” Lenalee began, unsure, eyes on Ellen’s polite smile and carefully polite expression.  
A sudden urge seized Lavi to wipe away that mask and coax a real reaction from the younger girl.  
He didn’t think before he voiced the question that had been rebounding in his mind since Kanda spoke.  
“Cursed like what?” He asked, the seriousness of his tone drawing an indecipherable look from Ellen, her hands clenching around the pencil case she had just finished packing her things into.  
“She already knows.” Kanda’s reply was as short as usual, and after having been around him for so long Lavi interpreted it in time to see Lenalee look away from Ellen’s suddenly startled gaze. A thump and clatter announced the fall of the pencil case from gloved hands, but the scarred girl didn’t notice for a long moment, staring wide eyed at the girl beside her.  
“Lenalee, do you?” Lavi’s soft question seemed to jolt the red-haired girl out of her thoughts as she haphazardly gathered up her books and papers on the table, staggering out of her seat. “Ellen?” the red-headed male turned his attention to the younger girl, trying to make out her expression as she kept her face downturned.  
“I have to go talk to Komui about my uniform.” She mumbled the excuse as she turned to go, “Sorry for the trouble.” She said softly before she was gone through the double doors of the library, head down as she hugged her books close.  
“What was that all about?” Lavi murmured, looking between his two friends, one of whom was stoically focused on his work, the other of which was watching the library doors with a heartbroken look on her face.  
“Stop being stupid, junior.” Kanda intoned, sparing only the barest of glances for his eye-patch wearing companion.  
Well.  
The only time Kanda used junior was when he was annoyed with Lavi for pretending he didn’t understand or see something important.  
But this time, he really had no idea. Of course he had hypotheses, but no clear indication that any of his theories were true. For one, it was as generic a curse mark as you could get- just the outline of a pentacle. If the zagged line protruding from it actually stood for anything, Lavi didn’t recognize it as belonging to any language. And he knew more languages than Lenalee and Kanda combined. So Lenalee and Kanda wouldn’t be able to tell just from looking what the scar on their new friend meant.  
For another theory, Lavi had to consider his closest girl-friend herself- Lenalee was empathic, to an extent, and certainly more in tune than Lavi was. If there was something to glean from the energy coming off the mark itself, Lenalee would be the only one to understand it. So, this was the most plausible idea Lavi had so far.  
Watching as Lenalee transferred her despondent gaze to the contents of the pencil case scattered on the floor, the red head decided that this may not be the best time for him to enquire further. He didn’t want Kanda smacking him for hurting Lenalee’s feelings; hypocritical though the action would be, it was a plausible outcome.  
Instead, his own gaze wandered to the library doors and he lost himself in his thoughts of a certain questionable girl with far too many secrets and too cautious a manner.

* * *

  
Before she had made it more than five steps outside the library Ellen found a familiar and welcome presence settling on her head.  
“Tim, you’re supposed to stay in my bag during school.” She scolded lightly, though she was smiling through it. At least, she had someone who – no, she had to stay away from that for the moment, or the prickling in her eyes would get worse and she would have to sequester herself in the closest bathroom.  
For now, she would focus on the uniform problem. At least she could try and get that fixed, that would be one good outcome of spending time with those three.  
Concentrating on this goal Ellen let her anger and indignation over the far too ridiculous uniform wrap over the stabbing pain in her heart.  
“Come on Tim, we have a principal to teach a lesson to.” She patted the golem once before setting off in a more determined manner towards the main office. Luckily, the library was the middle of the school and all she had to do was head towards the exit and she would pass the main office.  
Her way with directions worked for her for once and she found herself marching into the principal’s office in two minutes flat.  
“Komui.” She barked out as soon as she crossed the threshold, taking a small bit of satisfaction in the fact that the beret wearing principal practically fell out of his chair he was so startled. “Lenalee has just informed me that there are other uniform styles I could be wearing.” She began, crossing her arms and positively glaring at the older man. “Why the hell would you think to give me the shortest freaking skirt in the repertoire?”  
Komui for his part looked guilty, but only for a moment. Then he straightened up and regarded the student before him with a kind of uncanny smile.  
“You haven’t worn a uniform before, right?” he didn’t wait for her confirmation before continuing, “I thought you would be happy wearing the more fashionable style like normal girls get to wear.” He announced with a satisfied smile.  
The teenagers look sharpened as she met Komui’s gaze. “You don’t know what would or would not make me happy.” Her quiet tone conveyed her irritation well enough to wipe the smile from Komui’s face. “When I asked you yesterday if I could wear the boys uniform, you should have just said yes.”  
Silver eyes held purple so like his sisters that Ellen couldn’t help her mind wandering to the conversation she just left. Some kind of indication of her thoughts must play across her face because Komui put on his ridiculous smile that he wore most around Lenalee.  
“You didn’t ask the right question.” His cheeky response threw Ellen off a moment but as she caught on to his meaning she scowled.  
“You mean, ‘would you like flowers for your hospital room or chocolates?’” she snipped.  
“Now now Ellen, violence is never the answer,” Komui began creeping from his chair in a comical manner, putting it between him and the angered girl, “unless you’re Kanda.” He commented to himself,  
“Did you just compare me to that girly boy?” Ellen asked, her tone carefully blank as she again crossed her arms, regarding the man across the room with emotionless eyes. She really didn’t need to be reminded of that boy right now.  
“No, of course not,” Komui forced a laugh, seeming a bit confused by Ellen’s change in manner.  
Giving an irritated sigh Ellen took a step back, trying not to glare at the useless principal. “Just tell me how to exchange my uniform Komui, cause I am not going to keep wearing this.” She said, motioning to her skirt with all her disgust for the object apparent in her voice.  
“Ask Reever.” Komui popped up, seeming to sense that the danger had passed, “I have no idea how to do that.” He said happily, smiling. Until he had to duck a moment later to avoid the golem Ellen tossed at his head.  
Growling in frustration Ellen stomped out of the office, almost bowled over as Tim hit the back of her head,  
“Sorry, sorry.” She said to the golem, petting it with her thumb as he sat in her palm, “I won’t do that again Tim, you don’t deserve that.”  
Turning on her heel she spotted the other doors in the office, glad when she noted that Reever’s door was open.  
Luckily her conversation with the lab coat wearing man was short and sweet, both for her temperament and his workload. All she had to do was fill out a quick order form for her new uniform piece and give it to Miranda to pass on to someone named Johnny. All Ellen cared to note was she got to choose her change in uniform and she was only too glad to put down pants instead of a stupid skirt.  
A few minutes later she found herself outside the doors of the main office for the second time that day. Taking a quick look at the clock in the hall, Ellen decided she had enough time to get back to study hall before the bell rang for the last lunch. That would give her at least a half hour more in the library to send a message to Anita.  
Anita was a long time contact of Cross’ who had taken great joy in spoiling Ellen whenever their travels took them near her bar and restaurant. If it wasn’t for the Chinese woman, the red head may never have wanted to grow her hair out, or learned any of the important lessons a member of the ‘fairer’ sex was meant to know.  
More importantly though, Anita was skilled at information gathering and had made a name for herself among independent exorcists with her ability to connect clients and contractors. And she never had a problem sharing her resources with her favorite lady exorcist.

* * *

  
After a quick conversation with Anita via messenger, Ellen excused herself from study hall ahead of the bell. Without her guides from yesterday, she had to find her Portuguese class on her own. No surprise that finding it took the whole 15 minutes, quite a bit of backtracking, and a few bumped shoulders as the other students began to flood the halls.  
When she finally came upon the right door and opened it to enter, Ellen’s movements were arrested by the zinging realization that she had completely forgot about the problem before her.  
The problem being the dark-haired man with the startling brown eyes gazing at her expectantly from the teacher’s desk. He was dressed just as casually as yesterday when she ran into him, but surprisingly it fit the picture; the young teacher’s assistant, leaning back casually in his chair, feet braced against the desk while he fiddled with his phone, top couple of buttons of his shirt undone, hair loose and falling around his face.  
“Ahem.” The sound jolted Ellen from her observation and she grasped at the strap of her bag, quickly looking away and hoping her cheeks weren’t flushing too noticeably.  
“And you are?” The young man asked, and the red head pushed herself to look back as she responded,  
“Ellen Walker. I’m new.” She explained haltingly, taking a few quick steps into the room, glancing around at the student desks in a feigned bid of interest. “Is there an empty seat I could take?”  
“I don’t care where you sit, but I would like my book back.” Turning her attention back to the front desk Ellen found the young man had straightened up and was holding a hand out expectantly, an amused tilt to his lips. If Ellen wasn’t so good at reading people, she might have thought his expression polite and not mocking.  
“Book?” then a lightbulb goes off, “Oh your paperback.” Ellen began digging through her bag as she nervously apologized “I’m sorry again about bumping into you-”  
Interrupting her casually the young man augmented, “You’ll have to stay back after class today.”  
Incredulous, book forgotten in her hands, Ellen sputtered, “For walking into you?”  
“No, for tutoring.” He corrected, raising a finely shaped eyebrow at her reaction. As she stood there, clutching the paperback close, he braced his elbows on the desk and dropped his chin on his hand, his eyes drifting up and down, studying her.  
“I don’t need tutoring.” She responded point blank, fidgeting with the book in her hands as she grew more uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze.  
Her response was brushed off with a wave of his hand as he leaned back, crossing his arms casually “Komui said you do, so you will.”  
“Well Komui was wrong.” Ellen pronounced, annoyance beginning to creep up. She just kept herself from making sure her bangs were smoothed over the mark when his gaze wandered up, her grip tightening on the book in her hands in her agitation.  
“Well I already tried to talk Komui out of it, so we’re both stuck.” He announced with a flippant gesture, righting his chair, momentarily glancing at the door to the classroom as the noise level in the halls heightened.  
“But-” the assistant teacher held up a hand to stop her.  
“Just be here after class for your tutoring.” He said, his tone indicating there was no more to talk about, his attention turning to the other students coming into the room, greeting a few as they called out to him. And where the hell were they five minutes ago when this ridiculous conversation began?  
“There is a free seat down this row, you can ask your classmates which one it is.” His dismissive manner was only emphasized by the less than exact motion at the student desks spread out before him, not narrowing down her choices in the slightest, before returning to the papers he had on the desk. All while studiously keeping his gaze away from her.  
Ellen wanted to argue more, maybe even comment that she could sign out of this class and they could both be done with this.  
But she doesn’t. Not with the incoming students already giving her odd looks, and not when it would just cause a scene.  
Instead she took a breath and turned her back on the TA, promising silently that she would just make all her jobs for right after class so she could skip tutoring. She didn’t need a language anyway.  
She didn’t need any of these classes. It was all a farce, a façade, to keep certain people’s attention turned away from Cross’ activities.  
She could care less about actually completing high school.  
It’s only after trying not to slam her books on the desk indicated by surrounding students that she realized she was still holding the paperback.  
Dropping heavily into her chair Ellen dropped her head on the desk, twisting her shaking hands in the fabric of her bag.  
This day needed to be over already.

* * *

  
Before the bell stopped ringing to signal the end of class Ellen was already out of her seat and making her way out the door. Both luckily and unluckily the TA’s desk was swarmed by teenage girls asking if he was ‘really going to be taking over the class from the Sr.’, and if he would hang out with them after school. Luckily because it gave her a clear path to the door and blocked her from ‘Mr Mikk’s’ view. Unluckily cause now she couldn’t slip his book on the desk and pretend she never had it.  
What kind of name was that anyway, Tyki Mikk? Frankly she had spent the class pretending to take notes as she worked on an English essay. She wasn’t going to give this class any more time than it needed.  
“Hey, whats the rush?” the deep voiced question sounded a little too close, but it was recognizable, as was the hand on her arm pulling her back a bit. Presumably so she would slow down, but Ellen just shrugged off Lavi’s hand and kept going, clenching her teeth to keep from commenting.  
“What got you in a bad mood?” the eyepatch toting red head asked as he hustled to keep up with her through the after-school crowd.  
“Nothing.” Ellen said shortly.  
“Mmhm.” Lavi hummed, managing to make that sound seem all-knowing.  
“Go away Lavi.” Ellen bit out, glancing at her watch. She had fifteen minutes to catch the bus and get to her job on time. Thank God Anita could set one up for today- she needed some money for the travel to school next week.  
The bus stop was a two minute walk down the road so she definitely had time to drop by her locker and get rid of her books and exorcist jacket before she ran to catch the bus. Should she call the guy and tell him she might be late, just in case? Anita did say the client would appreciate a phone call before she showed up.  
Preoccupied with her thoughts Ellen wasn’t expecting a hand to snag her elbow and turn her around.  
“-to see you…Ellen?” Lavi’s words registered in her mind as she stood a couple of steps away from him, books on the ground around her and the student she stumbled into cursing her before walking off.  
// Lavi’s POV  
If Lavi hadn’t been a Bookman in training, he probably would have mistaken Ellen’s reaction for shock at being jolted out of her thoughts, or even just the reaction of someone who didn’t wish to be touched. But she didn’t wrench her arm away and drop all her books to the ground because she was startled and backed into someone.  
No, she had dropped her books as she raised her arms, ready to fight.  
Just one more mystery to add to the enigma that was Ellen Walker.  
And Lavi really wanted to ask about it, especially since it had been her left arm he grabbed and he was pretty sure, from what Bookman had told him, that it was her innocence. But from the furtive glances Ellen was shooting him at his continued silence, he probably wasn’t going to get very far.  
So, as the young woman finished picking up her books and berating him perfunctorily about scaring her, Lavi stepped up closer, all cheer and goodwill again, mask settled and incident filed away for later perusal.  
“Sorry about that Aly,” He said with a sheepish chuckle and scratch of his head, “I didn’t realize you hadn’t heard me.”  
“Really Lavi, why are you so insistent on that nickname.” Was her response as she moved to start off down the hall again.  
“Ah wait, wait,” Lavi quickly jumped in front of her before she could go far, hands out to block her way, “the old man wants to see you before you head home for the day.” He announced  
“Old man?” she scrunched up her nose in question, furtively glancing at her watch again.  
“Jiji, Bookman, the one you have history with.” At her small noise of understanding Lavi continued on, trying to complete his errand for the old man. “He said something about a placement test that you needed to take before the exorcist class on Monday.”  
“Another placement exam.” Ellen groaned in reply, throwing her head back.  
“Yep.” Lavi confirmed, popping the p in an exaggerated manner.  
“And when do I need to take this exam? I had study hall today so Monday I won’t have free time.”  
“Oh Panda knows that, that’s why he wants you to take it right now.”  
“Panda?” Ellen asked, confused for a moment before her mind caught up with the rest of Lavi’s statement. “right now?” She repeated, disconcerted.  
“Yes, right now Miss Walker.” Bookman’s voice rose behind them and the teenagers were surprised to find the shorter man standing there, the few students in the hall skirting widely around them rather than face the old man’s stern gaze.  
“Oh, um, hi Bookman.” Ellen greeted the older man, leaning on her ingrained manners rather than giving way to her surprise like Lavi did.  
“Jeez Panda, don’t sneak up on us like that, my poor heart.” Lavi clutched at his heart, knocking Ellen’s shoulder as he swooned and leaned all his weight against her.  
“Lavi.” She snapped, trying to shove him away.  
Apparently too used to his antics, Bookman ignored the whole scene, concentrating on Ellen instead.  
“Come along Miss Walker, this is quite a lengthy test and I don’t want to keep you here all afternoon.”  
“Um, but, could we reschedule?” Ellen inquired as she took a step back, ready to hurry out the door, “I have something to do this afternoon,” she continued, forcing herself to be polite rather than angry that this was sprung on her with no notice.  
“Right now is the best time for it.” Bookman said, turning and beginning to walk away as if the decision was final.  
“But I have to make a phone call.” Ellen maintained,  
“You can make your phone call after the test Miss Walker.”  
“But,” Ellen hemmed, looking desperately over her shoulder at Lavi as if he could offer some kind of assistance.  
The red haired eye-patched boy waved his hands frantically in a ‘no way’ signal.  
Shooting him a glare and mouthing ‘traitor’ Ellen sighed and reluctantly followed the shorter man to the history classroom, holding back a groan as she realized there was no chance she would be able to keep her job after this.  
She would still try, but granted calling after this bloody test was over would mean asking the client to adjust his schedule to accommodate her appearance, something which no one wanted to do.  
So much for earning money to last until Cross got back. Whenever that might be.

* * *

  
Ellen’s bad mood only persisted after the test. It wasn’t hard to tell that she failed, since for the few questions she could answer her responses were so brief as to be non-existent. But then Bookman had to hold her there while he corrected the test, only to announce she should be in tutoring for this and get a passable level before she goes on missions.  
Any protest she gave was easily brushed aside though, and Bookman declared he would talk to Komui about who could assist her and how to work it in to her schedule.  
Not even Lavi getting his ears boxed by the old man could level out her mood. He deserved it, for eavesdropping on her test results.  
It was only after she hung up on her irate client and called Anita that she gained any good grace for her circumstances.  
“You can’t be so unprofessional Ellen, it’s hard enough convincing most of these guys to let a teenager come perform the exorcism.”  
“It’s not my fault Anita.” Ellen whined, tugging forlornly at the cord of the phone, trying not to think of all the swears the guy had thrown at her when she called to apologize for missing the appointment.  
“It would be easier for you to work through the Black Order you know.” The older woman pointed out smoothly.  
Ellen could imagine the dark-haired woman gracefully draped over her satin pillows, shooting an apologetic smile at her current guests while trying to entertain the brat of her long-time lover.  
“Anita, you know why I can’t. Not yet.” Ellen reminded the business woman.  
A sigh was all she heard for a few moments beyond the slight crinkle of pages being turned echoed over the phone. Maybe Anita did have another job she could do?  
“All right Ellen, this is out of your area, but since its later in the afternoon you should have time to get there by public transit.”  
“Oh thank you Anita, you are a god send!” Ellen enthused, just keeping from jumping up and down, all her ecstatic energy transferring to a victorious fist pump.  
“Yes, yes, just write this down,” Eagerly Ellen snagged a notebook from her bag and looked for a clean page, glad when Timcampy surfaced with a pen for her before writing the address and phone number and contact name down, right next to a note about her math homework.  
“You are going to be calling the client this time to explain your age and expertise.”  
“What, wait, how am I going to convince them to let me do the job?” Ellen asked anxiously, the paper crumpling in her fingers as she clutched the phone in both hands; why would Anita make her go through this.  
The older woman’s voice softened, chiding gently, “Ellen, you insisted on taking your own jobs, you are going to have to get used to arranging them and proving you are capable of doing the work.”  
“But,” Ellen scrambled for some reassurance, anything, “can I at least say you referred me.” A heavy sigh greeted this desperate question,  
“Yes, you can.” Anita said, and Ellen could hear the amusement the woman was trying to hide behind her professional tone.  
“Thank you Anita, really, thank you.” Ellen stressed the second thank you. There was so much she owed the older woman for, and she hoped Anita knew just how grateful she was for all her help.  
“You are welcome Ellen. Good luck.” With that there was a click signaling the end of the call and Ellen smoothly unfolded the paper she accidentally crumpled in her hand.  
Now to convince some random guy to let her perform an exorcism. Easy peas’y… well at least it would be easy to pop over to the library and print out some directions to the job, the phone call probably not so much.  
Maybe she’d splurge a little and grab a snack on the way back to the motel, as a reward for putting up with such a taxing day.  
Timcampy flitted around her head a few times as she dialed the number, settling on her schoolbag and watching as she practically oozed politeness in talking to her potential client. She would make it work, she had too.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God guys, I owe like a thousand and one apologies. This is such a big project, and when I had a new demanding job I let this fall to the wayside so badly. I feel horrible for stringing along my readers. Like this is legit turning into a novel length and I’m so sorry for anyone who wanted a quick read highschool AU. Maybe at some point I’ll start narrowing this down, but who am I kidding, I love being long winded lol.  
> Even so, this chapter doesn’t really hit all the points I wanted it to- but unfortunately (or fortunately if you want detailed content) Ellen’s weekend isn’t done lol. But I’ll post that as the next chapter when I do have it written out.


	8. Getting to Know You, getting worried about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know our main character: aka where Ellen sees her short spiky haired friend again, and both friend and reader learn something new about our MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always feel like I should apologize for uploading these chapters so late, but really, motivation and I are not friends. Procrastination though is my best friend and loves messing up my schedules.  
> So kiddos and adults, here it is, the long long awaited next chapter, where some things are learned, questions are asked, and you still are getting strung along as you wait for the actual plot to begin. #sorry,notsorry  
> #Thisiswhyimnotgettingawritingdegree

Chapter 4 Part 2 AKA Chapter 8  
  


It was with no small amount of surprise that Ellen found a familiar blue haired girl leaning against a car outside her hotel room Friday afternoon, talking animatedly on her cell phone. The moment those bright eyes spotted her, the phone was hung up and a blue haired blue was causing her to stumble back from the weight of the younger girl hanging off of her.  
“Well, hello Rhode, this is a surprise.” Ellen intoned drily, “Why are you hanging outside my motel room?” she asked amusedly as she guided the younger girl to stand on her own two feet.  
“I’m here to pick you up for my party.” Rhode said with a huge grin, bouncing on her heels.  
“Party?” even just saying the word made the red head feel tired. She was not up to dealing with people anymore today. Not after the day she just had.  
“Yah, I’m throwing another party at the curator’s house and want you to come.” Rhode explained as she began to lead the way across the parking lot.  
“Tonight?” Ellen hemmed, heedful of the youngers reaction as she followed after. “I don’t think I would be good company tonight.”  
“Why, is something wrong?” Rhode asked, turning a concerned gaze up at the elder girl, carefully examining her countenance.  
Avoiding the curious gaze, Ellen assured her, “Just a bad day is all Rhode.”  
“Do I have to beat someone up?” Rhode asked, hands on her hips as she stared down the taller girl, trying and failing to look imposing.  
“I don’t know if you could, being so short and all.” The red-haired girl joked, ruffling blue hair playfully.  
“Hey!” at the protest from the younger Ellen chuckled, holding her hands up in a faux surrender.  
“I’m really not up for a party tonight Rhode.” She informed her friend with a self-deprecatory smile, trying to brush it off with as little fuss as possible.  
“Do you wanna do something else instead?” was the return question, interested dark eyes staring up at her as the younger latched on to her hand. “Do you wanna come to the store with me, help me get some last minute supplies?”  
“I don’t know, I think I just want to blow off some steam…” trailing off the scarred girl looked over the car parked in front of her motel room. “Where are the twins, how come they aren’t driving you around?” the car was too nice to belong to the other teens, and she could see a glimpse of sunglasses and blonde hair in the front seat, probably Lulubell if Ellen had to guess.  
“The twins were supposed to be picking up stuff, but who knows if they are actually doing their job.” Rhode muttered peevishly, then seemingly brushing off the bad mood she grinned up at Ellen. “Come on, come with me!”  
“I don’t want to Rhode-“  
“Well I want you too, so you are.” Rhode said cheerfully, skipping along and dragging the other girl towards the car.  
“Can’t we just hang here at the motel?” Ellen whined, tugging back on the others hold, to no avail.  
“No, no motel room.” was the quick proclamation from the other. Too quick, oddly enough…but before the red-head could ask what Rhode had against the motel, she found herself shoved into the backseat and her escape closed and locked behind her.  
“Rhode!” Ellen cried as she tried opening the door, “Just let me stay here!” she begged as the younger climbed in to the front seat.  
“Nope, nope, nope,” Rhode wagged a finger at her as she leaned over the center console “you need to have some fun once and awhile!”  
Pouting Ellen leaned back in her seat, casting an irritated glare at her supposed friend before turning her gaze out the window. “Couldn’t I have at least changed out of my uniform?”  
“No, cause I think it looks cute!”  
“Rhode.” Ellen groaned, covering her face with her hands, but not before the other saw the light dusting of pink across her face and jumped on the chance to tease her for it. No matter how much Ellen insisted, the other continued to point out that short skirts and tight shirts were quite flattering on her. Since she couldn’t win the argument, knowing next to nothing about what was flattering or not flattering on her, Ellen let the other chatter away about outfits and costumes she would love to see the red-head try out.  
An hour later the two girls were finally dropped off at the cemetery where they had first met, bags of snack food and a few party supplies in hand, a newly introduced Timcampy fluttering around their heads now that he was freed from the confines of a school bag.  
Energy fully spent, Ellen could barely handle the twins as they came bouncing out to meet the girls, excited in their own ways to see that Rhode had convinced the scarred girl to come along.  
“Uh, guys, I’m just gonna… you don’t need me to help set up, right?” Ellen stuttered out, taking a few steps back from the rambunxious teens.  
“Well, no,” Rhode drew out the words, studying the other girl, “Are you all right?” She asked, concerned.  
“Yah, sure, I just need some time to myself, that’s all.” Ellen mumbled, looking away from the other’s intense gaze.  
“Okay!” Snagging the bags from her hands Rhode shoved them at the twins, “Let’s go set up.” She led the way towards the front door of the curators home. “Don’t be late, or I’ll come drag you back!” she called out merrily as she disappeared inside.  
“Yah, yah, I got it.” The muttered words weren’t loud enough to be heard, but Ellen brushed that off, sure Rhode was going to keep checking up on her one way or another.  
Taking a deep breath in, her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself sink into the feeling of being outside- the sounds of the leaves rustling from the wind, a few bird calls singing out from the trees, the smell of dirt and that autumn air, let it all surround her.  
Silver eyes blinked open once again, zeroing in on shadows that only she could see, clinging to graves.  
Time to get some work done.  
  
/*/Rhodes POV  
Placing the last of the silver ware into one of the red solo cups, Rhode’s movements were arrested by a very familiar feeling washing over her.  
Glancing around the room she saw her cousins in the same place they were five minutes ago, still fiddling with the speakers and stereo they had dragged from their house. Really, if they used it so much at home, why was it taking them so long to set the music up?  
But that wasn’t the issue right now.  
See, if her cousins weren’t the ones messing with the spirit world, then who else could be? The party wasn’t going to start for another half an hour, and no one was ever early to this little revelry. So who…  
Wait, Ellen hadn’t come back from her walk yet, and the feeling was coming from somewhere out in the graveyard, but what could that girl be doing that it felt like a door was opening?  
“Jasdevi,” Rhode began slowly, taking a few steps over to the window. The twins didn’t hear her, but it didn’t really matter either. “I’m going to get Ellen. Remember not to set up the usual trap, all right.”  
“You can’t leave, help us!” Jasdero whined, holding out the cords beseechingly.  
“If you had stopped arguing over the stereo when I first told you off, you would have gotten it working already.” The dark haired girl pointed out as she started for the door.  
“Rhode!” Jasdero wailed, but it was his brother who cut him off this time.  
“Stop Jas, shes obviously worried about something.” Devit said as he hit his brother on the head, snagging the wires from his hands and working on untangling them.  
“I’m not worried, per se,” stopping with a hand on the doorframe the girl looked over at the twins she had grown up with, who were watching her curious and confused, “I have a feeling I’m about to learn something new about Ellen.” She said with a self-satisfied grin before removing herself from the doorway and stepping out into the night.  
Rounding the house she kept her eyes open for any sign of the other girl, hoping she hadn’t gone too far into the graveyard. Rhode didn’t exactly know her way around the farther parts, since she rarely left the comfort of the curators house. Usually there wasn’t a need to- they preferred their prey to come to them after all.  
With nothing catching her eye Rhode decided to choose a random direction and go. At least if she kept the house in her sight she could tell how far she had walked.  
Walking out of the light of the house and into the shadows reminded her of something… oh, right It felt like the first time they met Ellen. Though it had been less than a fortnight since that night, she had never asked her new friend what exactly she had been doing among the graves where they found her. Or what had made her so tired that she had slept for hours beneath the trees. It hadn’t been for lack of trying though: it was almost a game now, the twins and Rhode asking what business the red head had in graveyards so late at night. Whenever she called she slipped a hint into the conversation at least once, and when the twins managed to drag her out for that one trip to get pizza together, they had been less than subtle about their own questions. Ellen was good at keeping her secrets though- too good sometimes.  
By now Rhode had begun to wonder if she would find her friend anywhere near the house. She had walked the circumference of the graves lit up by the porch lights and hadn’t felt or seen any hint of the other girl. In all honesty, she had expected to find the red head lying under the branches of the trees again, but when she reached the end of the light shining from the party, she realized she had already passed that point.  
But, after five minutes more of walking in a random direction, she was surprised as she felt a fading flicker of a spirit nearby. How in the world were there so few entities in a graveyard? Turning in a circle dark eyes gazed over the shadows of the cemetery, opening her mind to any hint of a door to the other world. An inkling of suspicion towards her red-haired friend was beginning to seep into her mind. The other was an exorcist after all- it wouldn’t be a far cry to think she had something to do with the decrease in the presence of the spirits. If it was her innocence though, Rhode knew she would have-ah wait, there!  
To her left Rhode finally caught another trace of that feeling that first caught her attention. It was similar to the way her doors felt, but pure, much purer; she could imagine it as a glow rather than the seeping shadows that her own powers brought up. It was almost drowned out by a presence Rhode did expect, but not so thick and concentrated; if she didn’t know better, she would say it was like a gathering of spirits. But that couldn’t be…though honestly this wouldn’t be the first time Rhode came across the other girl surrounded by shadows.  
Quickening her footsteps the dark haired girl swung her way through the graves, looking all around for any glimpse of another person. Unfortunately, she didn’t see the red-head, but she did trip over her.  
“Oomph.”  
“Ah!”  
Surprised to hear a sound she hadn’t made Rhode scrambled to push herself up on her knees, looking around for whatever made the noise. It was kind of hard to make out the other person in the rather thick darkness, but pulling out her phone and shaking the flashlight on certainly helped a great deal.  
“Rhode, what are you doing out here?” the anxious exclamation sounded out as soon as the phone screens glow lit up her face, and the dark haired girl was quick to turn the light towards the voice.  
“Ellen, why are you sitting against that grave?” Rhode asked, figuring the question from the other girl was more rhetorical than anything, since the answer was pretty obvious.  
Holding up a hand to block the sudden glaring light, Ellen grimaced, “it was convenient.” She said quickly.  
Well, Rhode definitely didn’t believe that for one second.  
Placing her phone on the ground between them to keep the space lit up, Rhode was able to take a second to observe her friend. Ellen probably hadn’t realized it, but she was trembling hard enough that the dark haired girl noticed even in the dark. Even as she watched, the other was slowly spreading out again, having retreated to a fetal position apparently when her solitude was disturbed. That, together with her hasty response to Rhodes questions, made her worry all the more about what was going on with her red-headed friend.  
Rhode placed her hands on her hips in what she hoped was an intimidating stance. “Ellen Walker, you will tell me what you are doing out here or so help me I will make you play spin the bottle this time.”  
For a moment the other girl seemed completely thrown off by this declaration, but then she dissolved into giggles, trying to smother the sound with a hand over her mouth.  
“I mean it Walker, I will drag you back to the house this instant to play if you-”  
“But no one is here yet Rhode, who would play?” Ellen asked amidst giggles.  
Smiling herself now, Rhode dropped the act, deciding on a new tactic. Crawling across the grass she got right up in the other girls face, studying her carefully. Ellen didn’t seem alarmed or wary of this closeness, though she was obviously curious, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. So she must not have been trying to hide anything. She did seem a bit more tired though, but maybe that was just the late hour? And she was still trembling, though it was much more faint than a few moments before; was she just exhausted?  
Deciding to go with a soft approach, Rhode sat back on her heels, not taking her eyes from her friend. “You okay?” she asked softly.  
The other girls feature’s softened in turn and she shared a warm smile with her friend.  
“I’m fine Rhode, I was just taking care of some stuff.” Ellen assured her, pushing herself to sit up straighter, having been slouching against the grave.  
“Taking care of how?” Rhode asked, curious now. What could Ellen have been doing to make her so tired?  
“By, uh, doing some, um,” the next word was mumbled as the other girl glanced down at her hands, seemingly fascinated by her gloves.  
“Ellen, why are you so reluctant to tell me what you were doing?” Rhode asked, trying not to let her hurt at this avoidance color her words.  
Seems she wasn’t so successful because alarmed silver eyes met blue immediately, “No Rhode, it’s not like that,” Ellen hurried to assure her, “it’s just- Cross always says to keep it secret, and that it’s not good for me, but, well I…” trailing off into silence, Ellen met the dark haired girls gaze, ostensibly at a loss for words.  
“If it’s not good for you, why are you doing it?” Rhode asked, worried even more now. What exactly had the red head been doing out here?  
“Uh, well, just, I have to do something, but it’s not…” Stumbling over the words silver eyes finally looked away from dark blue and a frown worked its way onto Rhode’s face.  
“Don’t you trust me?” the words slipped from Rhode’s lips before she could think them over and it was definitely a moment of déjà vu for both girls, and they both reflected on that for a moment, identical soft smiles turning their lips.  
When both pairs of eyes met again, Rhode giggled and a deeper smile descended on Ellen’s face.  
“I do Rhode.” Ellen assured the other softly, glancing down at her hands momentarily before looking back at her friend warily. “Do you think you could keep a secret for me?” She asked delicately, fingering the glove on her left hand nervously.  
“Of course.” Rhode readily agreed, laying a hand over her friends.  
Turning her hand up to clasp the offered sign of support, a trembling smile settled on Ellen’s lips.  
“This, isn’t something that people are supposed to know,” her gloved hand flexed around Rhodes, tightening and loosening their grip, “and really,” Ellen’s voice picked up the same trembling as her hands as she began to descend into rambling, eyes dropping to their clasped hands, “it’s part of why we came back here and Cross never knew anyone else who could do this, and he thinks it is unsafe but I’m-” abruptly the other girl halted her tirade as Rhode completed the pile of limbs in her lap, cupping their clasped hands in hers and giving a squeeze of encouragement. Looking up with a sharp breath, silver eyes met dark blue steadily, “I’m helping them Rhode, and I-it just feels right, to help them in a way that only I can.”  
“How?” Rhode asked softly when it seemed Ellen didn’t know where to continue from there, gaze downturned and focused despondently on their connected hands.  
“I,” another pause, and this time the silence was utilized to separate, Ellen shaking off the others touch. “I cleanse them.” The red-head explained simply, working at the glove on her left hand until it slid off, before holding up that hand, palm facing herself.  
Already knowing that the other had something to hide, Rhode couldn’t remember what it was she had been expecting when she finally saw what was underneath. Red skin, reminiscent of burns but oh so much thicker and damaged, revealed itself, disappearing under the edge of the sleeve of her school jacket. It must have gone up her arm quite a ways, as there seemed to be no break in the mutilation, no sign of smooth, clear skin on the bit of the limb that was in view.  
The obvious questions sat on the edge of her tongue, waiting to roll off into the silence of the graveyard, but Rhode couldn’t let them be said. Not when she knew that her own curiosity was answer enough for why Ellen hadn’t shown her before. Who would ever want to face all those questions?  
Dragging her eyes away from that sight, Rhode met shimmering, trembling, silver pupils; Ellen was anticipating her reaction, waiting for the blows or the abandonment. It was obvious in how anxious she was and how she was tensed, ready to flinch at the slightest movement.  
Damn humans and their despicable behavior.  
How many times had Ellen been judged for a deformity that she didn’t choose?  
Because Rhode knew from one look that this wasn’t something that happened to her friend, no fire did this, or weird experiment. The glowing cross in her hand, that speck of innocence that she had felt the first time they met, that is what made her hand this way.  
Squishing all that anger and indignation together into a ball and shoving it to the back of her mind, Rhode leaned on her determination to comfort her friend.  
Wordlessly she reached out and grasped her innocence infected left hand, never looking away from Ellen’s tumultuous gaze.  
“Rhode,” Ellen began, trying to pull her hand away. Before the other girl could say something demeaning about her hand, she tightened her grip and kept a smile on her face.  
“This is your innocence, right?” she asked; simultaneously accepting and disregarding any notions Ellen may have that Rhode was disgusted by her innocence.  
Immediately she was met with the question of “You know what innocence is?”  
“I know a lot of things Ellen.” Rhode stated sincerely, an air of solemnity around her. Letting her gaze drop to the hand in hers, the dark-haired girl ran her fingers lightly over the skin, marveling at the odd texture. Of course, she made sure to avoid direct contact with the glowing cross on the back of Ellen’s hand. So far it hadn’t reacted to Rhode’s presence, but she didn’t want to tempt fate.  
During this lull in the conversation, the flapping of wings drew both girl’s attention to Timcampy’s appearance as he settled onto Ellen’s head.  
“What did you say his name was again?” Rhode asked congenially, her free hand rising to poke at the golem.  
“Timcampy, but he also responds to Tim.” Ellen explained, tilted her head back slightly to smile at the balancing little ball. Flapping his wings the golem seemed quite content to make a nest out of the red locks he perched on.  
“Anyway,” Ellen began confidently, seeming to be more comfortable now (probably had something to do with the golem but Rhode would like to think it was her easy acceptance as well), “This is why I’m at the Black Order.” She declared, carefully freeing her hand from the other girls grip. “And if you know about innocence you probably know about how it’s used against akuma,” a pause and Rhode nodded that this was a correct assumption, “but unlike others, at least as far as I know, Cross never found someone who was also able to…” she trailed off with a sheepish smile as she realized she was rambling again, “Um, well, anyway I purify, um, other…” Gnawing at her lip Ellen seemed at a loss for how to explain herself further, fiddling with her glove.  
“Ellen,” Rhode leaned forward on her knees to put a hand on the other girls shoulder comfortingly, “You’re too tired to explain this right now, we can talk about this later.”  
“Yah but I need to- I’ll just show you.” Ellen suddenly asserted, brushing off Rhode’s touch.  
Pushing her hands against the ground she straightened her back, sitting up tall. Taking a deep breath, silver eyes closed and her trembling left hand rose to lay on her breast, right over her heart.  
“Awaken innocence, dispel the darkness on this soul.” She chanted, her voice steadier than it had been for the past few minutes, but so soft.  
Rhode could only watch as a green glow began at her hand, emitting from the cross the innocence inhabited. It spread from there, sweeping out from her arm and out through her body. If Rhode hadn’t been so familiar with the different sides of the supernatural she would have missed the clockwise motion of the cleansing, circling out from feet to brow until it returned to the hand over her heart.  
A few blinks later and the glow had faded, leaving an imprint on her vision like sun spots. Even so, Rhode was alarmed as the red head slumped forward, curling over herself.  
“Ellen, are you okay?” the anxious question wasn’t answered at first, but when the dark haired girl reached out worriedly to her friend she unintentionally drew even closer, enough to hear her whispered assurances.  
“I’m ok Rho, I’m ok, it’s just tiring.” Ellen huffed out, patting the hand griping her shoulder.  
“Then why do it?” Was the uneasy question that fell from Rhode’s tongue- she didn’t like this reminder that her friend possessed a weapon that would make any family member consider her their enemy, and maybe she spoke before thinking, but the other girl’s reaction was worrying. Wasn’t the innocence supposed to support her? How was tiring her out like this a good thing?  
Of course sweet, amiable Ellen didn’t take offense to the question, lifting her head enough so Rhode could see her smile, soft and reassuring.  
“Because it helps them,” the self-assured words made the other teen bite her tongue on the retort just waiting to be voiced, and waited for her friend to continue, “and I can’t help them if I don’t clear the negative energy from myself.”  
“You,” Rhode paused, studying the red head; she wanted to argue with her friend, make her realize how harmful this practice was, but did she really have the right too?  
Anyway, it seemed any lecture would have to wait. Ellen was finally getting her breath back, but she was leaning against the blue haired girl more with each moment, eyes fluttering with exhaustion.  
“Hey, no falling asleep out here, I can’t carry you back.” Rhode said with forced levity to her voice, lightly shaking her friends shoulder.  
“Sorry Rhode, I’m good.” Ellen assured her, pushing herself to a sitting position and rubbing at her eyes. “It’s just,” the red head huffed a sigh, “been a long day.” She muttered,  
“Well then, lets get back to the shack and get one of the twins to give you a ride back to the motel, sound good?” Rhode asked,  
“Sounds good.” Ellen agreed with a weary smile.  
/-*-8-*-8-*- <p>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This isn't everything I have to add- this chapter is actually a bit longer, as I want to finish off the weekend. But for once I feel like posting, so here is some of it :) 2/5/18


End file.
